


Sentimientos que surgen desde el corazón.

by Sakura23



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), SK8 the Infinity (Anime), Skate-Leading Stars (Anime), アイ チュウ | Ai Chuu (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: M/M, es posible que añada más anime, mas etiquetas cuando convenga, me gusta los songfics y el drama, viva el harem
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23
Summary: One shots con Ichiro, Renki y Kensei de protagonistas en el que cada Os se centrara en ellos con uno de los chicos del sus respectivos animes, es decir Hypnosis mic, SK8, Skate-leading stars, Black Clover, Ai chuAll x Ichiro 100% YaoiAll x Renki 100% YaoiAll x Kensei 100% YaoiAll x Asta 100% YaoiAll x Seiya 100% YaoiAnime: Hypnosis mic, Sk8, Skate leading star, Black Clover, Ai chuIchiro, Kensei, Reki, Asta, Seiya ukes
Relationships: Aidou Seiya/Everyone, Aidou Seiya/Hanabusa Kokoro, Aidou Seiya/Leon, Aidou Seiya/Mitsurugi Akira, Aidou Seiya/Noah, Aidou Seiya/Sakuma Sakuya, Aidou Seiya/Yakaku Kurou, Aimono Jyushi/Yamada Ichiro, All x Asta, All x Ichiro, All x Kensei, All x Reki, All x Seiya, All/Kyan Reki, All/Maeshima Kensei, All/Yamada Ichiro, Amaguni Hitoya/Yamada Ichiro, Amemura Ramuda/Yamada Ichiro, Aohitsugi Samatoki/Yamada Ichiro, Arisugawa Dice/Yamada Ichiro, Asta (Black Clover)/Everyone, Asta/Nozel Silva, Asta/William Vangeance, Asta/Yami Sukehiro, Asta/Zora Ideale, Busujima Mason Rio/Yamada Ichiro, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Harai Kuko/Yamada Ichiro, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Higa Hiromi | Shadow/Kyan Reki, Himekawa Izumi/Maeshima Kensei, Iruma Jyuto/Yamada Ichiro, Izanami Hifumi/Yamada Ichiro, Jinguji Jakurai/Yamada Ichiro, Jounouchi Souta/Maeshima Kensei, Kannonzaka Doppo/Yamada Ichiro, Kiriyama Itsuki/Maeshima Kensei, Kubota Tomoyuki/Maeshima Kensei, Kyan Reki/Everyone, Maeshima Kensei/Everyone, Maeshima Kensei/Mochizuki Yukimitsu, Maeshima Kensei/Sasugai Hayato, Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo, Maeshima Kensei/Terauchi Shoutarou, Mochizuki Akimitsu/Maeshima Kensei, Nanjo Kojiro|Joe/Kyan Reki, Narude Sasara/Yamada ichiro, Sakurayashiki Kaoru|Cherry Blossom/Kyan Reki, Tsutsujimori Rosho/Yamada Ichiro, Yamada Ichiro/Everyone, Yamada Ichiro/Yumeno Gentaro
Comments: 44
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa....aqui un pequeño inicio de este fanfic jeje...recientemente me he acabado el anime de Hypnosis mic, el cual ame y espero una 2 temporada o al menos ovas, y empece con el manga (por que si hay manga) y como gran fan del yaoi y del harem que soy no he podido evitar shipear a mi querido Ichiro bebe con todos los chicos que salen (menos con sus hermanos, en este anime el incesto no me gusta) Tambien he añadido dos animes nuevos que me estoy viendo se llama SK8 Y Skate-Leading Stars y la verdad es que ame a sus protas (tengo un serio problema con los chicos hiperactivos) y los vi tan ukes que decidi hacer OS

Pero como hay muy pocos fanfics de este anime, menos con Ichiro con otro chico que no sea Samatoki y muuuuchisimo menos de Ichiro como uke (por que si para mi es uke sorry) ni hablemos de Renki y Kensei, de Renki solo hay fanfics romanticos con Langa y con Kensei no hay apenas a pesar de que lleva mas tiempo en emisión que SK8 por eso decidi hacerlo yo, asi que aqui estamos.

Ahora vamos con lo bueno, podeis pedir el one shot con Ichiro, con Kensei o con Renki, puede ser con los chicos que querais, asi que no os corteis

Pueden ser la tematica que querais, puede ser +18, puede haber celos (siempre intentare poner celos pero bueno) lo único que NO voy a escribir es sobre: Personajes originales, no por que no quiera sino por que se me da fatal

Cosas tristes o mas bien con final triste, mas que nada por que soy malisima en eso (haber que si me pongo lo escribo pero no garantizo que salga bien o con un final triste...drama si, eso lo hago)

Trios, orgias etc....tampoco por que no me gusta y si ya me cuesta escribir +18, esto más....

Ichiro, Renki o Kensei de semes, lo siento pero no...no los veo a ninguno de seme asi que no...

Asi que ya sabeis, simplemente dejad en los cometarios que pareja quereis y yo hare un OS, asi que no os corteis y pedid lo que querais.

Nos vemos.


	2. Cachito de mi alma (All x Ichiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un año despues de la derrota del partido de las palabras, los chicos tienen una reunión en casa de Ichiro pero se encuentran con una sorpresa debido al trabajo del chico.
> 
> All x Ichiro
> 
> Musica para el capitulo (ya entendereis por que): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_L1lMtLJkYI&ab_channel=EfectoPasillo

Como las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido en solo un año eran sorprendente, después de derrotar al partido de las palabras y de exponer al mundo sus malvados planes, como habían también manipulado a todos, hubo una gran revuelta que hubiera acabado en una guerra mundial sino hubiera sido por los héroes que los salvaron a todos.

Los seis mejores equipos de rap del país, junto con un equipo extranjero, aquellos que consiguieron derrotar juntos al partido que les había oprimido se hicieron cargo de todo el caos que estas mujeres habían causado, despertando incluso a aquellos que tenían bajo su control mental debido al verdadero micrófono hipnótico. Además, el creador de los micrófonos hipnóticos, el padre de los hermanos Yamada, también había sido arrestado, si bien había ayudado a la derrota final del partido, el echo de que el fuera la mente que estaba detrás de todo aquello fue causa más que suficiente para que fuera a la cárcel, aunque claro con reducción de condena gracias a su abogado Hitoya Amagumi.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, ya había pasado un año de aquello y el mundo entero aún se estaba recuperando, concretamente Japón aun tenia algunos problemas, entre ellos que aún no tenían un nuevo gobierno, ya que mucho no querían un gobierno liderados por hombres y otros no lo querían uno de mujeres….en cualquier caso y en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, es que mientras se decidida todo, los siete equipos eran los encargados de “liderar” el país por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que ellos eran sus salvadores y eran los que los habían protegido todo este tiempo cuando el país estaba dividido por secciones, por lo que los ciudadanos decidieron que solo le harían caso a ellos.

Era por eso que desde entonces habían tenido muchas reuniones y se habían visto muy a menudo…si bien era cierto que todos los secretos habían salido a la luz y algunos se habían perdonado, las tensiones aún era algo evidente entre alguno de ellos, pero al menos podían estar en la misma habitación sin que se empezara una pelea, en la mayoría de los casos…y algunos habían salido juntos a beber o a pasar el día como amigos.

En ese momento la reunión tenía lugar en la casa/oficina de Ichiro, por lo que todos se dirigieron allí para ser recibidos por Tom, eso no les extraño ya que si Ichiro estaba ocupado y otros habían llegado antes solían abrir la puerta, lo que si fue extraño fue que Tom les hiciera un señal de que se mantuvieron en silencio.

Extrañados, le hicieron caso sin saber el motivo hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraron a un Ichiro sentado en el sofá con un bebe dormido de unos meses entre sus brazos y a su alrededor un montón de cosas para bebes.

La imagen fue tanto impactante como maravillosa, porque nunca se habían imaginado lo hermoso que se vería el chico con un bebe entre sus brazos con la luz del atardecer dándole en el rostro.

Más de uno sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante la escena, pero rápidamente una pregunta paso por sus mentes “¿de donde había salido ese bebe?” Por que estaba claro que tenia menos de un año.

-Ichi, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? -pregunto Ramuda acercándose al chico, mientras los demás entraban en la sala, tan sonriente como siempre, aunque se notaba que su sonrisa estaba algo tensa.

Ichiro los miro, imaginándose por donde venia esa pregunta sobre todo por la cara de sorpresa de todos y aunque le resulto muy divertida y tenia la tentación de burlarse de ellos un rato, no quería que sus reacciones despertaran al bebe.

-No es mío-respondió rápidamente, ignorando el suspiro general que se escuchó en la sala-una vecina necesitaba que la cuidaran y me contrato para hacer de niñera por unas horas…vendrá en un rato.

\- ¿Y los mocosos no pueden hacerse cargo? -pregunto Samatoki mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

En ese momento los demás se dieron cuenta de que los dos jóvenes Yamada, era extraño ya que ellos siempre estaban cerca de su hermano mayor.

-Están con con Iris y Nemu-respondió T-Rex que estaba sentado al lado de Ichiro para disgusto de muchos allí.

Samatoki le miro enfadado ante el nombramiento de su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Jiro necesita ayuda en algunas asignaturas ya que el año que viene entrara en la universidad y Saburo se está preparando para un competencia de matemáticas, tanto Nemu como Iris se ofrecieron a ayudarles-esta vez fue el turno de Tom de hablar mientras se sentaba en el otro lado de Ichiro antes de que Ramuda se sentara, mandado le una sonrisa al joven pelirosa que correspondió, aunque esas sonrisas eran falsas y ocultaban una lucha que estaban teniendo en silenció.

-Les han estado ayudando estos días, la verdad es que les estoy muy agradecido-Ichiro se levanto del sofá mientras decía eso, mientras llevaba al bebe a una butaca que había a un lado del sofá para poner a la pequeña ahí.

Samatoki, como los demás del lugar, no perdió la vista de lo que hacia Ichiro maldiciendo a su hermana por no haberle contado aquello, si hubiera sabido que Ichiro se quedaría solo podría haber ido “casualmente” por allí a pasar tiempo con él, aún tenia que recuperar el tiempo que había perdido por haber sido un completo imbécil y sobre todo recuperar la confianza de aquel mocoso.

Tanto Hifumi como Jyushi se acercaron a Ichiro agachándose junto a él para ver a la pequeña, quedando maravilloso con el pequeño bebe de solo unos meses.

-Es muy mona-susurro Hifumi mirándola embobado, hasta que vio como Ichiro le miraba con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que se sonrojara- ¿Qué…que?

-Nada…es solo que me sorprende que no te asuste-dijo Ichiro también susurrando, Hifumi hizo un puchero ante aquel comentario.

-Los bebes son diferentes-se quejó ganándose una sonrisa suave por parte del menor.

Ichiro tapo a la pequeña lo mejor que pudo con cuidado de despertarla y finalmente le puso un peluche que llamo la atención del rockero.

\- ¿Eso es? -pregunto mirando a Ichiro sorprendido, este le miro con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, antes de colocar el peluche del cerdito rojo al lado la niña que abrazo rápidamente.

-Quería comprarle algo, así que esta mañana la lleve a una juguetería…que conste que lo eligió ella-respondió, omitiendo que en realidad le dio a elegir entre los peluches en forma de cerdo, él era uno de los pocos que sabían el secreto de Amanda y sabia lo duro que era para el chico ese tema, así que esperaba poder ayudar algo de esa manera.

Jyushi le miro emocionado y casi a punto de llorar, hasta que la voz de Kuko los asusto.

-Bueno vamos a empezar o que-gritó Kuko molesto, no le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca de Ichiro, aunque uno de ellos fuera amigo suyo, se sentía celoso, el también quería estar con Ichiro, aún tenia mucho por lo que disculparse y tiempo que recuperar, pero sobre todo no quería dejarse adelantar por ninguno de esos idiotas, menos con Samatoki, él era el que conocía a Ichiro desde hacia más tiempo…Ichiro era suyo y no lo iba a compartir con nadie.

La estruendosa voz de Kuko, sobresalto también a la pequeña quien parecía que se iba a despertar sino fuera porque rápidamente Ichiro llevo una mano a la butaca y empezó a mecerla con suavidad, luego se giro hacia el pelirrojo molesto mientras le hacia una señal de que bajara la voz.

Kuko solo miro para otro lado, no le gustaba ser regañado y menos por Ichiro, pero esta vez tenia que darle la razón.

-Si te pillamos mal Ichiro-kun, podemos dejarlo para otro momento-comento Jakurai con el tono suave que siempre usaba, estaba claro que en esos momentos Ichiro estaba ocupado y aunque le gustaba estar con el joven no quería molestarlo en su trabajo y menos si implicaba a un bebe.

-No se preocupe doctor, mientras no hablemos muy fuerte no habrá problema-Ichiro se levanto junto a los otros-empecemos-dijo sonriendo indicando a todos que se sentaran, Ichiro también tomo asiento y rápidamente Ramuda se sentó a su lado apartando a Tom, ganándose la mirada de odio tanto de Tom como del resto, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario para evitar una pelea, lo último que querían era despertar al bebe y que Ichiro se enfadara.

Podrían estar unas horas sin pelearse ¿verdad?

Al parecer no.

El problema no fue durante la reunión, en ese momento todo fue muy bien y gracias a la experiencia legal y militar, de Rio, Hitoya y Jyuto, el trabajo se hizo más fácil, ahora el problema fue después. Cuando acabaron la reunión, Ichiro insistió en que se quedaran, aunque estuviera la bebe, era costumbre de que todos se quedaran un rato después de sus reuniones para charlar y no quería que ese día fuera la excepción, así que se quedaron…y justo ahí fue cuando empezó los problemas.

Ichiro no sabe que paso, todo estaba bien pero luego se fue a la cocina a por bebidas y en los cinco minutos que había estado fuera ya habían empezado a pelear, en realidad fueron los gritos lo que le hizo ir corriendo de nuevo a la sala, para ver la escena.

Ramuda estaba discutía con Tom y Sasara, Kuko peleaba con T-Rex y Samatoki, Gentaro, Dice se burlaban de Jyushi, Hifumi y Doppo quien intentaban responder a sus insultos, los único calmados eran Jakurai, Jyuto, Hitoya y Rosho mientras hablaban entre ellos, pero el aura que emanaban era claramente amenazante y daba miedo.

Ichiro temió al ver aquello, sus voces se elevaban cada vez más y eso era malo, rápidamente se acercó para intentar parar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero, no sirvió de nada…en ese momento un llanto agudo resonó por todo la habitación haciendo que todas las discusiones pararan de golpe.

Ichiro rápidamente corrió hacia la butaca del bebe tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras la mecía de un lado a otro para intentar calmarla mientras se movía por la habitación, levanto la mirada para posarla sobre el resto de hombres presentes lanzándoles una mirada severa.

-Estaréis contentos, me voy cinco minutos y mirad lo que pasa…con lo que me costó dormirla-dijo molesto, era increíble ¿es que no podían estar unas horas sin estar gritando? Si querían pelear que lo hicieran, pero al menos que no hicieran ruido o que se fueran a otro lado.

Los demás miraron para otro lado, estaba claro que había sido culpa de ellos por no saber mantener comportarse o al menos así lo veían los mayores…otros no pensaban así.

-Esto no pasaría, si no buscaras siempre pelearte con todos Samatoki-se burlo Kuko del peliblanco quien le miro furioso.

\- ¿Ah? No eres quien para decir eso mocoso de mierda, tu eres peor que yo-gruño Samatoki.

-Jajajaja Samatoki y Kuko son como unos perros rabiosos que solo saben pelear-añadio Ramuda.

\- ¡Tú a callar! -gritaron los otros dos, pero se callaron cuando el llanto de la bebe se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

-Dejad de gritar-riño Ichiro empezando a enfadarse sin dejar de moverse para poder calmarla, no se le ocurría que hacer para calmarla y que se volviera a dormir, su mente iba a mil por hora mientras pensaba cuando…una idea de le vino a la mente, no sabía si funcionaria, pero con sus hermanos pequeños siempre funcionaba, incluso ahora cuando le permitía hacerlo, aunque claro jamás lo admitirían, ni en un millón de años.

Llevo a la pequeña a su pecho pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de su trasero, mientas que llevaba su otra mano a la espalda de la bebe dando pequeños golpecitos, luego tomo respiro hondo antes de empezar a cantar.

(Aqui poned la canción)

Vámonos a la cama  
La luna despertó  
Duerme, cachito de mi alma  
Ya el día se escondió

La voz de Ichiro resonó en la habitación y en el interior de los que se encontraban en  
ella, en esos momentos todos se fijaron en él y no pudieron apartar la mirada.

Vámonos a la cama  
La noches se escondió  
Cierra los ojos, descansa  
Refúgiate en mi canción

Sueña cosas bonitas  
No tengas ni un temor  
Siempre estaremos cerca, mi amor  
Aunque se aleje el sol

Vámonos a la cama  
La luna despertó  
Duerme, pizquito de mi alma  
Sueña con tu canción

No sabían si era por la luz del atardecer cayendo sobre el cuerpo del joven, la canción de cuna que cantaba, la mirada amorosa con la que Ichiro miraba a la bebe o un conjunto de todo, pero en ese momento todos podían jurar que aquel joven no era esta de este mundo, era un ser etéreo, único y hermoso.

Sueña cosas bonitas  
No tengas ni un temor  
Siempre estaremos cerca, mi amor  
Aunque se aleje el sol

Todos sabían que Ichiro era un gran rapero, con una habilidad y estilo único, eso ninguno lo dudaba, pero…era la primera vez que le escuchaban cantar y en ese momento todos podían jurar que su voz era la de un ángel, si no mejor.

Sueña cosas bonitas  
No tengas ni un temor  
Siempre estaremos cerca, mi amor  
Aunque se aleje el sol

Vámonos a la cama  
La luna despertó  
Duerme, cachito de mi alma  
Sueña con tu canción

Cuando la canción termino, todos sintieron la necesidad de aplaudir, pero se contuvieron al ver a la pequeña profundamente dormida en los brazos del de ojos bicolor.  
Ichiro lanzo un suspiro de alivio al ver que la había conseguido dormir, porque era la única idea que se le ocurría, miro a sus amigos y les sonrió alegremente por aquel logro, aunque se extraño cuando todos se giraron para evitar mirarle, incluso por un momento pensó que había visto algún sonrojo, pero descarto la idea pensando que era por la luz del atardecer.

Fue en ese momento cuando la madre apareció para llevarse a la pequeña, pagando a Ichiro y agradeciéndole enormemente por haberla cuidado, no fue hasta que la mujer se fue con la pequeña y todas las cosas que había traído para ella que Ichiro pudo respirar tranquilo, había olvidado lo agotador que era cuidar de un bebe.  
Volvió de regreso a la sala de estar donde se encontró a sus amigos sentados en silencio y sin mirarse los unos a los otros, al parecer aún se sentía mal por el follón que habían montado hacía unos instantes.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunto Ichiro, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, llamando la atención de todos- ¿Vais a explicarme a que venia la pelea de antes? Estaba todo bien antes de irme a la cocina y solo me ausente cinco minutos-La verdad es que el pelinegro tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo porque era extraño que ahora se pelearan entre ellos tan rápido.

Los otros se miraron entre ellos algunos con un atisbo de nerviosismo en sus ojos y rápidamente todo empezaron a hablar a la vez y entre ellos ocasionando también burlas y discusiones entre ellos como siempre. Ichiro rodo los ojos y suspiro, descendiendo quitarle importancia a la pelea de antes, cosa que los demás agradecieron porque…

¿Cómo le decían a Ichiro que la pelea fue por su culpa? Qué el motivo por el cual todos peleaban era por ganarse la atención y el afecto de aquel chico, que sin darse cuenta les había robado el corazón a todos y ahora la batalla que tenían, incluso entre los miembros de su propio equipo, era por saber quien se robaba el corazón del mayor de los Yamada…si definitivamente era mejor mantener eso en secreto…por ahora.


	3. El florista Parte 1. (Hiromi x Reki/ Langa x Reki (leve)/ All x Reki (leve))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevo queriendo hacer un OS de esto desde que vi a Shadow como florista y su personalidad completamente opuesta, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.
> 
> Por cierto, si veis que me equivoco en el significado de alguna flor, todo lo busque por internet pero las flores tienen tantos significados diferentes dependiendo del tipo, el color y la pagina web en la que busques que es horrible.
> 
> Otra cosa, para quien no lo sepa, cuando Reki y Hiromi se presentan lo hacen al estilo japones, es decir que primero dicen su apellido y luego su nombre y como Reki es más joven que Hiromi, y no se tienen confianza, este le llama por el apellido y utiliza el sufijo -san

Hiromi no se creía lo que estaba viendo ni un millón de años y por un momento maldijo a su familia por haber tenido una maldita floristería, porque ahora estaba encontrándose en la peor situación de su vida.

Justo delante de él tenia al mocoso que tanto le cabreaba, incluso más que aquel de pelo azul, ese mocoso que desde el primer día se convirtió en sus objeto de burla como Shadow, Reki Kyan.

Quien iba a pensar que las tres hermosas niñas que solían venir con su madre a la floristería eran hermanas de ese mocoso que tanto le enfadaba.

\- “No se parecen en nada”-pensó intentando ocultar su mueca de disgusto por una sonrisa, después de todo estaba en su trabajo.

-Bienvenidos ¿Qué desean? -preguntó con el tono alegre que siempre usaba, llamando la atención de los tres niños.

-Señor de las flores, buenos días-saludaron las tres niñas a la vez, ganándose una sonrisa cariñosa de Hiromi, adoraba a esas niñas.

-Buenos días, señoritas ¿Se han portado bien?

\- ¡Si!

-Disculpe-escuchó la voz de ese enano hizo que su cuerpo se crispara, pero lo oculto y le miro forzando su mejor sonrisa, tenia suerte que su look fuera tan diferente a cuando era Shadow, por lo que era imposible que lo reconociera.

-Mi madre nos ha encargado estas flores-dijo dándole un papel con algunas flores anotadas, el mayor tomo el papel, aunque se sentía nervioso por la mirada fija que le daba el otro.

-Claro, en seguida me encargo de que se lo preparen-respondió alegremente, antes de dirigirse a las niñas-podéis ver las flores, en lo que acabo con esto-añadió sonriendo cuando las tres gritaron alegres antes de ir por todo el lugar, luego y sin mirar al chico se metió dentro para preparar el pedido, pero su hermana le intercepto y le dijo que se encargaría ella y que él fuera a la tienda, por su puesto quería negarse, pero no podía decirle que no a su hermana pequeña así que accedió.

Al regresar se encontró a Reki apoyado en la mesa de la tienda observando a sus hermanas por si hacia alguna trastada, aunque parecido percatarse de su presencia por que se giro para mirarle y le sonrió, una sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse, pero lo ignoro, pensando que era por que no estaba acostumbrado a que le sonriera tan alegremente, cuando todo lo que hacían era pelear.

-Mi hermana se está encargado, solo será un momento-explico cuando se acercó a él.

-Oh, perfecto muchas gracias eh…-dijo Reki dándose cuenta de que no sabia su nombre así que se enfoco en la chapa identificativa.

-Higa Hiromi-se presentó el mayor conteniéndose de no decir su nombre de patinador.

-Oh, encantado Higa-san, me llamo Kyan Reki-respondió sonriéndole mientras le tendía la mano para que le estrechara.

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Hiromi, pero se contuvo antes de fingir una sonrisa y tomar la mano del chico y darle un apretón sin hacer mucha fuerza.

-Igualmente Kyan-kun.

-Ah por favor dime Reki, no tienes que ser tan formal-exclamo el chico sonriéndole alegremente y otro escalofrió recorrido el cuerpo del peli naranja, siempre le ocurría cuando el chico sonreía de esa manera despreocupada.

A decir verdad, siempre fue así desde que lo conoció el primer día que el chico apareció en las carreras clandestinas, con esa actitud tan alegre, despreocupada y esa sonrisa tan brillante, no sabia por que pero eso le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios al hombre y no le gustaba por lo que hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer en esos casos…intimidar, normalmente funcionaba pero ese chico….oh….ese chico no solo no se sintió intimidado, sino que además se atrevió a desafiarlo y no importaba cuantas veces le desafiara y perdiera, siempre llegaba con ganas de más y de luchar…Hiromi jamás lo admitiría pero respetaba eso de él.

-Hermano-llamó una de las gemelas sacando de sus pensamientos al florista, tanto él como Reki se enfocaron el una de las trillizas- ¿Cómo se llama esta flor? -preguntó mientras los dos chicos se acercaban a ella, Hiromi iba a responder, pero para su sorpresa Reki se le adelanto.

\- Son flores de Adelfa-respondió el pelirrojo luego de mirarlas, Hiromi se sorprendió al ver como el chico había reconocido rápidamente la planta cuando normalmente poca gente lo sabía.

\- ¿Y qué significa? -pregunto otra melliza.

-Significa Belleza

Otra sorpresa más, si ya era raro que la gente supiera el nombre de las flores poco comunes, ya ni hablamos de su significado, eso era muy extraño.

Reki les sonrió a sus hermanas que estaban muy felices, cuando fijo su vista en el hombre que le miraba sorprendido, una suave risa salió de los labios del más joven ante aquella mirada.

-Me gustan las flores y las plantas-respondió como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente y sacando de su estado de shock al mayor-cuando encuentro algo que me gusta tiendo a buscar toda la información posible de esa cosa, por lo que suelo obsesionarme un poco-añadio con una sonrisa tímida ante aquella declaración, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Ah…-fue lo único que respondió, la verdad es que no sabia que decir su mente había comenzado a fallar cuando escucho esa suave risa que hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido como cuando estaba en una carrera, pero su muerte ya fue cuando escucho el motivo por el cual sabia tanto de plantas y acabo con esa pequeña sonrisa tímida que le hacía tan adorable…espera… ¿¡adorable!?

\- “No…no…Hiromi ¿Qué haces? Eres Shadow, el anti héroe de S…y ese mocoso solo es una molestia, recuérdalo”-se recriminaba a su mismo mientras se intentaba comportar.

-Hermano, sabes que aquel señor cultiva todas estas flores-dijo la tercera de las mellizas.

\- ¿En serio? -Reki le miro sorprendido mientras Hiromi solo asintió levemente, recordó que su hermana se lo había dicho a la madre de las niñas cuando fueron la última vez, pero no esperaba que se acordaran- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Que pasada! -grito Reki emocionándose y sobresaltando al mayor, no se esperaba que se alegrara tanto.

-Bueno…no es para tanto-respondió intentado sonar casual, pero debía admitir que se sentía feliz de que Reki se sintiera tan emocionado por aquello, poca gente le importaba que el cultivara todas aquellas plantas, solo a las mujeres mayores le agradaba a la idea, pero a los jóvenes o a los de su edad…bueno prefería no pensarlo.

-Higa-san… ¿puedo pedirle algo? -preguntó Reki llamando su atención, el chico le indico que le siguiera con la cabeza para alejarse de las tres niñas, extrañado el mayor le siguió hasta el otro lado de la tienda- ¿podría pedirle un encargo especial?

\- ¿Un encargo especial? -preguntó extrañado y el otro asintió.

-A mis hermanas les encanta las flores y bueno…quiero hacerles un regalo, no tengo mucho dinero, pero me gustaría regalarles al menos una flor-explicó Reki mirando a sus hermanas con cariño, por mucho que le pusieran de los nervios, las adoraba y se lamentaba por no demostrárselo más.

Hiromi se sorprendió por su petición, pero luego se fijo en como el chico miraba a sus hermanas y se sintió identificado, él también haría lo mismo por su hermana pequeña.

-Claro, no hay problema-respondió sin darse cuenta de que su expresión es había suavizado cuando dijo aquellas palabras, sonriéndole de verdad, por primera vez desde que entro- ¿Qué flor quieres?

Reki le miro emocionado y luego llevo un mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba- ¿Tienes tulipanes rosas? -preguntó esperanzado.

Otra vez Hiromi se sorprendió por el conocimiento del chico sobre las flores, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado, pero definitivamente era muy divertido y no puedo evitar reír un poco mientras le miraba divertido.

-De verdad eres un experto en flores y sus significados ¿eh? -se burló suavemente y volvió a reírse por el sonrojo del chico, llevo una mano a la cabellera pelirroja y la revolvió un poco antes de girarse-espera aquí-añadió mientras se metía en la trastienda.

No fue hasta que entro a la trastienda y tomo las flores que le había pedido el chico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, ocasionando que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como el cabello de Reki y se agacho mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había hecho.

\- “¡Idiota, más que idiota! ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!?”-se recriminaba a su mismo mientras se tiraba del pelo furioso.

-Hermano ¿Qué haces? -pregunto su hermana pequeña haciendo que Hiromi se pusiera de pie como si nada.

-Nada hermanita nada-mintió mientras veía a su hermana y viendo como tenia el pedido listo en sus manos-Ah, ya esta el pedido, en seguida se lo llevo a los clientes-añadio sonriente, su hermana le lanzo una mirada extrañada pero no dijo nada, solo le dio el pedido y volvió dentro.

Cuando la otra se fue, Hiromi tranquilo, volvió a tomar los tulipanes y se encamino hacia la tienda, cuando en ese momento vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Aquí tiene su pedido-dijo cuando volvió a entra con el pedido de flores entre sus manos, los cuatro hermanos se acercaron rápidamente a él y Reki le entrego el dinero que le pidió.

-Aquí tienes-dijo dándole el pedido a Reki y luego se giro a las niñas-y estas flores son para vosotras…de parte de vuestro hermano-les dijo sonriente, viendo como las niñas se emocionaban y tomaban un tulipán cada una.

-Qué lindo-dijo una.

-Son tulipanes, como en el libro de dibujos-exclamó la otra.

\- ¿Qué significan? -preguntó la tercera.

-Significa amor de hermano-respondió Hiromi mirando de reojo al chico quien se estaba sonrojando, era obvio que no le gustaba el escandalo que estaban formando las niñas y más cuando supieron el significado y rápidamente abrazaron a su hermano mayor gritando lo mucho que lo querían.

-Si, si ya…no hagáis que me arrepienta de haberlos dado-se quejo Reki, intentando ocultar su sonrojo bajo la mirada divertida del mayor- ¿Cuánto te debo? -preguntó, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Considéralo un regalo, yo también tengo una hermana pequeña y se lo que sientes, así que no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Insisto, de verdad…

Reki le miro sorprendido y algo apenado por no poder pagar por las flores, pero decidió no insistir más, sin embargo, si le sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-Mucinas gracias Higa-san

-Ah, no seas tan formal, que no es para tanto-se quejo el mayor, ahora era él el que estaba avergonzado.

Reki se rio mientras volvía a incorporarse, luego miro a sus hermanas y dijo que era hora de irse para seguir haciendo los recados que su madre les había encargado, tomo las flores y se encamino con sus hermanas a la puerta.

\- ¡Reki espera! -escucho que le llamaban y vio a Hiromi acercarse a él muy nervioso.

El peli naranja no sabía exactamente porque hacia eso, pero cuando a Reki encaminarse hacia la puerta se acordó de lo que había visto en la trastienda y antes de darse cuenta sus pies se habían movido solos.

-Toma…es para ti…no digas nada solo…acéptalo-dijo intentando calmar su alocado corazón y rezando por que no se le notara el sonrojo en su rostro mientras le entregaba un tulipán de color naranja.

Raki lo observo sorprendido durante unos segundos antes de mostrarle la sonrisa más brillante y cálida que Hiromi había visto en su vida y en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al chico en las carreras, solo que al contrario que las otras veces…esta sonrisa no le molesto en absoluto.

-Muchas gracias, me encanta-dijo Reki tomando la flor, antes de que sus hermanas le llamaran, volvió a despedirse del florista una vez más y esta vez si que se marcho dejando al mayor solo.

Este suspiro cuando por fin se encontró solo, paso una mano por su cabello mientras volvía a la tienda, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que a partir de ahora nada sería igual con el mocoso.


	4. Broma = Relación (Reo x Kensei/All x Kensei (leve))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a FriendlyWeebUwU quien me pidio un OS Reo x Kensei donde una broma sale mal y hay una declaración de amor.
> 
> Espero que te guste.

“No pensaba que acabaría así, no se suponía que acabaría así…por qué demonios tuvo que hacerle caso al idiota de su hermano”

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del gran patinador Reo Shinozaki, mientras veía a su rival “y amor secreto” Kensei Maeshima siendo llevado al hospital.

Después de que el equipo de Kensei les ganara en las finales a él y su equipo, Reo reconoció sus habilidades y le declaro su rival, para deleite del chico, aunque claro este no sabia que él siempre lo había considerado un rival y que se sintió muy triste cuando el chico dejo el patinaje artístico, sobre todo por su culpa…pero ese es otro tema.

La cuestión era que desde entonces ambos equipos habían empezado una rivalidad amistosa que se transformó en una gran amistad, llegando al punto de que todos habían ido a la universidad juntos, claro que, en diferentes carreras, pero todos formaron parte del mismo equipo de patinaje.

Incluso Reo y Kensei ahora se llevaban mejor, por su puesto las personalidades de ambos chocaban a veces y su rivalidad era más que notable pero al menos ahora podían hablar sin que hubiera un ambiente tenso a su alrededor (o mas bien era Kensei el que hablaba y Reo escuchaba) Sin embargo había algo que a Reo le molestaba de sobremanera del chico y era sus bromas, por su puesto el chico era risueño y alegre, como un sol que nunca se apagaba y que solo podía brillar más y más, pero aun así tenía una actitud infantil que le molestaba sobre todo cuando gastaba esas pequeñas bromas, como poner un balde encima de la puerta o agitar su lata de refresco.

Y aunque también le gastaba esas bromas al resto de los chicos (incluso una vez fue al entrenador) parecía que su victima favorita para sus bromas era el propio Reo y eso solo le cabreaba más, así que un día que hablo con su hermano sobre el tema (no porque quisiera, pero su molesto hermano pequeño tenia la habilidad de meterse en la vida de los demás muy fácilmente) este le sugirió que le devolviera la broma.

Y lo hizo…para su desgracia.

Después de mucho investigar se decidió por una, era simplemente simplemente podría un liquido en sus patines para que fuera mucho más resbaladizo y se caería, nada complicado, ni peligroso o eso se suponía….

Reo no sabe que salió mal, pensaba que había calculado todo, pero…cuando Kensei se deslizo por la pista a gran velocidad para poder saltar, los patines trucados se deslizaron con demasiada rapidez impidiendo al chico parar y acabo chocando contra una de las paredes de la pista, pero, por si fuera poco, paso sobre la pared cayendo sobre los asientos de los espectadores.

El fuerte golpe unido con el grito de dolor del pelirrojo alerto a todos y rápidamente fueron a ver al chico, encontrándoselo tirado en el suelo entre los asientos, con el chico retorciéndose de dolor por su brazo que estaba doblado de una forma que definitivamente no era normal.

Al final acabaron llamando a una ambulancia para que se lo llevara y con Reo sintiéndose muy culpable.

Por su puesto, Reo tuvo que explicar lo que paso a sus compañeros de equipo, ya que todos al notar que los patines de Kensei estaban trucados se apresuraron a lanzar falsas especulaciones, por lo que Reo tuvo que explicar que fue todo cosa suya, obviamente culpando a su hermano pequeño también porque no iba a ser el único que cayera, pero eso no impidió que el entrenador le echara la bronca de su vida por haber echo algo tan irresponsable y peligroso, además de las miradas de decepción de sus compañeros de equipo de secundaria y las miradas de odio y enfado de los del equipo de Kensei (por que a pesar de todos esos chicos se habían vuelto muy unidos y protegían a Kensei con su vida, incluso de ellos aunque también eran ahora compañeros de equipo) Incluso su propio hermano le grito diciendo que no era a eso a lo que se refería. 

Dos días después del accidente, Reo se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Kensei, el chico tenia que quedarse en cama por una temporada, tenia fracturado el brazo y un esguince de tobillo, por lo que no podría ir a clase y sobre todo no podría patinar en una temporada, eso solo hizo que Reo se sintiera aún peor, por lo que después de armarse de valor (y de las amenazas de sus compañeros de equipo y amigos) fue a visitarle, encontrándose con los amables abuelos de Kensei quien le dejaron pasar y le indicaron donde estaba su habitación.

Trago saliva cuando se paro en frente de la puerta y tomo aire varias veces para darse valor, jamás había estado tan nervioso en su vida, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo o al menos eso decían, finalmente toco la puerta levemente y, aunque se sobresalto cuando escucho la Kensei, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Kensei estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación con su móvil entre sus manos, levanto la mirada viendo a Reo parado en el umbral de la puerta, por un momento el pelirrojo se sorprendió de verlo allí pero luego una sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

-Oh, Reo bienvenido-dijo alegremente mientras el otro agachaba la cabeza intentando que no se notara la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Kensei por su parte ni se imputo, después de tantos años había aprendido al leer al chico incluso con sus escasas palabas-vamos no te quedes ahí, entra anda, hay una silla allí-le indico señalando una silla que sus amigos utilizaban cuando iban de visita, si no se sentaban en la cama como hacia Hayato o se tumbaba con él en la cama como hacia Akimitsu.

En silencio, Reo tomo la silla y la puso cerca de la cama para luego sentarse, aunque en ningún momento miro al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Esta todo bien por el club?

-Si

-Jajajaja…seguro que esta todo muy silencioso si mí, apuesto a que me echáis de menos-rio Kensei-Nah es broma, seguro que todos estáis muy aliviados de que no esté por allí molestando, Hayato dijo que tendría unos “días de tranquilidad” así que…

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Todo es muy silencioso y oscuro, todos te extrañamos mucho! -soltó Reo rápidamente negándose a escuchar esas cosas de Kensei, incluso si sabia que su hermano lo había dicho en broma, no aceptaba que nadie, ni si quiera el propio Kensei, dijera cosas horribles de él, no cuando el pelirrojo era el sol que iluminaba a todos, tanto en la pista como fuera de ella, por su forma de ser y la forma de patinar.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación luego de que Reo prácticamente gritara esas palabras, poco a poco el peso de la misma se asentó en el cerebro de ambos jóvenes ocasionando que sus caras se pusieran cada vez más rojas y rápidamente desviaran la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos del contrario.

-Ah ya veo…jajaja…vaya me siento alagado Reo, esto…gracias…

-De nada.

Después de eso volvieron a quedarse en silencio, un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos sabia como romper, hasta que al final Kensei hablo.

-Ah y… ¿para que querías verme? -preguntó el chico armándose de valor para mirar al peliblanco, sin embargo, aquella pregunta hizo que el otro se tensara, había olvidado por que estaba allí hasta que el otro se lo recordó y ahora todo los nervios que sentía volvieron de golpe.

Reo no sabia que hacer, ni si quiera sabia por dónde empezar, nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, era alguien frio y de pocas palabras por lo que era normal que la gente le malinterpretara, y desgraciadamente estaba acostumbrado, pero él no quería que Kensei lo malinterpretara, quería poder explicárselo todo correctamente, pero tenia miedo de fastidiarlo y sobre todo de que el chico le odiara y decidiera ignorarlo, definitivamente no podría soportarlo.

En el momento que Reo iba a hablar Kensei se le adelanto.

-Es por la broma ¿Verdad? -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el otro le mirara sorprendido encontrándose con la mirada comprensiva y la sonrisa cariñosa de Kensei.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Los chicos me lo contaron cuando vinieron a verme, en realidad se les escapo y al final me contaron todo-explicó sin dejar de sonreír, diciendo aquello como quien hablaba del tiempo.

\- “Entonces lo sabía”-pensó Reo, lo sabía y no lo odiaba, no había ningún rastro de odio, rencor, enfado o molestia por parte del chico y él lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que, si estuviera, aunque fuera molesto con el Kensei no tendría ningún reparo en decírselo a la cara, solo la sonrisa alegre y la mirada cariñosa que el chico siempre les dedicaba a todos sus amigos.

Reo se sintió horrible en ese momento, casi hubiera preferido que el otro le odiara o al menos se enfadara con él, después de todo se lo merecía.

-Lo siento-se disculpo mientras agachaba la cabeza permitiendo que sus blancos cabellos taparan su rostro-lo siento de verdad, Maeshima, no quería…lo siento…

-Eh esta bien, no es para tanto y después de todo fue un accidente-respondio rápidamente el pelirrojo restándole importancia, se llevo una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y rio-además en parte me lo merecía, me he estado pasando con las bromas y más contigo Reo…lo siento.

En ese momento, el peli blanco levanto la cabeza mirando al chico sonriéndole como si nada y sin poder evitarlo más estallo.

\- ¡No te disculpes! No tienes que disculparte, fue todo culpa mía, yo hice esto…yo…yo soy el que te hizo daño y ahora estas herido…yo…siempre…siempre acabas mal por mi culpa…siempre…-empezó a temblar, sus manos y su cuerpo temblaban de la ira, mientras miraba furioso a Kensei quien le devolvía la mirada sorprendido, era obvio que la disculpa ya no era solo por la broma, sino por todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos, una disculpa que ambos esperaban desde hacía mucho.

Poco a poco la mirada de Kensei se suavizo, lanzándole una mirada que el otro nunca había visto y que le hizo sonrojarse mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, aunque no sabia porque…hasta que el pelirrojo hablo.

-Reo…te amo.

¿Eh?

El tiempo se detuvo

O al menos eso sintió Reo cuando escucho esas dos palabras que hizo que se olvidara de como respirar, miro a Kensei buscando alguna señal que le indicara que fuera una mentira por parte del chico o una cruel broma que seguramente le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos…pero…no encontró ninguna, no encontrar nada, solo la misma mirada que antes, con una sonrisa nerviosa y un hermoso sonrojo en sus dulces mejillas.

-Si…siento si es un poco repentino es que…llevaba un tiempo queriéndotelo decir, la verdad es que mis bromas eran para llamar tu atención y bueno también para por que estas muy lindo cuando te enojas, pero no era mi intención molestarte tonto y se que mi actitud es bastante infantil y…-Kensei iba a continuar parloteando sin sentido pero se callo o mas bien lo hicieron callar cuando sintió como le sujetaban por el cuello de su camiseta y antes de darse cuenta sintió unos labios contra los suyos, unos labios fríos y cortados, los labios de Reo.

Tan pronto como llego se fue y esta vez fue el turno de Kensei de olvidarse de respirar cuando el beso termino y miraba al otro con la cara tan roja como su cabello, por su puesto Reo tampoco estaba mejor, se podía notar el sonrojo resaltando en sus pálidas mejillas, sin embargo, la determinación que mostraba en sus ojos era la misma que cuando iba a competir.

-Yo también…te amo-susurro el peliblanco aún cerca del rostro del otro.

Kensei le miro y parpadeo varias veces, antes de sonreír burlón.

-Perdona no te escuche, ¿puedes repetirlo otra vez? -se burló para molestia del otro.

-Ya me oíste

-Anda

-No

-Porfa

\- ¡Que no!

-Jajajajajaja

Así siguieron ambos chicos, peleándose entre ambos, sin darse cuenta de que ahora ambos estaban tumbados en la cama del pelirrojo y que se sonreían dulcemente, y por su puesto besándose de vez en cuando.

Cabe decir que la noticia de que ambos estaban saliendo, llego rápidamente a sus compañeros de equipo, algunos se alegraron ya sabiendo que esto pasaría, aunque otros pusieron el grito en el cielo, furiosos de haber perdido una oportunidad con el pelirrojo.

Reo por su parte estaba en una nube, quien iba a pensar que de una broma saliera una relación


	5. Música de la verdad (Secret Alien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un teatro donde se escucha música y una voz triste cantando por las noches, cada equipo va a investigar llevandose una sorpresa y una revelación nada agradable.
> 
> OS con música, dejo el link abajo.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu9-5SS8V8M&list=PLJ-at9Yh7OVub2aB-U4I00OXNsMOnxhqC&index=8&ab_channel=KurtHugoSchneider

Todo empezó con un aviso, un simple aviso…

Al parecer en un teatro, se escuchaba por las noches el sonido de un piano cuando no había nadie, cuando todo estaba cerrado, algunos podían jurar que escuchaban la voz de alguien cantar tristemente, como lamentándose, pero al mismo tiempo la voz que se escuchaba era tan hermosa que dejaba hechizados a quienes la escuchaban.

El problema era que no se escuchaba siempre, solo una vez al mes, con la luna llena a las 12 de la noche, se podía escuchar a aquella voz y el sonido del piano, la historia rápidamente se extendió por todo el país, sumándose también mil historias diferentes cada una más extravagante que la anterior, lo único bueno de aquello es que el teatro no estaba sufriendo perdidas pero seguía siendo preocupante lo de aquella voz y aunque algunos querían escucharla, otros tenían mucho miedo, es por eso que estaban pidiendo ayuda para que parara todo aquello.

Aquí es donde todo comienza.

Fue una de esas noches, donde los miembros de la banda Secret Alíen decidieron ir a investigar en ese misterioso teatro, normalmente no le hubieran dado importancia, pero se habían enterado de esa hermosa voz y les dio curiosidad.

\- ¿Es aquí? -preguntó Rex cuando llegaron a la entrada de un hermoso teatro de color rojo.

-Así es, la directora nos dio permiso para entrar, dijo que estaba abierto-respondió Iris.

-No parece muy terrífico.

-Bueno, los testigos dijeron que no sentían miedo cuando lo escuchaban, más era…tristeza.

En ese momento las notas de un piano empezaron a sonar irrumpiendo el silencio de la noche.

-Vamos, quiero ver quién está detrás de esa famosa voz-dijo Tom emocionado y entro en el teatro junto a los otros dos.

Sin hacer ruido, entraron lo más despacio que pudieron y abrieron la puerta con lentitud mientras se ponían detrás de las butacas del fondo, lentamente se asomaron para ver quien era el que tocaba el piano, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quien era.

Allí en el escenario y sentado al piano, bajo la luz de los focos se encontraba Ichiro Yamada, el líder de los Busters Bros, uno de los héroes que derrotaron al partido de las palabras y amigo de los tres.

“Ichiro”-pensaron al unisonó cuando vieron que la misteriosa voz que tanto habían escuchado hablar era del chico, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer o decir nada, el pelinegro empezó a cantar.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Se quedaron sin palabras cuando le escucharon cantar, no era la primera vez que le oían cantar algo que no fuera rap, pero…esto era diferente.

Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

No era por su pronunciación Ichiro sabia ingles perfectamente y su pronunciación era perfecta, llegando a mantener con ellos largas conversaciones en inglés, era algo más.

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

No sabían si era por la letra, el piano o la voz del joven, pero, en esos momentos a los tres les inundo una profunda tristeza y dolor

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'  
Funny when you're dead, how people start listenin'

Tom se aventuró y en el suelo se deslizo para poder ver mejor y mas cerca la cara del chico escondiéndose entre las butacas del teatro, por suerte el pianista no se dio cuenta por estar demasiado metido en la canción, fue en ese momento con Tom, Rex e Iris (estos dos últimos siguiendo al mayor) vieron el rostro del chico.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Aunque ni sus manos, ni su voz temblaran y sus labios reflejaran una sonrisa, su rostro no notaba felicidad, su sonrisa era triste, sus ojos no tenían vida y el brillo de estos eran por las lagrimas silenciosas que bajaban de sus mejillas.

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls

Los tres se quedaron allí en silencio, sin moverse…solamente escuchando, incluso después de que el piano parara y su voz dejara de sonar, se mantuvieron silenciosos y quietos, ni si quiera se movieron cuando escucharon los suaves sollozos provenientes del escenario.

Los tres sintieron unas ganas horribles de llorar, Iris mantenía sus manos en sus labios, mientras se encogía sobre si misma para impedir que se le oyera sus sollozos, Rex tenía las manos en su cabeza mientras tiraba de su cabello, intentando no gritar de rabia y Tom…Tom simplemente estaba allí, quieto como si fuera una estatua, siento como se le desgarraba el alma cada vez que escuchaba los sollozos de aquel chico.

Por que los tres se dieron cuenta con la canción, pero lo confirmaron al ver su rostro, ese rostro que ellos desgraciadamente ya habían visto otra veces debido a sus viajes para ayudar en zonas de guerra, el rostro de alguien que ha sufrido mucho, que ya no puede más, que ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

No era justo, no era nada justo ¿Por qué Ichiro? ¿Por qué ese niño tan valiente, bueno y bondadoso tenia que sufrir tanto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué ningún se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sufría? Esas eran las preguntas que se hacían los tres y que les hacían temblar de rabia e impotencia.

Al final se mantuvieron allí hasta que Ichiro se marcho y luego lo hicieron ellos, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y la tristeza en sus corazón.

-Tom… ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Rex mirando a su jefe y amigo.

El rubio miro las llaves del teatro que tenia en su mano derecha y la cerro en un puño.

-No podemos permitir que nadie se entere de esto…lo más seguro es que Ichiro use esto como vía de escape a su dolor, si lo contamos no tendrá como desahogarse y será peor.

-Pero Ichiro…lo que hemos visto y oído… ¿vamos a dejarlo así? -pregunto Iris secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Ante aquella pregunta Tom negó con la cabeza y miro al teatro.

-Los demás deben saber esto, pero no seremos nosotros quien se lo diga…tendrás que venir y descubrirlo ellos mismo…y se cómo…

Con estas palabras el mayor se fue y los otros dos le siguieron, con la mente en Ichiro y lo que acababa de escuchar, tenían que evitar que el chico se sintiera así pero antes necesitaban ayuda y sabían por quienes empezar.


	6. El florista Parte 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de enterarme de las edad de los personajes y de que Shadow es mayor que Cherry y Joe...os juro que casi me da algo cuando me entere y también me he visto el capitulo 4 por lo que, ya aviso que mi historia va a ser diferente, aunque si se nombra lo ocurrido con Adam pero nadie sabe aún la identidad civil de Shadow.
> 
> También cambie las edades y voy a poner que Shadow tiene 20 y Cherry y Joe 24

Hiromi esperaba no tener que volver a ver al chico tan pronto, en verdad si lo esperaba, pero en la floristería…se olvidó por completo…de que el chico amaba tanto el monopatín que daba miedo, por eso no debió sorprenderse cuando lo vio esa noche en la carrera S, charlando alegremente con ese mocoso silencioso y el niño con orejas de gato. Sin embargo, lo que si le sorprendió fue que, en la solapa de su chaqueta, sujetado con un pin llevaba el tulipán que le había regalado esa mañana, resaltando por el contraste que hacía con su ropa habitual.

\- “Quien demonios lleva una flor a una carrera, idiota”-pensó Shadow molesto mirando de lejos a los tres chicos.

-He ¿has visto a Reki? -escucho Shadow a sus espaldas, el hombre se giró levemente para ver a dos chicas hablando.

-Si lleva un tulipán, ese chico siempre es tan raro.

-Sabes el otro día leí que el tulipán naranja amor prohibido y clandestino.

-Eh ¡imposible! ¿El chico tiene una admiradora?

Ante aquellas palabras Shadow tembló, mientras se sentía cada vez más nervioso, no era imposible que significara eso…no podía…en ese momento su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora hasta que dio con uno de los muchos significados del tulipán naranja y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

\- “Mierda”

-Oye Reki ¿y ese tulipán? -pregunto Cherry, sobresaltando a Shadow, no se había dado cuenta de que los dos adultos se había juntado con ellos.

-Esta mañana no la tenías-dijo Langa, mirando a su amigo.

-Oh me la dieron luego cuando fui a hacer unos recados, fue un amigo-respondió feliz mente el pelirrojo mientras llevaba una mano hacia la flor.

-Solo tú podrías traer una flor a una carrea idiota-se burló Miya.

\- ¡A quien llamas idiota!

\- ¿Eh has oído?

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Quieres decir que fue un chico?

-Asqueroso.

-Si qué asco, dos chicos juntos.

Shadow estaba a punto de estallar mientras escuchaba ambas conversaciones, por un lado, se sentía alagado de que a Reki le gustara tanto la flor, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría, por otro escuchar la conversación de esas dos zorras, le hizo poner más nervioso que nunca y aunque quería gritarles, no podía hacerlo sin exponerse y eso sería peor y su reputación ya tocada se arruinaría, así que solo opto por lo único que solía hacer cuando se sentía acorralado y asustado…atacar.

Rápidamente camino hasta el grupo de chicos con su mejor sonrisa prepotente.

-Jajajajaja que ridículo te ves, ¿una estúpida flor? ¿Qué eres una chica?

Ante sus palabras los otros se giraron para mirarle molesto, mientras la gente se juntaba a su alrededor, por su puesto el que más enfadado estaba fue Reki 

-No es estúpida, alguien a quien aprecio me la regalo y no voy a permitir que te burles.

Esas palabras hicieron que todo el cuerpo de Hiromi temblara y tuvo que luchar para no sonrojarse ¿Alguien a quien aprecia? Pero si solo hablaron unos minutos, como podría decir algo tan descarado, esas palabras solo hicieron que se pusiera más nervioso y por lo tanto con una actitud más agresiva.

-Ja, solo un idiota diría algo como eso, pero si tanto te importa que tal una apuesta, mocoso. Si gano yo dejaras esa asquerosa flor.

-Y si gano yo, no volverás a burlarte-exclamó Reki muy enfadado, ante la sonrisa arrogante de Shadow.

En ese momento Langa puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo e hizo que lo mirara.

-Reki, vamos…no tienes que hacerlo.

-Si no merece la pena pelear con ese idiota-dijo Miya sin preocuparse por que fuera escuchado por el otro, quien iba a gritarle, pero se calló al ver a Reki.

El pelirrojo aparto lentamente la mano de Langa y con paso calmado fue hasta la zona de salida, bajo la atenta mirada de todos quienes estaban extrañados verle tan tranquilo.

-Voy a patinar-fue lo que dijo y se giró para ver a sus cuatro amigos y su rival, quienes se sorprendieron al ver la mirada seria y decidida que mostraba muy diferente a su mirada alegre y despreocupada-y voy a ganar.

Esta declaración puso a todos nerviosos y por primera vez Shadow temía por su victoria.

\- “Vamos vamos tranquilízate, nunca ha podido ganarte y hoy no será la excepción, y si no siempre tienes tus bombas”-pensó para calmarse y darse ánimos, estaba claro que iba a ganar

Perdió

Jamás se imaginó que pasaría, no contra ese mocoso, a pesar de que sabía que era bueno patinando, normalmente con sus insultos y sus bombas podía vencerle, pero…esta vez nada de lo que hizo funciono, el chico no reacciono a sus provocaciones y esquivo sus bombas con facilidad.

“Ese es el verdadero potencial de Reki”-pensó cuando lo vio patinar como un verdadero profesional, estaba sorprendido e hipnotizado con su patinaje, hasta tal punto que no salió de su trance hasta que no estuvo en la línea de meta viendo como los amigos de Reki se abalanzaban sobre él felicitándole por su victoria.

-Reki fue impresionante-dijo Langa.

-Si, no está mal para un idiota-hablo Miya sonriendo.

-Bien hecho chico-felicito Joe.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Reki, felicidades-añadio Cherry.

Reki se sonrojo ante tantos halagos, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro demostrando lo feliz que estaba.

-Muchas gracias

Por otro lado, Shadow estaba ardiendo de rabia, no solo porque había perdido sino porque esos cuatro estaban muy cerca de Reki y encima estaban abrazándolo o poniendo sus manos en el cabello del chico, un sensación amarga se instauro en la boca de su estómago cuando los vio tan cercanos al chico pelirrojo, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía así, sabía que la rabia que sentía no era solo por haber perdido, era algo más pero no podía identificar que…

“Celos”- fue la palabra que atravesó su mente, pero rápidamente la desecho, se negaba a a aceptar eso, además no tenía ningún motivo para sentir celos…él odiaba a aquel enano pelirrojo, lo hacía… ¿verdad?

-Shadow-escucho su voz llamándole y el corazón le dio un vuelco, mientras latía con rapidez, pero lo ignoro antes de girarse con su mejor mueca de enfado solo para encontrarse a un chico sonriéndole con arrogancia, lo que aumento su rabia.

-Me debes una disculpa-siguió diciendo Reki, sonriente mientras señalaba su flor intacta, no se la había quitado en toda la carrera y estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Aquello le enfado de sobremanera ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse por un estúpido tulipán, si él había sido quien se le había regalado en primer lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué al chico le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué decía que era tan importante para él? No lo entendía, no lo entendía a él, ni tampoco entendía por qué le hacía tan feliz y eso le cabreaba.

-No-respondió Shadow ignorándolo.

\- ¿Eh? Una apuesta es una apuesta y tu perdiste, ahora tienes que cumplir-saltó Reki molesto.

-Yo nunca acepte algo como eso, así que no tengo que cumplirlo, maldito mocoso.

\- ¡Maldito tramposo, yo siempre he cumplido con mi parte del trato, aunque perdiera, ahora te toca a ti cumplir! -Exclamó furioso el chico, llamando más la atención de los que allí se encontraban.

\- ¡A mí no me grites, niñato!

-Shadow, las normas de S son claras, si perdiste tienes que cumplir-respondió Cherry con un tono severo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tú no me digas que hacer, si tengo que ignorar a este idiota vale, pero no pienso disculparme por una estúpida flor-Dijo mirando a Cherry para luego señalar a Reki quien se estaba enfadando cada vez más-

\- ¡Que te disculpes, maldito payaso! -gritó Reki y con esta palabras hizo que Shadow perdiera los nervios.

\- ¿¡Que me has llamado, gnomo andante!?-respondió el mayor tomando al chico del borde de su chaqueta para acercarlo a él con la intención de intimidarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo no se esperó aquel rostro del chico, por un momento su rostro paso de enfado a sorpresa y luego temor, mientras sus ojos bajaban hasta donde estaba la mano de Shadow.

Este sin comprender siguió el mismo camino con su mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo pasaba, al tomar a Reki de la chaqueta sin querer lo sujeto justo donde estaba la flor estrujándola entre su mano en el proceso. Lentamente Shadow soltó al chico, rezando internamente por que el tulipán no se hubiera estropeado, pero era demasiado tarde, nada más lo soltó, la flor se marchito y los pétalos cayeron al suelo lentamente.

Un silencio sepulcral se instauro en el lugar, todos mirando expectantes a los dos protagonistas de la discusión, y esperando sobre todo por la reacción del más joven.   
Shadow era uno de los que esperaba que el chico reaccionara, había sido un accidente y una parte de él, concretamente la parte de Hiromi, quería disculparse y decirle que le conseguiría otra, pero claro eso sería exponer su identidad y arruinar su reputación, aunque tampoco quería que el chico se pusiera triste, era un maldito pero tampoco hasta ese punto y se empezaba a preocupar de que no el explosivo Reki no dijera nada, ni si quiera se movía, así que opto por lo único que sabía hacer cuando era Shadow…provocar.

-Jajajajaja, bueno mira por donde ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de esa estúpida flor ¿Qué pasa mocoso, estas triste? Bueno solo es una tonta flor seguro que puedes conseguir otra-dijo Shadow riéndose mientras sus palabras sonaban cruelmente por el lugar, incluso a él le dolió lo que dijo, pero, la verdad es que estaba exagerando su actuación, pero estaba tan nervioso y preocupado que no sabía qué hacer para que el chico reaccionara, en ese punto estaría feliz si Reki le gritaba, insultaba e incluso le golpeara…cualquier cosa menos ese estado apático.

-Tú maldito-dijo Miya intentando acercarse a Shadow, junto a Langa quien también estaba furioso, pero Joe y Cherry les detuvieron, cuando vieron a Reki levantar la cabeza.

Shadow estaba feliz al ver reaccionar a Reki, esperando alguna respuesta furiosa de su parte o incluso algún golpe, pero lo que no se espero era aquello…El chico levanto la vista mostrando una expresión de tremendo dolor, como si acabara de recibir la caída más dolorosa de su vida y estaba intentando por no echarse a llorar. Shadow jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro, ni si quiera cuando destruyo su tabla, había visto rabia sí, pero nunca dolor, nunca tristeza y menos mezcladas.

Reki no dijo nada, solo se giró para ir con sus amigos, en silencio tomo su tabla y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que su tabla le permitió ante la mirada atenta de todos, sin perder tiempo sus amigos también fueron tras él, no sin antes mandarle mirada de odio a Shadow, incluso Cherry y Joe le miraron con desprecio antes de marcharse.

Poco a poco, la gente también se fue dispersando mientras murmuraban lo que acababa de pasar, si bien a muchos le parecían ridículo el tema de la flor, todos estaban de acuerdo que Shadow se había pasado esa vez y sentía pena por el pobre chico pelirrojo, sobre todo los más habituales y que conocían a Reki desde hacía tiempo, eran la primera vez que lo veían tan desolado y se sentían mal por él.

Mientras Shadow, se quedó allí parado, en shock, aún con el rostro dolido de Reki en su mente, una profunda sensación de pena y culpa se instauro en su pecho y se maldijo intensamente por haber sido un completo imbécil, podía haber soportado cualquier cosa por parte del chico, gritos, golpes, insultos, pero no esa mirada, no ese silencio, no la ley de hielo por parte de Reki, podía soportarlo de todos menos de él.


	7. Música de la verdad (Fling Posse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link a la canción:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VH_QCLr_39g

Si querían que todo saliera bien tenían que convencer a los distintos equipos de que fueran al teatro, pero sin decirles las verdad, por suerte eran buenos mintiendo y actuando por lo que no tendrían problemas, en un principio se hablo de que los primeros fueran los hermanos de Ichiro, pero se descartó la idea, con lo cercanos que eran a Ichiro sabían que no tardarían en saltar para ayudar a su hermano si lo vieran tan mal y entonces Ichiro se cerraría en banda y no hablaría con nadie. 

Por eso se prefirió empezar por otro equipo y dejar a los hermanos Yamada para lo último y se decidió que fuera Fling Posse y Matenro los primeros, fue cosa del destino que el equipo de Ramuda fuera al final el primero en ir, ya que un día Tom se los encontró mientras discutían sobre fantasmas y un reto para saber si existían o no, fue hay donde a Tom se le ocurrió la idea y les comento lo del fantasma del teatro, por su puesto los otros ya estaban enterados y, a costa de un asustado Ramuda, decidieron ir a ese teatro encantado.

-No…no me parece bien que estemos aquí-dijo el pelirosa intentando controlar su tartamudeo y que no se notara sus nervios.

-Vamos Ramuda, a lo mejor solo es otro grupo causando problemas-le animo Dice sonriente, cosa que hizo que el mas bajito se sintiera mejor.

-Aunque se han destruido todos los micrófonos hipnóticos del país y los grupos se han disuelto, no tendría que haber este tipo de problemas-saltó Gentaro por otro lado, volviendo a poner a Ramuda nervioso.

-Bueno no perdamos más el tiempo, entremos-Dice muy animado tomo junto con Gentaro cada brazo de Ramuda mientras entraban al lugar, por su parte el pelirosa estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo así que solo se dejo llevar por los otros dos.

Los tres chicos entraron en el teatro muy lentamente caminando a tientas mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, estaban bajando las escaleras hasta el escenario cuando las luces se encendieron de golpe y los tres chicos se escondieron entre las sillas.

Luego escucharon pasos en la tarima del escenario y los tres, uno más asustado que los otros dos, se asomaron para ver quién era sorprendiéndose como lo hizo el grupo anterior de ver al chico de ojos bicolores parado en el escenario.

Rápidamente el miedo y los nervios desaparecieron de sus cuerpos al ver al chico, Dice por su parte ya se estaba incorporando para saludar al joven.

-Ichi…-iba a decir, pero callo cuando Ramuda le tomo de la chaqueta e hizo que se agachara mientras le hacia una señal de que se callara.

Dice le miro confundido, sin entender que pasaba.

-Cállate y mira…Ichiro esta raro-susurro Ramuda mientras señalaba al chico quien se posicionaba en el piano eléctrico que estaba en el escenario, el pelinegro tomo aire antes de poner sus dedos sobre las teclas y empezar a tocar.

\- ¿Sabías que tocaba el piano? -pregunto Gentaro a Ramuda.

-No…nunca lo dijo-respondio el pelirosa sin apartar la vista del chico, no le daba buena espina todo esto y menos por esa expresión vacía y tan impropia de aquel rayo de sol que era el chico.

Tan solo a un par de copas de irme y no volver  
No sé cuánto más voy a poder seguir  
No me hagas mentir, no voy a prometer  
Algo que no sé si yo podré cumplir

¿Por qué duele tanto la verdad?  
¿Por qué al mundo le gusta tanto fingir?  
Yo solo quería sentirme normal  
Y está muy claro que nunca lo fui

Gentaro sabia lo dura que era la verdad, que era mejor mentir por que dolía menos, que fingir y actuar era más fácil que mostrar su yo verdadero por que si evitas que te lastimen, Gentaro lo sabia muy bien por que durante mucho tiempo fue así, pero no lo entendía ¿Por qué alguien como Ichiro se sentía así? El que es dulce, amable, bueno y valiente…el que es un ángel en la tierra. ¿Por qué Ichiro se sentía así?

Y así dejé de ser para ser otro más  
Que hoy solo sea una copia de ayer  
No sé si me lo podré perdonar  
A veces pienso en dejarme vencer

Ramuda tembló al escucharle, Ichiro era la persona más fuerte que había conocido, incluso con todo lo que paso, con todo lo que le hizo pasar él siempre se mantuvo en pie, nunca se rindió y siguió luchando, con esa sonrisa brillante y esa actitud alegre, perdonándolos a todos…a él, incluso por todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado, Ichiro le perdono, le sonrió como siempre le había sonreído e incluso le defendió cuando Jakurai, Samatoki, Kuko y Sasara intentaron golpearle cuando supieron la verdad, y con mucha razón, pero Ichiro en vez de dejarlo o unírseles, le protegido e intercedió por él y por si fuera poco le dijo que, sin importar como hubiera nacido, él era humano como el resto. Todo esto mientras le sonreía y le mirada sin una pizca de odio y rencor…Ramuda jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida…entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería rendirse?

Puede ser que ya no sepa qué es sentirse bien  
Aún soy ese niño en su cumple sin velas ni pastel  
Tal vez viva en el ayer y no sepa ver qué hay después  
Nada va a cambiar por mucho que lo lea del revés

Dice sintió como si se estuviera viendo a él mismo de pequeño, solo en aquella gran mansión, con unos padres que nunca estaban en casa y sin amigos con quienes jugar, ese sentimiento de soledad, de desolación y apatía que se formo en su pecho, sin ganas de saber del futuro, sin ganas de nada, como una marioneta sin alma. Un escalofrió recorrido su cuerpo y las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. Ichiro fue uno de los primeros amigos que hizo además de los de su equipo, le dio un trabajo en su compañía y aunque no le gustaba que fuera un apostador, no le insistía en que lo dejara, solo en que racionara su dinero para que no muriera de hambre y aun así…siempre había un plato de comida caliente y una cama en su casa cuando lo necesitaba…joder incluso le ofreció a vivir con él y sus hermanos cuando le contrato, por que no quería que fuera vagabundeando por todos lados “Cuando tienes un día malo, no hay nada mejor que volver a casa ¿no crees?” fue lo que le dijo cuando le ofreció quedarse allí ”casa” El nunca había tenido un sitio al que llamar casa hasta que él se lo dijo y por primera vez en su vida no le pareció tan mala la idea, no si era Ichiro quien estuviera allí. Pero ahora él se sentía así ¿Por qué?

Puede ser que sea un avión, pero hecho de papel  
Un gran oso hambriento que no se atreve a robar la miel  
Un artista loco que se ha casado con su pincel  
Un tren de la felicidad que duerme solo en el andén

Tan solo a un par de copas de irme y no volver  
No sé cuánto más voy a poder seguir  
No me hagas mentir, no voy a prometer  
Algo que no sé si yo podré cumplir

La verdad no es lo que duele, es la mentira  
Hay quien finge lo que siente porque siempre estuvo en ruinas  
Ser especial depende de cómo lo miras  
Creo que tú y todos lo somos solo por seguir con vida

No hay dos iguales, más recuerda lo que vales, ¿sabes?  
Mañana nuevas oportunidades salen  
¿No puedes perdonarte o no quieres perdonarte?  
Dejarte vencer es dejar que el miedo te gane

Porque puede que sí sepas qué es lo que no te hace bien  
Que ese niño aún tiene un sueño que olvidaste sin quererlo hacer  
El ayer te dejó marchar, déjalo ir tú también  
Que todo va a cambiar si cambias tu forma de ver

Incluso si las últimas palabras fueran positivas y un aliento de esperanza en los labios del joven de ojos bicolores se sentían desoladas, como puñaladas en el corazón…miles de preguntas se formaban en la mente de los tres espectadores ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así? ¿Quién le había hecho tanto daño a ese dulce y amable chico para ponerlo en ese estado? O seria que… ¿Ichiro siempre se sintió así, pero era ahora cuando se daban cuenta? Esa última pregunta les sentó como un balde de agua fría. Y entonces se dieron cuenta, Ichiro siempre se había sentido así, esos sentimientos de tristeza, apatía, depresión estaban en su interior desde hace mucho y con el paso del tiempo solo habían crecido más y más…lo peor es que no se dieron cuenta, ni ellos y estaban seguros que tampoco nadie de los otros equipos. La voz de Ichiro tambaleo en un momento y cuando le miraron se dieron cuenta de que lagrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas sin dejar de cantar, este fue el momento en el que ellos también se pusieron a llorar por el dolor y la impotencia de ver a alguien que los tres querían sufrir y ser tan imbéciles por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Porque aviones de papel nunca se rompen si se estrellan  
La miel es para aquel que no va a temer la colmena  
Entendí que no hay dolor que la resilencia no pueda  
Y cuando venga soledad, te tienes a ti, será el lema

Tan solo a un par de copas de irme y no volver  
No sé cuánto más voy a poder seguir  
No me hagas mentir, no voy a prometer  
Algo que no sé si yo podré cumplir

Ya no sé cómo  
Volver a ser feliz  
Oh, oh

Ichiro se fue tan silenciosamente como había venido, los sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios eran cada vez más leves conforme se alejaban, pero igual de desgarradores que durante la canción.

Rápidamente los tres se levantaron y se marcharon de allí, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible siguieron corriendo incluso después de salir del teatro y no fue hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ramuda y vieron a Tom en la puerta que se detuvieron solo para que Dice se acercara a Tom y le pegara un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el rubio se tambaleara.

Era una suerte de que a esa hora no hubiera nadie por esa zona por que habrían llamado la atención de todos, sin embargo, Ramuda no quería arriesgarse así que les hizo pasar a dentro.

Cuando entraron, Tom se sentó en un de los sofás y observo a los silenciosos jóvenes, a pesar de que ya habían terminado de llorar todavía se notaba los restos de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, además de los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero sobre todo la dura mirada que le lanzaban.

-Lo sabias-empezó Ramuda con tono serio, olvidándose por completo del tono infantil que usaba normalmente y sacando su verdadera voz.

-Si.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el mes pasado, mi equipo y yo fuimos al teatro por lo del fantasma y lo vimos.

-Lo sabias desde todo este tiempo ¿y no nos lo dijiste? ¿Preferiste engañaros a decirnos lo que estaba pasando? -continuo Gentaro su voz sonaba grave y la rabia se escapaba en cada palabra.

Tom no dijo nada esta vez solo asintió levemente y Dice estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él si no fuera porque fue detenido por Gentaro y Ramuda.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada!? Ichiro esta sufriendo…ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo y…y tú…podríamos haber hecho algo antes.

-No me hubierais creado-respondio Tom, mientras miraba a los tres chicos-si os lo hubiera dicho no me hubierais creado, al menos no en la gravedad del asunto, teníais que verlo y sentirlo vosotros mismos.

\- ¿La gravedad? -pregunto Dice mientras se calmaba, Tom por su parte se levantó y seriamente los miro.

-Ichiro se va a suicidar-respondió tan tajante y fríamente que los otros tres se quedaron paralizados en su sitio por la impresión, podían jurar que hasta se les olvido respirar.

-Vosotros lo habéis visto, oído y sentido…su tristeza, su dolor, esta al borde y la unca vía de escape es ese teatro, pero no durará para siempre, al final tendrá que dejarlo y si lo hace no creo que…no creo…-hizo una pausa mientras cogía aire, llevo una mano a sus ojos y los apretó luchando por contener las lágrimas, este no era momento de debilidades.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -pregunto Ramuda rompiendo el silencio que se estaba formando.

Tom quito su mano de sus ojos y se enfoco en el más bajito, estaba serio pero su fachada alegre se había roto y ahora solo mostraba preocupación y dolor, a pesar de que ya no estaba bajo el control del padre del Ichiro y del partido de las palabras, Ramuda siguió manteniendo su personalidad alegre, despreocupada y algo retorcida pero era la primera vez en esos años que le había visto así, sin embargo no era el único, Tom vio como Gentaro siempre tranquilo, frio y calculador, estaba temblando, su rostro mostraba la rabia que estaba conteniendo y sus ojos reflejaban dolor, por último Dice, apretaba con fuerza los pliegues de su abrigo, luchando para no golpearle por haberles ocultado la verdad, intentando no llorar de rabia, mientras esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

\- “Es el efecto de Ichiro”-pensó Tom mientras les observaba, aliviado y dolido al mismo tiempo-Por ahora estar más atento al chico y prestarle más atención, pero sin que sospeche, mientras hare que el resto de equipos también vayan al teatro cuando este Ichiro.

-Pero eso seria una vez al mes-interrumpió Gentaro rápidamente-es demasiado tiempo y si Ichiro…

-No lo hará, hable con la directora del teatro, es amiga de Ichiro y la que dejo que fuera allí, ella sabe todo y esta feliz de ayudar, al parecer es la única que sabia sobre lo ocurrido con Ichiro, pero no ha podido hacer mucho ella misma, me ha dicho que se encargara de que Ichiro no cometa ninguna tontería por los próximos meses-explicó sabía que era arriesgado, pero si iba más de un equipo había más posibilidades de que lo descubrieran.

Fling posse se miraron entre ellos y aunque no estaban muy conformes con el plan, no se les ocurrió otra idea así que aceptaron.

“Por Ichiro”


	8. El florista Parte 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podeis pedir one shots cuando querais, solo dejadlo en los comentarios.

Hiromi pensó que se sentiría mejor al día siguiente después de dormir, de verdad que lo pensó y lo deseo…pero se equivocó completamente, no solo no se sintió bien al día siguiente, sino que se sintió peor los días siguientes, sobre todo por la noche cuando no veía rastro del chico por ningún lado.

Pasaron dos semanas y Hiromi se estaba desesperando cada vez más, ya ni si quiera podía dormir bien y las ojeras se empezaban a ver debajo de sus ojos.

“Deja de comerte la cabeza, idiota”-se riño mientras se tiraba de los pelos, tenía suerte de que no hubiera nadie en la floristería por lo que podía desahogarse un poco y dejar salir la frustración que sentía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, sonando la campana que indicaba que había entrado un cliente, así que el hombre se puso en modo vendedor, mientras se levantaba y sonreía.

-Bienvenido ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -preguntó, pero su voz fue bajando mientras veía al cliente, no era otra que Reki, quien entraba en el lugar sonriendo levemente, con ojos tristes y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Buenos días Higa-san-saludo Reki con voz apagada. El mayor sintió como si le pagaran una patada en el estómago, pero fingió su mejor sonrisa ya que se suponía que él no debía saber nada.

-Reki-kun, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó el mayor amablemente, sin embargo, ante su pregunta, los ojos de Reki se empezaron a poner vidriosos mientras luchaba por no llorar, esa acción asusto a Hiromi quien rápidamente salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó al más joven.

-Reki ¿Qué…que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo…yo…lo siento mucho Higa-san, de verdad lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? -pregunto extrañado por sus balbuceos pidiendo perdón sin parar.

-El…El tulipán…el tulipán que me regalaste se…se…se marchito, fue mi culpa lo siento mucho.

Hiromi se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, estaba claro que la culpa fue suya entonces ¿Por qué se culpaba? No creía que fuera por amabilidad hacia Shadow, estaba claro que el chico lo odiaba, entonces ¿De verdad pensaba que era culpa suya? ¿El chico se estaba culpando de lo ocurrido? Mientras pensaba en eso Hiromi miro al chico y por primera vez, no voy a un mocoso molesto, sino a un joven con un corazón bueno y puro, quizás demasiado para este cruel mundo, que se sentía triste por haber estropeado un regalo de alguien que apreciaba, incluso si el mismo Hiromi no sabía por qué.

Hiromi se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Reki, el peli naranja no lo sabía, pero no quería que siguiera llorando, ni que estuviera triste…él lo quería como en realidad era revoltoso, molesto y alegre…quería proteger esa brillante sonrisa, protegerlo de todo pasara, lo que pasara.

Llevo sus manos al rostro del chico y con suavidad quito las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del chico.

-Está bien Reki, no pasa nada-dijo Hiromi con tanta dulzura que ni el mismo sabía que tenía-no estoy enfadado, solo es una flor, no es nada importante, puedo darte otra en cualquier momento.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó intentando calmarse mientras sus labios temblaba. Esta acción le pareció tan tierna y hermosa a Hiromi que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-De verdad, así que no llores por favor, no soporto verte así pidió Hiromi con total sinceridad, luego se levanto y fue hasta el mostrador para dejar su delantal-Hermana encárgate de la tienda, voy a salir-dijo en dirección a la trastienda.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si te tocaba atender la tienda hoy-la voz de una chica molesta respondió sacando una risa al peli naranja

-Voy a salir con un amigo, así que te lo encargo-respondió Hiromi antes de empujar a Reki fuera de la tienda y cerro la puerta tras él-vamos antes de que aparezca y me haga volver, te invito a un helado-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, pero sintió una mano sujetarle la manga, Hiromi se giro y vio a Reki mirándole fijamente con ojos esperanzados.

\- ¿Somos amigos? -preguntó tímidamente, pero con un tono de esperanza y alegría que hizo que el corazón del mayor empezara a latir con fuerza.

-Claro que somo amigos, aunque no se si quieres tener como amigo a alguien de 20 años-respondió avergonzándose un poco por sus ultimas palabras, la verdad es que la edad le preocupaba y no quería meter en problemas al chico, para su sorpresa, pero Reki le sonrió de esa manera tan brillante que solo él sabía.

-Claro que quiero-respondió alegremente mientras se acercaba más al mayor, Hiromi por su parte sonrió.

-Entonces vamos a por ese helado.

\- ¡Si!

Así los dos chicos fueron a por unos helados, mientras Hiromi pensaba que solo hacia esto para redimir el error que había cometido anteriormente y acabar con la culpa que lo atormentaba desde hacia tantos días, solo por eso, le compara un helado, hablarían un poco y listo, no se volverían a ver nunca más, era fácil…fácil.

Hiromi llego a pensar que el universo le odiaba o al menos pasaba de los planes que él planeaba y a esas alturas no sabia si estar agradecido o no. 

Después de aquel día donde lo invito a un helado, Hiromi y Reki estuvieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche, luego se intercambiaron sus números de móvil y desde ese día hablaban todas las tardes/noches y por las mañanas, antes de ir a la escuela/trabajo respectivamente, además un día a la semana Reki se pasaba por la floristería y pasaban el día juntos. En ese tiempo, Hiromi se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían, además del skate, les gustaba la misma música, las flores y plantas, he incluso las mismas series y pelis, también se enteró de cosas que no se esperaba del chico, además de saber sobre herbología, le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte y la historia, también era bueno en pintura y escultura, y le gustaba mucho leer sobre arte, historia, ciencia ficción y fantasía.

Cuando el chico le dijo que cuando le gustaba algo se obsesionaba, no mentía y sus conocimientos eran muy amplios en varias materias, si no era algo relacionado con las ciencias claro. Ese tipo de materias se le daba especialmente mal y más de una vez tuvo que ayudarle a hacer los deberes, pero el chico era listo y muy aplicado y solía pillar las cosas rápido, durante esas clases se dio cuenta de que el chico también sacaba buenas notas, aunque no le importaba mucho, su única pasión actual era el SK8.

Poco a poco, los días fueron pasando, estos se convirtiendo en semanas y las semanas en meses y Hiromi se hacia cada vez más cercano a Reki y su amistad se hacia cada vez más fuerte, pero el mayor seguía negándose a aceptar que tenia una amistad con el pelirrojo o que lo apreciaba o que ese sentimiento que tenía en su interior desde hace bastante tiempo y que creció cada vez más desde que empezó a juntarse más con Reki, no lo admitía y jamás lo haría o eso pensaba.

Fue una noche en la que estaban en SK8, todos estaban hablando tranquilamente con Shadow observándolos de lejos, si bien es cierto que había ayudado en el entrenamiento de Reki para la carrera contra Adam, aunque la relación de ambos aún seguía algo tensa por el asunto del tulipán, y posteriormente lo ayudo a llevarlo al hospital después de que este acabara herido, nadie sabia de su identidad y era mejor así, no quería complicar más la situación sobre todo tal como estaba Reki actualmente.

El chico, sonreía y bromeaba como siempre, pero Shadow sabia, principalmente como Hiromi, que el pelirrojo había estado triste y frustrado por haber perdido, por su puesto había intentando animarlo todo lo que pudo y se sintió mal por no haberlo ido a visitar los días que había estado en cama, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Cherry, Joe o los mocosos de Langa y Miya le descubrieran, por lo que solo pudo comunicarse con el chico por mensaje y llamada.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, Shadow estaba cerca apoyado en una de las paredes adversando a su alrededor, pero centrando su atención en Reki, cuando escucho la conversación de dos chicas cerca de él.

\- ¿Has visto? Ese niño molesto Reki, ha vuelto y sigo tan gritón como siempre.

-Si y encima se junta con dos grandes patinadores, no entiendo como alguien tan inútil como él puede juntarse con ellos.

-También lo vi hablando con Joe y Cherry-san, ¡Es increíble! Como un idiota e inepto como él puede juntarse con tanta gente increíble.

\- ¿Verdad? Además, no sé cómo se atreve a aparecerse por aquí después de que Adam le venció, debería darle vergüenza, ¿Por qué no se marcha?

-Hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera muerto cuando Adam-sama le tiro de la pista jajajaja.

-Que mala, pero tienes razón los inútiles como él mejor muertos así no molestan jajajaja.

Las dos jóvenes reían sin parar de manera escandalosa mientras hablaban, por su puesto la conversación no paso desapercibida, ni para Reki, ni sus amigos y muchos menos para Shadow quien estaba luchando por no decir nada, pero cuando las escucho desear la muerte de Reki y reírse como hienas fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Con paso firme se acerca a ellas y sin decir nada tomo a una del cuello alzadora del suelo y a la otra del pelo rubio teñido para finalmente tirarlas a ambas al suelo en un golpe seco, los gritos de dolor y quejidos de ambas mujeres fue suficiente para llamar la atención de aquellos que no sabían que ocurrían, por su puesto las dos mujeres intentaron decirle algo, pero se cayeron al ver la mirada furioso del antihéroe.

-Tenéis mucho valor ¿eh? Zorras, os dedicáis a hablar sin pesar pero nunca os he visto tomar una tabla, solo os pavoneáis buscando una polla que chupar y creeros importantes, pues-cada palabra que decía era puro veneno fundido con la rabia que ebullida desde su interior-os atrevéis a hablar de Reki, pero no tenéis ni idea de lo que ha pasado, él al menos a tenido huevos de enfrentarse a Adam, cosa que ninguno de aquí a tenido el valor de hacer por que sois unos cagados de mierda-Shadow miro a todos con desprecio y volvió su vista a las dos mujeres que seguían tumbadas en el suelo-el es mucho mejor que vosotros, basura, y si os vuelvo a escuchar que decís algo del mocoso-hizo tronar sus puños y sonrió macabramente-os hare desear la muerte.

Ante esa última declaración, las dos mujeres salieron corriendo de allí asustadas, mientras Shadow sonreía satisfecho, luego se dio cuenta de que todos le miraran como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

\- ¡Y vosotros que miráis! -grito furioso y avergonzado, por suerte eso último no se noto y la multitud rápidamente se dispersó, Shadow se relajó por un momento 

-Shadow-escuchó su voz llamándole y rápidamente volvió a ponerse nervioso, sin embargo, intento disimularlo lo mejor que pudo y se giro para ver al chico mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oye no me malinterpretes…es solo que…te he visto esforzarte tanto que no me pareció justo y…además esas tías ya me estaban cansando…solo te utiliza como excusa para gritarles-se explico diciendo una verdad a medias, era cierto que no las soportaba, no desde el asunto del tulipán ya que todo empezó por su culpa, además no le gustaba que se metiera con el chico con lo mucho que se había esforzado en entrenar, pero…había algo más…algo que no se atrevía a admitir.

Sin embargo, Reki pareció conformarse con ese comentario ya que le dio una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con el sol de lo brillante que era y que jamás pensó que recibiría como Shadow.

-Muchas gracias-fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse con sus amigos quienes no habían perdido de vista al chico y ni la conversación.


	9. ¿Buena o mala idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leed la nota final por favor.

¿Saben cuándo piensas algo, pero en realidad lo dices en voz alta y no te das cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde y te arrepientes para el resto de tu vida? Bien pues Ichiro lo aprendió a las malas.

Todo ocurrió una noche cuando los equipos se reunieron en casa de Ichiro a beber, estaban todos menos Iris, Nemu, Jiro y Saburo, quienes no habían podido asistir por que estaban con sus amigos. En cualquier caso, todos lo estaban bien, entre risas, bromas, comida y alcohol todos se estaban divirtiendo y algunos ya estaban algo borrachos como Ramuda, Dice, Hifumi, Doppo, Sasara, Rosho, Kuko y Jyushi el resto en cambio estaban bien ya fuera porque tenían buena resistencia al alcohol como era en la mayoría o porque no bebían como Ichiro, ya que no le gustaba o Jakurai, el cual tenia estrictamente prohibido probar una sola gota, la primera vez que todos bebieron juntos, intentaron el resto intento que Jakurai bebía, y aunque el sus compañeros de equipo, tanto los antiguos como los actuales, intentaron detenerles, no impidió que el medico se emborrachara, desde ese momento se juraron que no dejarían que el mayor probara nada de alcohol, nunca más.

La cuestión era que, hubo un momento en la noche que la conversación se empezó a tornar algo pervertida, y aunque a muchos no les gustaba ese tema, no impidió que poco a poco más chicos se unieran a la conversación conforme el alcohol entraba en sus venas, Ichiro al ser uno de los que estaba sobrio decidido pasar, por que se sentía incomodo así que empezó a jugar con su móvil, sin embargo, de vez en cuando prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Vale, vale ahora yo-dijo Ramuda sonriente, pensó un poco hasta que se le ocurrió algo- ¿que es mejor, esposas o cuerdas?

Ante esa pregunta el resto se quedo pensativo, hasta que alguien hablo.

-Cuerdas-dijo Ichiro sin dejar de mirar el móvil- hacen menos daño que las esposas y son más bonitas estéticamente, sobre todo si es de un material liso como tela o de cinta, así no te dejan marcas, ni te lastimas…duele horrores las abrasiones por las cuerdas…-para de mirar el móvil mientras piensa-aunque las muñequeras de cuero son mejores, si es solo para atar las muñecas y los tobillos.

Luego de eso siguió mirando su móvil como si nada, recostándose en su lado del sofá, sin embargo, conforme pasaban los segundo y debido al silencio sepulcral que había se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Lentamente y con una expresión de miedo en su rostro mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas por la vergüenza, empezó a levantar la vista del móvil y miro al resto, dándose cuenta de que todos le miraran con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque a muchos no se les notaba.

-Lo he dicho en voz alta ¿verdad? -dijo Ichiro siendo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, algunos movieron la cabeza en señal de asentimiento-mierda-susurro poniendo una mano en su rostro avergonzado.

Aquello fue suficiente para despertar a todos de su trance y de paso quitarles la borrachera y en menos de un segundo Ichiro ya estaba rodeado por todos haciéndole un montón de preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Lo has probado, ¿verdad? Lo has tenido que probar

\- ¿Has atado o te han atado?

\- ¡Ramuda! -gritaron los otros molestos.

\- ¡Qué! es una pregunta como otra cualquiera

\- ¿Cuándo fue? Ni si quiera sabia que te gustaba el bdsm ¿fue con tu primera novia, la que me contaste?

-Ok, ok stop-dijo Ichiro alejándolos, ya que se estaba empezando a agobiar, se maldijo a si mismo ya que esperaba que ese secreto se fuera a la tumba con él, pero viendo que no podría librarse, ni culpar al alcohol, solo le queda tirar para adelante y hablar.

-No se mucho, solo se por mi experiencia-dijo mirando a Dice-y obviamente si lo he probado-miró a Sasara-he atado y me han atado pero prefiero que me aten-admitió avergonzado a un sonriente Ramuda-Kuko no me gusta el bdsm, solo he probado lo de atar nada más y no, no fue con ella fue…-tomo aire-fue con un novio que tuve después de que The dirty dawn se separara, en realidad…no sé si se podría decir que era mi novio ya que solo nos acostábamos algunas veces-luego miro al resto que seguían sorprendidos-soy bisexual, por si no quedo claro.

Aquella respuesta fue más que suficiente para calmar la curiosidad de los chicos quienes se alejaron, sin embargo, aún había un silencio incomodo, al menos para Ichiro.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que os olvidéis de esto? ¿O que lo podamos culpar alcohol? -preguntó Ichiro esperanzado.

-No-fue la respuesta general.

-lo suponía.

-Vaya quien diría que el pequeño Ichiro era todo un pervertido-soltó Jyuto divertido mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-No soy un pervertido-se quejo Ichiro volviendo a sonrojarse.

\- ¿Y tus hermanos lo saben? -preguntó Ramuda, pero el almohadazo que recibió en la cara fue respuesta más que suficiente.

-No y como alguno de vosotros diga algo está muerto-amenazó a todos furioso y avergonzado, aunque su vista se centró en los más borrachos o inmaduros de la sala, ya que sabía que algunos como Jakurai, Samatoki, Rio, Tom y Hitoya, no dirían nada, una cosa es que fueran ellos, pero prefería que sus hermanitos, no se enteraran de su vida sexual.

\- ¿Eh? Tal vez deba llamarles y decirles-siguió diciendo Ramuda burlarse de Ichiro, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-Ramuda ni se te ocurra-amenazó el de ojos bicolor, sin embargo, el de cabello rosado le saco la lengua e hizo como que llamaba antes de empezar a correr para ser perseguido por un furioso Ichiro, bajo la atenta mirada y risas de los demás.

Pero, lo que Ichiro no sabia es que había alguien quien, en su mente ya estaba guardando esa información para usarla muy pronto, después de todo.

\- “¿Qué clase de novio seria, sino lo complaciera?”-pensó esa persona sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro quien hablaba desde el teléfono de Ramuda con sus hermanos, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo esbelto del chico y deteniéndose en su lindo y respingón trasero, el hombre se relamió los labios- “definitivamente me voy a divertir mucho”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente parte será +18 y tenéis que elegir quien es el novio misterioso de Ichiro, si veo que hay muchas opciones elegiré la que mas votos tenga y si eso ya hare otras versiones con los otros chicos, no pondré a Samatoki, por que se que muchos me los vais a pedir, así que ya hare un cap con él, así que decidme otros chicos, en los comentarios.
> 
> Bye.


	10. El florista Parte 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy intentando hacer los OS mas cortos así habrá más partes

Después de lo ocurrido, Shadow no volvió a ver a Reki hasta que se lo encontró como Hiromi ese fin de semana, como siempre ambos fueron a dar un paseo mientras charlaban de como les había ido la semana, fueron a por unos helados y se sentaron en un banco del parque.

-Sabes me ocurrió algo el otro día ¿Recuerdas que te hable de Shadow? -preguntó Reki de repente, haciendo que Hiromi casi se atragantara con el helado, pero se pudo recuperar y por suerte el otro no lo noto.

-Si...si, es el antihéroe de S, ¿no? En la red hablan mucho de él-respondió Hiromi intentando parecer tranquilo, en sus conversaciones anteriores ya salió el tema de S, por su puesto el mayor no le dijo que era patinador, pero sí que era aficionado a esas cosas por internet, por lo que "conocía" todo lo que pasaba en las carreras por la red.

-Si pues no te vas a creer los que paso la otra noche, resulta que unas chicas estaban burlándose de mi porque perdí contra Adam-explicó sin evitar hacer una mueca al decir eso último, Hiromi frunció el ceño, se notaba que aún le dolía aquello, sin embargo, Reki se recompuso rápidamente-y resulta que Shadow ¡me defendió! ¿No es genial? Sinceramente pensaba que me odiaba, estoy aliviado de que no sea así.

Esa declaración sorprendió más al peli naranja, no se esperaba que el chico pensara eso y que además se sintiera aliviado porque no fuera así.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te odia? -la pregunta salió de su boca antes de darse cuenta, pero el otro la respondió mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

-Siempre a sido especialmente duro conmigo, desde que llegue me tomo en la mira y no se pensé que me odiaba...tampoco sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace-agacho la cabeza ante aquello como si esas palabras le trajeran malos recuerdos. Hiromi se sintió mal al verlo así y aun más por el comportamiento tan cruel que había tenido, si bien era cierto que muchas veces ese comportamiento de Reki, tan brillante, le irritaba, nunca pensó que lo odiara, ni mucho menos.

-Y tú ¿No lo odias? -preguntó temeroso imaginándose que seria un si rotundo y no podía negar que se lo merecía.

-No, claro que no-fue su respuesta mientras sonreía.

-Eh, pero si siempre te quejas de él, de lo mal que te trata y de lo malo que es...no te culparía por odiarlo-dijo acabando la frase en un susurro triste pero que él otro escucho perfectamente.

-Se que, suele ser malo, grosero y muchas veces me hace rabiar, pero-empezó a decir mientras se levantaba para ir a la pelea y tirar los restos de su helado y el papel que uso para limpiarse-no creo que ese sea el verdadero Shadow-Hiromi levanto la cabeza cuando le escucho sin entender a que se refiera-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero, sé que muchos allí usan disfraces para ocultar su identidad, algunos incluso cambian parte de su personalidad, es como un método de escape ¿Sabes? Allí todos son patinadores, no son hombres o mujeres, ricos o pobres, trabajadores o estudiantes...solo, son patinadores, creo que muchos utilizan S para poder escapar de su vida diaria y de todo lo malo que les pasa, y utilizan esas identidades falsas para poder ser ellos mismos o deshaga ese y creo que Shadow es ese tipo de persona-el sol se estaba poniendo y la luz del atardecer iluminaba el lugar, Reki se giro para mirar a Hiromi y le sonrió-por eso no lo odio, simplemente creo que él interpreta un papel como muchos allí, pero se que en el fondo es alguien bueno y bondadoso, si no no me habría ayudado a entrenar, ni llevado al hospital ¿no crees? A mi de verdad me gustaría poder conocer al verdadero Shadow, siento que seriamos muy buenos amigos ¿no?

Hiromi se quedo sin palabras, estaba demasiado absorto en la presencia brillante de Reki, con esa sonrisa tan brillante y cálida como el sol que se estaba poniendo a su espalda y aquellas dulces palabras que aceleraron su corazón, por un momento juro que el chico parecía un ser enero, como un ángel, un hermoso ángel que había ido a parar en su vida.

-Si-fue lo único que respondió, aunque no fue tanto a las palabras del chico, sino para si mismo por que en ese momento Hiromi se dio cuenta de la verdad, de la dolorosa verdad que su cerebro, corazón y alma habían intentado negar, pero en aquel momento se le hizo imposible. No solo disfrutaba de su compañía, el chico se había vuelto importante para él, muy importante ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, quizás desde antes de que se conocieran como Hiromi y Reki, quizás fuera cuando lo conoció como Shadow, el momento en que lo vio aparecer por primera vez en S y quedo prendado de su sonrisa y de esos ojos inocentes y brillantes de la emoción, Hiromi se maldijo y agradeció a los cielos esa noche cuando estuvo en su cuarto mirando al techo y por fin comprendido todos los sentimientos que estaban en su interior desde hacía tanto.

"Estoy enamorado de Reki"


	11. El florista Parte 5.

Después de aquel día, Hiromi se pasó los días pensando y pensando como había podido ocurrió, cuando y sobre todo que hacer, pero conforme pasaban las semanas con Reki, esas preguntas se iban olvidando y al final simplemente se dejó llevar.

Aproximadamente, dos semanas después de su gran revelación Hiromi estaba muy feliz limpiando la tienda, ese día vería a Reki y quería invitarle al cine a ver una nueva película, luego irían a cenar, estaba muy emocionado ya que era como una cita o al menos para él.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió con su característico tintineo y un feliz Hiromi se giro escoba en mano para atender al cliente.

-Buenos…-empezó a decir, pero al ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y la escoba cayó al suelo.

Delante de él estaba Langa con su uniforme de la escuela y su típico rostro, Hiromi intento disimular su nerviosismo, tomo de nuevo la escoba y se acercó a Langa.

-Buenos días ¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó con su cortesía habitual.

-Se que eres Shadow-fue la única respuesta de Langa y Hiromi pensó que el mundo se le caía encima.

Tal era el nerviosismo y el shock que sentía al ser descubierto tan pronto que se quedo callado abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-Seré directo Shadow-continuo Langa al ver que el otro no respondía- Aléjate de Reki.

Ante esa declaración Shadow salió de su estado y frunció el ceño mirando seriamente al menor.

\- ¿Qué?

-Te han visto con Reki, Cherry-san y Joe-san, te han visto salir varias veces con él y Miya descubrió que eres el “amigo florista” del que tanto habla-explicó con un tono frio pero que se le notaba la molestia en su voz conforme hablaba-no se que juegos te traes para engañarlo así pero no quiero…no queremos que le hagas daño, así que aléjate de él ya.

Hiromi le miro furioso rechinando los dientes y apretando los puchos para contener la rabia de su interior que amenazaba con salir, ¿Quién se creían ellos para decirle que se alejara de Reki? Si era cierto que por sus acciones pasadas podían estar preocupados, pero ellos no lo conocían, ni la relación que tenían con el pelirrojo y aunque así fuera, esto era algo que le concedía a él y al chico. 

\- ¿Y si no quiero? -preguntó secamente, controlándose para golpearlo después de todo sigue siendo un menor.

Langa suspiro cansado, cosa que molesto más al mayor, pero se mordió la lengua.

-Una apuesta-fue la repuesta del peli azul-El sábado por la noche compitamos y si gano yo le dirás a Reki quien eres de verdad y te alejaras de él.

Hiromi se marido el labio, una cosa era alejarse de él, por mucho que le doliera podía poner una excusa, pero… ¿Decirle la verdad? Eso podría hacer que su amistad se rompiera por completo y que el pelirrojo lo odiara para siempre, definitivamente el chico lo tenia todo planteado…aunque ese plan, estaba seguro que el otro mocoso y los dos adultos tenían también que ver.

-Y si yo gano, nos dejareis en paz-propuso el otro, era arriesgado ya que Langa era un gran patinador, pero…por Reki lo haría.

La noche de la carrera llego y Shadow estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, después de todo se jugaba mucho, cuando llego los otros ya estaban allí, Shadow ni les dirigió la palabra solo los miro, centrando su mirada en Reki antes de marcharse en silencio a la salida.

-Aún no lo entiendo-dijo Reki mirando a Langa- ¿Por qué quieres competir con Shadow? ¿Qué os habéis apostado?

Langa miro a su amigo con la misma cara inexpresiva, pero le sonrió levemente con esa sonrisa solo dedicada a él-ya lo sabrás, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Eh? Pero no es justo, todos lo sabéis menos yo.

-Tranquilo limo, o te harás daño de tanto pensar-se burlo Miya mientras le sonreía-tu solo deja que él se encarga de todo.

-Pero…

-Ya escuchaste Reki, además no queda mucho-dijo Cherry.

-Si mocoso, ¿no quieres que Langa gane? -preguntó Joe sonriente, ante este comentario Reki se cruzo de brazos he hizo un puchero molesto.

-Claro que quiero-susurró, aunque fue escuchado por el resto y Langa sonrió más, antes de irse a la línea de salida.

¡3,2,1 Go!

La carrera comenzó con Shadow a la cabeza gran parte del camino, pero el entrenamiento de Langa se notaba que había dado frutos ya que a mitad de camino llego a la misma altura que Shadow, este por un momento se sintió tentado de usar sus bombas, pero, la conversación en el pasado con Reki de que no le gustaba ese tipo de métodos, hizo que no las usara al final Langa gano por una gran diferencia y un gran espectáculo por parte del patinador.

Shadow miro desde lejos como todos festejaban la victoria del peli azul, pero sobre todo su mirada se centraba en la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes del pelirrojo que adoraba, sabiendo que ya nunca más volvería a verlo.

Tomo aire varias veces, dándose animo y luchando con el dolor de su pecho antes de acercase a ellos, conforme los demás se daban cuenta de su presencia se iban callando hasta que llego hasta ellos y todos le miraron.

-Cumpliré con mi parte-dijo Shadow mirando a Langa antes de posar su vista en Reki- ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? -preguntó casi en un susurro, Reki parpadeo confundido mirando a sus amigos, sin entender que ocurría, pero estos solo le hicieron un gesto para que fuera, así que Reki hizo caso y siguió al pelirrojo.

Ambos fueron a una parte apartada de S, donde la gente aparcaba sus vehículos, conforme camina Reki se iba sintiendo más y más nervioso ya que no había nadie por los alrededores, pero extrañamente una parte de él le decía que no se preocupara que Shadow no le haría nada, pero no sabía por qué.

Al final pararon en frente de una camioneta rosa que se le hacia extrañamente familiar a Reki.

-Esto… ¿Qué hacemos aquí Shadow? -preguntó Reki más preocupado por el silencio del mayor que de que estuvieran solos.

-Hace unos días, Langa vino a verme a mi trabajo e hicimos una apuesta, si él ganaba yo tenia que contarte la verdad-respondió aun sin girarse, solo fue hasta la parte de atrás de la camioneta y tomo algo, luego fue hasta una parte del vehículo donde estaba tapado con cinta y empezó a quitarla.

Reki estaba confundido ¿Langa conocía a Shadow fuera de S? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y que tenia que ver él con la apuesta? ¿De que verdad hablaba? Esas eran las preguntas que se le pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo una y otra vez hasta que el otro hablo.

-Creo que esto será suficiente-respondio Shadow apartándose para mostrar lo que había quitado.

Reki se acerco mientras sentía que se le cortaba la respiración, sin parar de mirar las letras del vehículo que ponía el nombre de una floristería que conocía muy bien.

-Shaw…Shadow ¿Qué es? -intentó preguntar girándose para encararlo y lo vio, aún con restos de maquillaje en el rostro, debido a las toallitas limpiadoras, y el pelo aplastado Reki pudo ver a quien se escondía detrás de Shadow-Hiromi-san-susurro sin creérselo.

-Hola Reki.

-No esto no puede ser no…-susurraba el pelirrojo sin creérselo mientras apoyaba una mano en la camioneta rosa, se quedo mirando al suelo unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo al otro-me mentiste

-No Reki, no lo hice yo…

\- ¿Y lo del tulipán? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Te arrepentiste de habérmelo lado? ¿Entonces lo que me dijiste después era mentira? -preguntaba sin parar, poco a poco su voz se empezó a elevar reflejando el dolor que sentía.

\- ¡No! Reki escucha eso fue un accidente yo no quería…de verdad…-Hiromi tampoco estaba mejor estaba desesperado y no sabia que hacer para que el chico le escuchara, intento acercarse a él, pero este se apartó caminando hacia atrás, con lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-Dijiste que eras mi amigo, estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo…yo pensaba que podía confiar en ti, pero todo este tiempo… ¿Qué he sido…un juego? ¿Una forma de saber como ganar a Langa y a los chicos?

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Reki jamás haría eso, tú me conoces, por favor créeme y déjame explicarte -volvió a intentar acercarse, pero Reki se volvió a alejar de él, finalmente Hiromi se detuvo cuando vio las lagrimas caer por el rostro del chico.

-No…ya no te conozco y no quiero explicaciones de un mentiroso como tú, aléjate de mi y no te me acerques nunca más-fueron las duras palabras que dijo Reki entre lagrimas antes de marcharse corriendo de allí dejando al mayor solo.

Quería detenerle, de verdad que quería, pero no pudo, sus pies se quedaron quietos y su garganta se abstenía de producir un solo sonido, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movió hasta que se quedo completamente solo y cayo de rodillas en el suelo, sus puños golpearon varias veces el suelo hasta que pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron acompañadas por las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Allí se quedo Shadow con el corazón destrozado no solo por que había perdido al único amigo de verdad que había tenido, sino también al amor de su vida…todo por una mentira y una apuesta.


	12. Música de la verdad (Matenro)

Matenro fue mucho más fácil de convencer que Fling Posse, una pequeña charla con Jakurai por parte de Tom, fue suficiente para sacar la curiosidad del médico y que este llevara a sus dos compañeros de equipo el mes que viene al teatro, sin embargo, estos llegaron antes de media noche y se dedicaron a esperar en la última fila de butacas del centro.

\- ¿Por qué hemos llegado tan pronto, sensei? -pregunto Hifumi, este estaba muy calmado con toda la situación del supuesto fantasma, al contrario que Doppo quien estaba bastante nervioso, aunque este era más por si los pillaban allí.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que provoca que ese fantasma venga todas las noches a cantar, creo que venir antes nos hará saber, que es lo que lo provoca.

-Pues yo espero que no le provoquemos nosotros-dijo Doppo temblando, Hifumi rio mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigos, iba a burlarse de él, pero la luz iluminando el escenario hizo que se callara, rápidamente los tres se escondieron debajo de las butacas, escuchando los pasos ir y venir como si estuvieran trayendo algo, luego escucharon leves sollozos de alguien llorando en silencio, los tres se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa en sus rostros.

Jakurai les hizo una señal de silencio a los otros dos, mientras intentaba asomarse, sin embargo, el sonido de un piano le detuvo, pero no fue hasta que escucharon su voz que hizo que los tres se congelaran.

Era la voz de Ichiro. 

A veces es el dolor  
Lo que te hace sentir vivo  
Cuando pierdes el control  
Y solo puedes gritar  
Y aunque sé que adentro hay más  
Solo quiero desconectarme y dejar de llorar

A veces me siento tan vacío  
Al estar lleno de nada  
Tenerlo todo y aun así no encontrar lo que buscaba  
Cansado de empampar la almohada  
Y de fingir que estoy mejor al despertar de mal  
Por las mañanas

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta al escucharle, en su mente vino recuerdos de las veces que se encontró a Ichiro, con ojeras y los ojos hinchados, en ese momento el chico le dijo que era porque estaba ocupado con el trabajo. Que iluso fue al creerle o quizás fue que no quería aceptarlo en momento. El dolor se iba instaurando en el pecho de Jakurai al recordarlo y escuchar sus palabras, maldiciéndose por no haber estar más atento en el pasado.

Llámame loco, pero es lo siento  
Adentro hay cientos de fragmentos  
Cientos vagando en mi pensamiento y aunque lo intento  
No lo entiendo y tiendo a soñar despierto  
Y a pensar durmiendo

A veces quisiera arráncame el corazón  
Porque sé que dolería menos que latiendo  
Y aunque quiera creer en la razón, sé que está mintiendo  
Porque peor mucho que ella piense, yo lo estoy sintiendo

Doppo, no lo entendía ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así? Él sabía perfectamente lo que era estar depresivo y odiarse a sí mismo, pero aun así nunca llego al dolor y desesperación que Ichiro reflejaba en aquella letra. El joven siempre había sido alguien alegre, vivaz y capaz de enfrentar todo lo que se le presentara con una sonrisa y la cabeza alta…acaso… ¿Todo aquello no era más que una fachada?

Y es que es ilógico, parece que se me va la cabeza  
Busco la felicidad mientras escribo esta tristeza  
Pero siempre preferí el sabor de una lágrima  
Que mentirles a mis latidos y no poder pasar pagina

A veces es el dolor  
Lo que te hace sentir vivo  
Cuando pierdes el control  
Y solo puedes gritar  
Y aunque sé que adentro hay más  
Solo quiero desconectarme y dejar de llorar

La respiración de Hifumi se corto mientras las lagrimas caían sin control, conocía perfectamente por su miedo a las mujeres, el dolor que sentía Ichiro, pero no se esperaba que el pelinegro, sintiera ese dolor tan grande “¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ichiro?” pensaba el rubio dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente, al igual que las hacían las del chico del escenario.

A veces me siento cansado de estar cansado  
De ser esclavo de esta vida que aún no se en que lo consiste  
Y te cuento un chiste, todos vivimos preocupado de un pasado  
Que se fue y de un futuro que aún no existe

Y yo no paro de dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.  
Estoy tan mareado, vomitando heridas muertas  
Pero soy de esas personas que aprende de la tormenta  
Y escriben con sangre, lo que siente en su libreta

A veces soy solo un poeta en su escritorio  
Que se come lo de dentro y deja intacto el envoltorio  
Al escribir me voy quitando esas prendas tan negativas  
Y he aprendido que la desnudez puede estar bien vestida

Que me queman tanto esas caricias frías  
Y en ocasiones me congela el calor del abrazo de un extraño  
Me jode tanto llorar de alegría  
Pero tener que sonreír de con falsedad por miedo a hacernos daño

Extraño ser un niño y soñar con poder volar  
Aun con miedo a las alturas, lograr saltar sin pensar  
Nunca más dudar de mí, ni temer hacerme viejo  
Y dejar de verte a ti cuando me miro al espejo

La última frase alerto a los tres y la imagen del padre de Ichiro se le vino a la mente ¿eso era lo que temía? ¿parecerse a su padre? Los tres estaban seguros de que Ichiro jamás podría parecerse a ese cruel hombre, mientras el padre de Ichiro, era cruel y manipulador que solo veía por sus intereses, Ichiro era como un ángel caído del cielo, un rayo de sol que con su luz sacaba al resto de la oscuridad y calentaba sus almas, Ichiro era alguien a quien seguir, a quien admirar, era alguien quien tendría que ser feliz todos los días de su vida, no estar fingiendo sonrisas, no teniendo que sufrir ese dolor y menos en silencio.

No quiero ser el reflejo de esta sociedad podrida  
Donde lloran por tu muerte los que te ahogaron en vida  
Me niego a que un ciego me dé  
Lecciones de como ver encajar en este puzle  
Que nunca logre entender porque

A veces es el dolor  
Lo que te hace sentir vivo  
Cuando pierdes el control  
Y solo puedes gritar  
Y aunque sé que adentro hay más  
Solo quiero desconectarme y dejar de llorar

Y aunque a veces estés solo, aunque este rodeados de gente  
Está bien de no estar bien y es que eso te hará más fuerte  
Yo conseguí encontrarme cuando estaba más perdido  
Y fue al borde de la muerte cuando pude apreciar lo que realmente  
Significa estar  
Vivo

Al acabar la canción, Jakurai les hizo una señal a unos llorosos Doppo e Hifumi e les indico que le siguiera, en silenció los tres se marcharon de allí, procurando no ser notados, no fue hasta que estuvieron lejos del teatro cuando uno de ellos se dispuso a hablar.

-Sensei…eso…eso era…-intento decir Doppo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ni quiera sabía que decir después de lo que había escuchado.

Jakurai asintió sin atreverse a decir una palabra por miedo a que su voz le traicionara.

-No…no lo entiendo, Ichiro-kun, el…él siempre está sonriendo, siempre esta alegre ¿Por qué…porque él? -murmuraba Hifumi sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-No siempre el que sonríe es feliz, a veces la gente sonríe para ocultar el gran dolor que lleva dentro-murmuro Jakurai llevando su mirada al cielo, recordando todo lo que sabía de Ichiro, todo lo que le había contado en confidencia, el dolor de perder a su madre, el abandono de su padre, el despreció y soledad que sufrió en el orfanato y posteriormente de sus propios hermanos cuando él se alejó de ellos para luchar por darles una vida mejor. Nunca se plantea, ni si quiera pensó en todo el dolor que sufría, siempre lo veía allí, tan valiente, tan alegre y brillante, sonriendo como si nada le pasara, que idiota había sido, ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo? ¿Y él se hacía llamar su amigo? ¿De verdad, tenía el valor de sentir lo que sentía por él, aun después de esto?

-Sensei-llamo Hifumi preocupado junto con Doppo- ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó angustiado, era la primera vez que no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situación, al igual que Doppo ya que, aunque él también era algo depresivo, nunca había llegado al punto en el que estaba Ichiro y eso era preocupante.

Jakurai se quedó en silenció pensando y recordó el comportamiento tan raro que había tenido Ramuda cuando se lo encontró hacia dos días, también en la petición de Tom de que fueran a ese teatro, una idea de lo que podría estar pasando se le vino a la cabeza, pero tendría que esperar a mañana para confirmarla.

-Venid mañana a mi consulta, hablaremos de esto con calma, pero por si acaso no digamos nada a nadie de lo que ha pasado esta noche ¿Entendido?

Los otros dos asintieron y regresaron a casa, ahora solo quedaba saber cuál era el plan que Tom tenía preparado y con el cual esperaban salvar a Ichiro lo más pronto posible.


	13. Música de la verdad (Bad Ass Temple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link aqui:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgKS6LOwhH4&ab_channel=Lytos

Kuko, Jyushi y Hitoya se pararon esa noche enfrente del teatro, habían escuchado los rumores sobre la hermosa voz que se escuchaba todas las noches de luna llena cada mes, pero recientemente las noches que se escuchaba eran cada vez más seguidas y las letras cada vez más tristes. Era por eso que en el templo de Kuko se les había pedido que investigara y Kuko accedió más por curiosidad que por que su padre le obligara, por su puesto al tratarse de algo relacionado con la música había invitado al resto de su equipo para que lo acompañara, habría invitado a Ichiro, pero últimamente el joven se veía muy cansado como si no durmiera bien por las noches.

\- “Bien, si cumplo con este trabajo el viejo me dejara en paz y podré llevar a Ichiro de viaje, así descansa y pasamos tiempo juntos”-pensó Kuko emocionado, antes de girarse a ver a sus dos compañeros- ¿Listos?

-No…no quiero estar aquí-tartamudeo Jyushi temblando de miedo-ni si quiera traje a Amanda-susurro.

-Y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar jugando a los fantasmas-se quejó Hitoya.

-Dejad de quejaros y vamos, cuanto antes empecemos, antes nos vamos.

Así los tres entraron al teatro justo cuando escucharon el sonido de la música, Jyushi salto asustado, pero Kuko le hizo una señal de que se callara, en silencio los tres entraron, quedándose en la puerta, viendo quien era el que estaba en el escenario, por suerte Ichiro no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

De-prisión en prisión  
De-prisión en prisión dentro de mi mente  
De-prisión en prisión  
De-prisión en prisión

A veces este silencio es tan ensordecedor  
Que por mucho que lo intento, no escucho al corazón  
En esta oscuridad es tan sencillo deslumbrarse  
No logras ver cuando alguien se para pa' ayudarte

Lo siento, pero ya no siento igual  
No pasa el tiempo, aunque escucho el tic-tac  
Son como golpes en mi cabeza  
Que me repiten que no soy nadie

Hitoya apretó sus manos con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos sin importarle si sangraban, esta letra, ese dolor en su voz, estaba claro que era una forma de expresar el dolor y la tristeza que tenía en su interior, una forma de poder decir lo que sentía. Lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué? Desde que conocía Ichiro, más lo que le contó Kuko, el moreno siempre le pareció alguien increíble, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió en el pasado, más lo que le hizo sufrir el cabrón de su padre, Ichiro nunca se vio afectado y siempre iba con la cabeza alta. Estaba claro que se equivocaba y que no había sabido leer las señales, aunque ahora estaban más que claras. 

¡Cálmate!  
Recuerda que toda esta mierda no es verdad  
Que solo está en tu mente y nada más  
Que tienes que aprender a respirar  
No intentes decirme que no pasa nada  
Porque solo yo sé que siento

De-prisión en prisión  
De-prisión en prisión dentro de mi mente  
De-prisión en prisión  
De-prisión en prisión

Jyushi, sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y no era de emoción como normalmente ocurría cuando escuchaba la hermosa voz de Ichiro, esta vez era de dolor y de tristeza, de sentirse identificado con cada palabra que el chico cantaba, con cada gesto de su rostro y sus manos. Pero el cantante no entendía el motivo, para él Ichiro siempre fue alguien a quien admirar, como rapero, como hermano y como persona, alguien que seguía adelante incluso a pesar de las complicaciones, alguien que nunca se rendía, con una personalidad tan brillante y tan natural como el mismo sol. Jyushi quedo deslumbrado la primera vez que lo vio y enamorado cuando lo conoció, y se juró a si mismo que sería alguien digno de estar con él como su igual, pero ahora… ¿Cómo podía considerarse digno, sino se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo? ¿Cómo podría ni si quiera llamarse su amigo?

De-prisión en prisión  
De-prisión en prisión dentro de mi mente  
De-prisión en prisión  
De-prisión en prisión

Buscando las respuestas sin saber las preguntas  
Tener miedo porque la muerte ya no te asusta  
Estar mal sin saber por qué a todas horas  
Buscar la atención de un mundo que te ignora

Asiento, aunque no lo siento igual  
Viajar con menos por vivir sin más  
Solo oigo voces en mi cabeza  
Que me seducen pa' que me rinda

“Idiota, idiota, Kuko eres un verdadero idiota” Se repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo en su cabeza, sintiendo como si le golpearan puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su mejor amigo y amor secreto. Joder ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Las ojeras, ojos rojos, el cansancio constante, que ya no comiera tanto o que no tuviera las mismas energías que antes, aunque lo intentara ocultarlo, que no quisiera salir o quedar con él, siempre le dijo que era debido al cansancio porque tenía mucho trabajo ¡Pero estaba claro que no era por eso, nunca solían tener trabajo tantos meses seguidos! Un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta, conteniéndose para no saltar de su escondite e ir a por su amigo, quería escuchar hasta la última palabra que tenía que decir, en eso escuchó la frase de la última estrofa y sintió un peso en su estómago mientras se sentía palidecer, en su mente vino el recuerdo de Ichiro usando mangas largas incluso cuando hacía calor. Kuko trago con el sabor de bilis en su garganta, esperando que no fuera lo que se imaginaba, no podía pensar ni si quiera en que su sol, su Ichiro…

¡Cállate!  
Recuerda que toda esta mierda no es verdad  
Todo está en mi cabeza y nada más  
Abre los ojos, deja de escuchar

No intentes decirme que solo estoy triste  
Porque solo yo sé que siento  
De-prisión en prisión  
De-prisión en prisión

Al acabar la canción, tanto Kuko como Jyushi iban a ir con Ichiro, pero Hitoya fue más rápido y tapo la boca de ambos jóvenes para luego sacarlos a rastras del teatro, no fue hasta que estuvieron fuera y algo alejados que los soltó a ambos.

\- ¡Por qué has hecho eso Hitoya-san/Hitoya! -gritaron ambos.

-Ibais a ir con Ichiro.

-Pues claro que íbamos a ir ¿No escuchaste? Ichiro me…digo nos necesita-dijo Kuko furioso, tenía que ir con él enseguida o si no…

-Si vamos ahora no solucionaremos anda, aún no ha llegado a su límite, pero esta tan dolido que solo conseguiremos que se cierre, cosa que será mucho peor.

-Hitoya tiene razón-escucharon a sus espaldas.

Kuko y Jyushi se giraron para ver a Tom quien les dio una leve sonrisa.

-Para poder ayudar a Ichiro tenemos que ir todos, hacerle ver que no está solo-explicó mientras se acercaba-pero para ellos tenemos que hacer que todos vean en el estado en el que esta y para ello hay que traerlos aquí.

-Fuiste tú quien hizo el encargo al templo de Kuko-dijo Jyushi, Tom asintió mirando a los tres-os lo explicare todo, vamos.

Los tres se miraron brevemente, pensando en que hacer, pero decidieron hacerle caso al extranjero, era obvio que tenía un plan para salvar a Ichiro y en este momento era lo que más deseaban.


	14. Música de la verdad (Dotsuitare Hompo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRpWhVQcq34

Dotsuitare Hompo

-Vamos, será divertido-dijo Sasara tirando de su amigo.

-Ir a un teatro encantado no es divertido y no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir.

-Kuko insistió mucho en que fuéramos, me reto a que me iría corriendo del miedo y sabes que nunca rechazo un reto-dijo el comediante mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Eres peor que yo-susurró Rosho, pero aun así le siguió, ambos entraron sigilosamente en el teatro sentándose en los asientos traseros del medio, decidiendo esperar a que, con suerte, esa noche decidiera aparecer el “misterioso fantasma” que últimamente cantaba casi todas las noches letras tristes.

Por suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho, antes de que las luces del escenario se encendieran, ambos hombres tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por un momento, pero la música y la voz de alguien conocido les hizo abrirlos, al darse cuenta, con dolor, de quien era el fantasma.

Woh, woh  
Yeh  
Woh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Quien juega con fuego  
Puede que se queme  
Creí que era un juego  
Y ahora aquí me tienes

Entre cuatro paredes  
Ardiendo por dentro  
Sufriendo un dolor invisible  
Que pide y que pide gritando en silencio

Últimamente no he estado muy bien  
Me miro al espejo y no sé quién es él  
Pierdo el contacto con la realidad  
Termina con esto, ¿ya qué más te da?

Sasara se quedó estupefacto cuando lo vio y fue peor cuando lo escucho, el conocía a Ichiro desde hacía tiempo, era un buen chico, amable, dulce, valiente y divertido, aunque no tanto como él, siempre se reía con sus bromas y a veces, cuando Samatoki y Kuko no escuchaba, le seguía el juego. Decir que no sentía predilección por él era mentir e incluso cuando el grupo se separó a causa del lavado mental, él siempre se aseguró de tener vigilado al chico para saber que estaba bien y por si necesitaba su ayuda. ¡Por su puesto que la necesitaba! ¿Cómo fue tan iluso para pensar que estaba bien? Él era experto en actuar, tanto como Gentaro, y aún así no se dio cuenta de nada, ni de como sufría, ni de sus gritos de ayuda.

Yo ya no me creo nada  
No es cierto lo que te enseñan  
El monstruo no está bajo la cama  
Está durmiendo sobre ella

Tengo sensaciones raras, mi mente y mi cuerpo están desconectados  
En ocasiones no hay nada que frene este infierno, yo ya estoy cansado  
Me empieza a faltar el aire, corriendo perdido en este laberinto  
¿Cómo va a entenderte nadie si ni siquiera te entiendes tú mismo?

Que te hayas cansa'o de luchar, ¿significa que eres un cobarde?  
Tal vez solo quiera marchar porque el dolor que siento se ha hecho insoportable  
No es lo mismo el amor al arte que el arte de amar  
No es lo mismo querer suicidarse que desear expirar

¿Qué demonios? -pensó el de gafas sin creerse lo que veía y escuchaba, un dolor profundo se instauro en su pecho, al escucharle. Había escuchado de gente que expresaba su dolor de distintas formas, incluido la música, pero ¿esto? Esto es demasiado, demasiado dolor, demasiada tristeza y vendiendo precisamente del chico que menos se esperaba, un nudo se formó en su garganta sin saber si era de pena o rabia.

¿Te crees que me gusta vivir este drama? ¡yo no lo hago aposta, no me invento nada!  
En un cuerpo joven con un alma anciana, a veces la vela se queda sin llama  
Necesito ayuda, encontrar una cura, siento que me ahogo por mucho que nade  
Tal vez mi psiquiatra calme esta locura, no puedo escapar de un candado sin llave

¡Y si rompo las cadenas!, ¿eh?, que hiera y que duela y no pueda vencer  
¿Y si la ansiedad me ciega?, porque te envenena y te niega el problema, tal vez  
La paz nunca llega y quizá es solo un mito  
Y las huellas que deja me hagan navegar siempre hasta el infinito

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de volver a mirar al chico, quien se movía por el escenario moviendo sus manos con desesperación como si fuera un baile que reflejara con la canción lo que sentía por dentro, la rabia surgió de ellos, tanto por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría como de aquellos que le hicieron llegar a ese estado.

Me hagan navegar siempre hasta el infinito  
Esclavo de la química

Y es que el sufrimiento te hace valorar cada puto minuto  
Damos por hecho momentos que deberíamos considerar todo un lujo  
Los médicos me han advertido que algo no anda bien "aquí arriba"  
Pero yo seguiré peleando contra esta bestia que quiere mi vida

Ambos salieron sin hacer ruido, no hablaron durante todo el camino, demasiado rabiosos y dolidos como para pronunciar alguna palabra y que su voz no les traicionara, cuando tuvieron que separarse, una mirada fue suficiente como para saber que ninguno quería hablar de aquello pero que se encargarían de que Ichiro volviera a ser el niño alegre que era en el pasado. Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de marcharse el móvil de Sasara sonó era Tom.


	15. Amor complicado (Kojiro X Reki) Parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedido realizado por:
> 
> WaifuofBirdboysHawksandMarco
> 
> Edades de los personajes:
> 
> Kojiro, Kaoru y Hiromi: 27
> 
> Langa:21
> 
> Reki:20
> 
> Miya:17

Kojiro siempre ha tenido una norma muy clara en su vida…nunca enamorarse, el romance no le interesaba, veía demasiado complicaciones en algo te según él te dejaba tonto, solo para que finalmente te rompieran el corazón por que estaba claro que acabaría mal.

Sí, esa era su regla más sagrada desde que entro en la adolescencia y siempre lo había cumplido…hasta ahora.

Si su yo del pasado lo viera ahora, lo más seguro es que se riera de él para luego sentirse terriblemente decepcionado por haberse enamorado y lo que era peor de un chico siete años menor que él.

Si hubiera sido de Kaoru podría haberlo entendido, pero había pasado demasiado con su mejor amigo como para verlo de esa manera, por mucho que odiara admitirlo el pelirosa era su mejor amigo y como un hermano para él, por mucho que lo molestara.

Kojiro suspiro mientras volvía a su comida, hoy el restaurante estaba cerrado para celebrar el acceso de Reki, Langa y Miya al equipo internacional de Skate, un gran logro para los tres jóvenes que ya contaban con la mayoría de edad, salvo Miya que seguía siendo menor, solo habían pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido con Adam, pero aún seguía presente los dolorosos recuerdos que casi llevan a Reki y Langa al borde de la muerte, era una suerte de que todo hubiera salido bien y que el bastardo de Adam al fin estuviera en la cárcel.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando pasar a los cinco invitados, Kojiro les sonrió desde su sitio.

-Llegáis pronto-saludo, recibiendo un gesto por parte de Kaoru y Hiromi.

-Buenas tardes Kojiro-san-saludo alegremente Reki acercándose a la barra donde estaba, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor, era curioso como a pesar de que Reki tenia ya 20 años no había cambiado nada, era cierto que sus rasgos se habían vuelto un poco más maduros y había crecido un poco pero aún seguía pareciendo un crio, sobre todo con su cuerpo tan delgado y cintura estrecha, incluso Miya era un poco más alto que él con sus 17 años, cosa que utilizaba para burlarse del pelirrojo de vez en cuando.

-Reki, te dije que me llamaras solo Kojiro-le riño suavemente sin dejar de sonreírle, disfrutando del suave sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Buenas tardes Kojiro-saludo Langa apareciendo al lado de Reki y muy pegado a él, Langa si había cambiado, sus rasgos eran más maduros, también un poco más musculoso, pero sobre todo era alto, muy alto, llegando casi a medir lo mismo que él.

-Hola viejo-saludo Miya pegado al otro lado de Reki con una sonrisa gatuna que no le gustaba nada al chef.

-Buenas.

-Chicos, dejad al idiota y sentaos-ordeno Kaoru a los tres jóvenes, estos obedecieron como buenos niños ya que si había alguien a quien le hacían caso era al pelirosa.

Cuando los vio alejarse, Kojiro soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque su mirada no dudo en posarse en la esbelta figura de Reki y sobre todo en su lindo y respingón trasero. El chef tuvo que mover la cabeza para despejar los insanos pensamientos que iban apareciendo en su mente, no quería tener una “complicación” ahora.

Si, de todas las personas de las que se pudo enamorar Kojiro, tuvo que ser de Reki Kyan, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El chico era un pequeño sol que iluminaba a todos con su sonrisa, su buen humor, su dulzura y su gran corazón que le hacia ayudar a quien fuera, incluso si él mismo se ponía en peligro.

Si, Reki era un sol o un ángel y Kojiro había caído a sus pies sin poder evitarlo. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Se lo diría o se callaría para siempre a riesgo de que otro podría ganar su corazón?

El chef suspiro mientras tomaba los platos para ir con los demás.

El amor era tan complicado.


	16. Amor complicado (Kojiro X Reki) Parte 2.

¡Por los chicos más jóvenes de japón en entrar al equipo internacional de skate, salud!

¡Salud!

El sonido de los vasos chocado sonó en la sala acompañados de risas de los seis integrantes.

-Aún no me creo que os hayan seleccionado, si solo sois unos mocosos-dijo Hiromi fingiendo estar molesto para la sonrisa de su rostro le delataba.

-Esos idiotas saben reconocer lo bueno cuando lo ven-respondió Miya.

-Y más poniendo a Reki como capitán del equipo-corroboró Langa sonriendo, después de tres años relacionándose con Reki, se había vuelto más expresivo, aunque sería siendo un “príncipe de hielo” como le gustaban llamarle los otros. Por otra parte, Reki se sobresalto nervioso ante el comentario de Langa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por sus palabras.

-Si…aunque sigo pensando que se han equivocado, yo no soy tan bueno como el resto del equipo o como Langa y Miya, creo que hacerme capitán a alguien tan común como yo es demasiado, además estar en el equipo ya es un sueño, no necesito más-dijo Reki avergonzado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, al ver los rostros serios de sus compañeros se puso a temblar de los nerviosos, normalmente cuando le miraban así era para reñirle después.

-Reki, ¿Qué dijimos de esos pensamientos? -pregunto Kaoru con un tono amable pero severo, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo bajara la mirada.

-Que no tengo que pensar esas cosas de mi porque no son ciertas-repitió como un mantra y era cierto por que Kaoru se lo hacia repetir siempre que le asaltaban las dudas.

-Exacto.

-Reki, eres tan bueno como el resto de nosotros, sin no más, además nadie sabe sobre tablas y estilos como tú, eres perfecto para ser el capitán-dijo Langa mirando a su amigo, tomándole de la mano para apretarla y viera que estaba con él, Reki lo miro agradecido por sus palabras, antes de sentir que tomaban su mano libre, se giro y vio a Miya apretando también su mano y asintiendo en señal de que estaba con él, eso hizo sonreír al pelirrojo.

-Tenéis razón, lo siento y gracias-dijo mirando a sus amigos antes de sonreír como siempre hacia- ¡vamos a hacer que nuestro equipo sea el mejor del mundo!

-Exacto.

\- ¡Así se habla!

-Bueno, pero antes tendréis que comer o no tendréis fuerzas para soportar ni un entrañamiento-comento Kojiro trayendo los platos faltantes, ante esto todos agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a comer mientras charlaban.

Kojiro miro al pelirrojo de vez en cuando, en su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando Reki casi deja el skate por sentirse una carga para Langa y para el resto, aún recuerda como cuando vieron a Langa sin Reki y le preguntaron este les conto lo ocurrido, ese día recuerda haber perdido los nervios y casi golpear a Langa, por suerte fue detenido por Kaoru antes de que lo hiciera.

Al parecer él fue el único al que Reki le conto sus preocupaciones y sus miedos, y aunque le hizo feliz saber que tenia esa confianza con él, tuvo que contarles al resto lo que le ocurría al pelirrojo, preocupando no solo a Langa, sino también a Hiromi y Miya, quienes al parecer también habían tenido que ver con la decisión de que Reki abandonara el skate pero en su caso fue un accidente, por suerte entre todos pudieron convencer a Reki de que volviera a patinar y demostrarle que si era un gran patinador, solo que tenia que encontrar su estilo y concentrarse en ello sin dejarse provocar.

Kojiro siempre pensó que Reki era parecido a él de joven pero mucho mejor, era curioso pero desde la prima vez que lo vio patinar vio en el un diamante un bruto sin pulir, pero que estaba seguro que si se pulía brillaría más que cualquiera y vaya si lo hizo, después de mucho esfuerzo Reki saco a relucir todo su potencial, desbancando a todos ellos, llegando al nivel de Langa e incluso derrotando al mismo Adam, una sonrisa asomo en los labios de Kojiro, al recordar la alegría de Reki cuando venció a ese bastardo, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a él mismo, definitivamente el joven era todo una caja de sorpresas.

Un golpe fuerte en su pie fue lo que saco al chef de sus pensamientos, el hombre de giro para ver a su amigo de la infancia mirándole fijamente y claramente furioso.

-Podrías disimular un poco-susurro, pero sin ocultar el enfado en su voz.

-No se dé que me hablas-respondio de igual morena antes de seguir comiendo.

-Te estabas comiendo a Reki con la mirada-respondió haciendo que el otro casi se atragantara con la comida, por suerte no fue notado para el resto-tienes suerte que solo yo lo notara o te meterías en grabes problemas-añadio su amigo antes de seguir comiendo.

Kojiro internamente le agradeció, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Reki, normalmente lo hacía cuando sabía que nadie podía notarlo, pero estando en una mesa donde todos los presentes estaban enamorados del pelirrojo podría ser fácilmente descubierto.

Si, por si no fuera suficiente de haberse enamorado de alguien menor que él, tenia que ser alguien que atraía a la gente de su alrededor y que había formado su propio harem, sin ni si quiera darse cuenta debido a la inocencia del chico que si bien resultaba adorable, a veces era bastante molesto, sobre todo cuando no se daba cuenta de las indirectas que recibía, ya no solo por ellos sino por otros chicos y chicas quienes habían empezado a mostrar interés por Reki conforme fue creciendo y por su popularidad en el skate. Como si no tuviera bastante con competir con los que estaban en la mesa, también tenia que sufrir por personas desconocidas, era ya una costumbre tragarse sus celos día tras día por culpa de ese angelito, pero tampoco podía culparlo, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no caería ante los encantos de aquel rayo de luz?

El resto del día paso normal y poco a poco todos se fueron marchando menos Reki quien se quedo ya que Kojiro le iba a enseñar a hacer una tarta para que este pudiera hacerla para sus hermanas, como el resto tenían cosas que hacer se marcharon a regañadientes, mientras el mayor los miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por enseñarme, Kojiro-dijo Reki haciendo una reverencia, el otro solo sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo encantado-respondio antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina- ¿vamos? -preguntó y el otro le siguió.

Ambos estuvieron toda la tarde en la cocina practicando distintos dulces, para sorpresa de Kojiro al chico no se le daba mal la repostería, aunque después de tres años sabia que al chico se le daban bien los trabajos manuales.

Ahora ambos esperaban en el comedor a que se terminara de hacer una tanda de magdalenas que luego iban a decorar, Reki movió sus piernas sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la cocina.

-Por mucho que mires no se harán mas rápido-dijo Kojiro divertido antes de beber un sorbo de su café, le encantaba ver a Reki así y más cuando se sonrojaba como lo hacía ahora.

-Lo siento, es solo que…espero que haya salido bien ¿Crees que a Kaoru-san le gustara? -preguntó mirando al mayor quien solo bufo ante el nombramiento de su mejor amigo.

\- “Si se lo das tú seguro”-pensó-Seguro que sí. Después de todo es para agradecerle que te deje vivir con él mientras vas a la universidad-respondió fingiendo una sonrisa tragándose el coraje de saber que Reki vivía con el bastardo de su amigo de la infancia.

Debido a que la universidad de Reki estaba bastante lejos de su casa y como su madre no quería que viajara hasta tan lejos, Kaoru le ofreció quedarse en su casa los años de universidad ya que era bastante grande, a cambio solo tenia que ayudarle con las tareas, aunque claro Kojiro sabia perfectamente que Kaoru lo hacia encantado y sin pedirle nada al chico solo con poder estar con el pelirrojo.

Reki sonrió por sus palabras mientras asentía, incluso si Kojiro lo negaba el conocía muy bien a Kaoru, así que podía fiarse de su criterio.

Ambos volvieron a sus bebidas en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, después de tres años y a pesar de que los dos eran bastante inquietos, habían aprendido a disfrutar de su compañía también en silencio, como si fuera un momento solo para ellos dos. Sin embargo, había algo que a Kojiro le perturbaba, algo que vio en la comida y que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza, sobre todo porque sus celos no paraban de molestar.

-Reki-llamo trayendo la atención del pelirrojo- ¿Qué tal todo con Langa? Pensaba que como lo rechazaste mantendríamos la distancia un tiempo-preguntó mirando fijamente al menor sin perderse ni un solo gesto o palabra que el otro pudiera decir.

Hacia dos meses, Reki fue a su restaurante muy preocupado y triste, alertar al mayor temiendo que hubiera pasado algo, ese día Reki le conto que Langa se le había confesado y le había pedido salir, al principio Kojiro sintió como si le pegaran una patada en el estomago ante aquella declaración, sobre todo porque pensaba que el chico había correspondido sus sentimientos, pero decidió hacer de tripas corazón y apoyar al chico en la decisión que tomara.

¡Oh que grata sorpresa fue cuando Reki le conto que le había rechazado! Aún cuando no lo reflejo en su rostro, en el fondo se sentía muy feliz, aunque también algo mal por el peli azul ya que era como un hermano mayor para él, pero en ese momento la parte que estaba enamorada de Reki supero a su deber como “hermano adoptivo” del canadiense.

Además, ese día también se entero que Reki no solo había rechazado al otro por que no sentía nada por él, sino porque también él estaba enamorado de otra persona, aunque no le dijo quien Kojiro no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto por ese descubrimiento que aún hoy le sigue atormentando.

-Estuvimos alejados un tiempo, solo hablábamos si era necesario, pero hace dos semanas Langa se me acerco y hablamos, ambos acordamos en que nuestra amistad y nuestro vinculo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y que pasara lo que pasara éramos los mejores amigos, así que volvimos a ser como antes-Reki sonrió aliviado mientras hablaba-estoy muy feliz, temía perder a mi mejor amigo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no.

Kojiro sonrió a la par que él otro, se sentía muy feliz al saber que la amistad de ambos no había acabado, incluso si se sentía celoso por la gran amistad que tenia ambos chicos, nunca pensaría interferir entre ellos, sobre todo por lo feliz que le hacía a Reki y debía admitir que el equipo que hacía era impresionante.

-Me alegra saberlo-dijo sin quitarle la mirada, llevo una mano al rostro del chico y lo acaricio dulcemente-Mereces ser el más feliz del mundo y un ángel como tú no debería estar nunca triste-añadio en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro escuchara ocasionando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta que el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose les alerto obligándose a separarse.

-Kojiro, cariño vine a buscarte-dijo una escandalosa voz, en la puerta había una mujer alta y esbelta, con grandes pechos claramente operados, rubia teñida y mucho maquillaje, llevaba un top y una falta super corta además de unos zapatos de tacón de aguja.

\- “Mierda”-pensó Kojiro cuando vio a aquella mujer, ni si quiera se acordaba de su nombre, solo era una de sus muchos ligues que tenia para pasar una noche divertida y se le olvido por completo que había quedado con ella esa noche para quitarse el “mono” de estar con Reki, después de todo era la única forma que conocía para controlar sus instintos y ganas que le tenía al chico.

La mujer se acerco a él balanceando sus caderas hasta que estuvo a su lado y se sujeto a su brazo y darle un beso con lengua, Kojiro se separó rápidamente sintiéndose asqueado por aquella acción.

-Oh vamos cielo, no seas tímido-dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente, luego su mirada se enfoco en el chico que estaba sentado a su lado-oye yo te conozco, eres uno de ese equipo de skate ¿no? ¿Eras Taki?

Reki salió de su asombro cuando se dirigieron a él, pero aún era incapaz de decir una sola palabra por lo que había visto así que solo asintió levemente antes de tomar sus cosas rápidamente.

-Lo siento Kojiro-san, no sabia que le estaba molestando ya me voy-pudo decir rápidamente, pero sin mirar al mayor.

-Reki no tienes que…-intentó decir para detenerlo, estaba aterrado por que Reki había visto un lado de él que no quería que viera nunca, quería explicarle todo y pedirle que no se fuera, pero la mujer le sujeto con fuerza.

-Si querido si nos haces el favor, Kojiro y yo tenemos cosas de “adultos” que hacer-respondió riendo al final ignorando la mirada de odio y rabia que le lanzaba Kojiro, quien se estaba planteando seriamente en golpearla para que se callara.

-Si ya me marcho, adiós-se despidió Reki antes de salir corriendo de allí bajo la mirada dolida del chef, quien sentía que había perdido al chico para siempre.


	17. Música de la verdad (Mad Trigger Crew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui link
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LvewfjlFOg&ab_channel=KarlaVell

-Así que este es el famoso teatro encantado-dijo Rio mirando el teatro perfectamente cuidado que a estar horas se suponía que se tenía que encontrar cerrado-No parece abandonado.

-El teatro sigue en funcionamiento y la compañía que lo dirige es muy popular, sin embargo, desde hace unos meses se escucha a ese misterioso fantasma por las noches, antes era una vez al mes apero ahora es varias veces a la semana. La policía ha tenido muchas llamadas, pero no ha habido ninguna queja formal, todos aclaran que le gusta la voz pero que es tan triste que quieren que el “espíritu” descanse en paz-explicó Jyuto mientras se acomodaba las gafas y miro a Samatoki-lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué estamos aquí? No parece que a Sasara creyera en este tipo de cosas.

-Y no cree, pero insistió en que viniéramos, no me quiso dar explicaciones, pero…-Samatoki frunció el ceño-parecía muy serio al respecto, así que decidí que viniéramos para que se callara de una vez.

-Entiendo…entonces vamos-respondio Rio mientras entraba en el lugar siendo seguido de los otros dos, atravesaron el hall del teatro y abrieron las puertas donde estaba el escenario y los sillones justo cuando la música empezó a sonar, solo había un foco iluminando el escenario y en el centro de este la figura de un chico sentado abrazando a sus rodillas.

\- ¿Ese es? -susurró Jyuto sorprendido, Rio miro a sus compañeros, pero su mirada se centró en Samatoki.

-Ichiro.

Esta es una de esas canciones  
Que empiezo sin saber por qué  
Tal vez buscando habitaciones  
En esta vida de alquiler

Mi cabeza es un sucio trastero  
Donde ya nada tiene sentido  
Dime, ¿por qué da tanto miedo perder  
Algo que nunca has tenido?

Mirarse al espejo  
Y que tu reflejo sea solo un puto espejismo  
Es imposible ser sincero en un mundo  
Que es una mentira en sí mismo

Educados para amar el cielo  
Y aun así preferimos el infierno  
Nos creemos eternos  
Pero algún día seremos solo un recuerdo

Somos pobres siervos  
De la tan preciada y cara dopamina  
¿No sabes qué es? Deberías saberlo  
Porque controla tu vida

¿Con una simple cerilla  
Esperamos poder alumbrar todo el cielo?  
Queremos respuestas sencillas  
A problemas demasiado complejos

Asustados de nuestros instintos  
Escondemos nuestro "yo" más puro  
El humano, ese laberinto  
Lleno de veneno y caminos oscuros

Nos ceñimos a normas de moda  
Todos los demás los tachamos de locos  
Y es que en realidad somos pobres idiotas  
Porque el bien y el mal lo inventamos nosotros

Y tal vez la respuesta  
Nunca estuvo más allá  
Todos queremos que las cosas cambien  
Pero no cambiar

Cuando ya nada te ilusiona  
Siempre las mismas historias  
Pero distintas personas

La expresión de Jyuto era completamente neutra mientras escuchaba la letra, por su puesto sabía que era un ser humano el que cantaba y pensaba que sería alguien de la compañía del teatro, pero tenía sus sospechas cuando Sasara llamó a Samatoki y le insistió a que fuera, sin embargo, jamás se esperó que el alegre y determinado Ichiro fuera el causante de todo aquello. Ichiro siempre le había llamado la atención desde que lo conoció cuando secuestraron a sus hermanos, en ese momento le pareció un chico impulsivo, al igual que Samatoki, pero en sus ojos pudo ver una determinación y deseo de proteger a los otros que hacía tiempo que no veía, en ese tiempo pensó que sería un gran policía si entraba en la academia, pero claro el chico tenía otros planes. Desde ese momento vigilo de cerca tanto a Samatoki como a Ichiro, incluso cuando formo equipo con el peliblanco, siguió vigilando a Ichiro a espaldas del otro para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, por suerte no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado, ya que Ichiro era fuerte y con un corazón de oro como esperaba. Jyuto siempre pensó que Ichiro nunca se derrumbaría por nada, ni por nadie (salvo sus hermanos quizás) pero se equivocaba, Ichiro estaba dolido, desesperado y sobre todo estaba roto, por primera vez el policía no sabía qué hacer y le dolía ver al chico así sin poder hacer nada.

Quiero llorar  
Quiero reír  
Hablo de hielo y de llamas, de todo y de nada  
De ya no saber sentir

Quiero volar  
Volar sin ti  
Me quitas y pones las alas, me enciendes y apagas  
Quizá deba ser así

Todavía es muy pronto  
Para que sea demasiado tarde  
Pero somos muy tontos  
Para admitir que somos unos pobres cobardes

Escondemos la raíz del problema  
Heridas infectadas de pura censura  
Pero el arte es como una mentira  
Que cuenta las verdades más profundas

Veo, veo, dime, ¿qué ves?  
Alguien sin sueños ni aliento  
La gente te rompe y después  
Pretende arreglarte diciendo "lo siento"

Veía, veía, dime, ¿qué fue  
De aquel jovencito insaciable?  
Podría pasarme días y días  
Buscando malditos culpables

Siempre buscando culpables  
Cuando en realidad todos tenemos la culpa de algo  
Exigiendo modelos morales  
Y en la intimidad seguiremos pecando

No dejes que la fe te traicione  
Esta vida no es más que una estúpida trampa  
No es que el mundo siempre decepcione  
Es que tienes las expectativas muy altas

Hay quien ama a alguien que le miente  
Quien miente a alguien a quien ama  
Hay quien es un antisistema  
Tecleando desde su móvil en la cama

Hay quienes buscan las respuestas  
Y hay quien se plantea las preguntas  
Hay quien cree tener la verdad  
Y el que se pasa la vida en su busca

Samatoki frunció el ceño, no entendía nada, ¿Qué demonios decía ese mocoso? ¿Por qué sonaba tan triste y desesperado? Ese no era el Ichiro que conocía, el mocoso molesto y que tanto amaba en secreto, era incapaz de rendirse incluso si la situación parecía imposible y cayera siempre se levantaba para seguir adelante, pero en cambio el Ichiro que cantaba y se movía por el escenario, tenía una expresión de dolor y desesperación en su rostro, sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo y ahora solo quedaba vació. El peliblanco se mordió el labio, con sus ojos puestos en él y sintiendo como se le apretaba el corazón por cada letra que escuchaba.

Se me nota frustrado, lo sé  
Y es que la realidad ya no está de moda  
Me siento un inepto queriendo ganar la carrera  
Con las piernas rotas

Todo lo compra el dinero, ¿eh?  
Tal vez nos guste este chiste  
Pero el tiempo es la única moneda de cambio  
Que en realidad existe

Y dime tú, ¿qué coño hiciste  
Para creer que tu opinión vale más que la del resto?  
A ti no te importa una mierda  
Las historias que los demás guardan dentro

Hacerse la víctima es lo que se lleva  
Confundir depresión con tristeza  
Pero tú te rajarías las venas  
Si vivieras un solo día en mi cabeza

Veo, veo, dime, ¿qué ves?  
No estoy muy seguro  
Tengo tanto que decir  
Pero me quedo tan mudo

Ya no te veo, ¿me dejas verte?  
Tal vez me haya ido  
Mientras todos temen a la muerte, yo tengo miedo a morir...  
Sin haber vivido

Quiero llorar (Quiero llorar)  
Quiero reír (Quiero reír)  
Hablo de hielo y de llamas, de todo y de nada  
De ya no saber sentir

Quiero volar (Volar)  
Volar sin ti (Volar sin ti)  
Me quitas y pones las alas, me enciendes y apagas  
Quizá deba ser así, pero sin ti

Me veo cambiado  
Quizá algo no funciona  
Sigo siendo yo, pero  
A la vez otra persona

Muchos dicen saber quién soy  
Tan solo con verme  
Y yo tal vez jamás pueda llegar  
A conocerme

Rio miraba a Ichiro sin parpadear, con los manos en apretando fuertemente sus pantalones, sabía que significaba todo aquello y lo que podía estar a punto de pasar, esa expresión en su rostro, era la misma que vio a antiguos compañeros suyos cuando no soportaban más y decidían quitarse la vida, Rio esperaba no volver a ver esa expresión nunca más, y menos en aquel dulce y valiente chico, pero allí estaba gritando ayuda en forma de canción. En esto momento, el militar estaba en una encrucijada por un lado quería ir donde estaba el chico, abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaba allí y que no permitirá que nadie le hiciera daño, por otro; quería descubrir quien o quienes habían hecho que llegara hasta ese punto y matarlos con sus propias manos.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y vio a Jyuto haciéndole una señal, los tres se fueron en silenció mientras escuchaban los últimos acordes de la canción, cuando estuvieron fuera, respiraron aliviados por el viento frio aliviando la rabia que sentían en su interior. Sin perder tiempo Samatoki y Jyuto encendieron cada un cigarro para poder calmarse, aunque eso no evito que en sus mentes se repitiera esa escena una y otra vez.

-Así que por eso Sasara insistió en que viniéramos-dijo Jyuto después de un rato en silenció, ahora los tres iban en el coche de Jyuto en dirección a sus hogares.

-Ese bastardo, podría habérmelo dicho antes-murmuro Samatoki rabioso, pero sobre todo dolido, un tono que los otros dos solo habían escuchado cuando el peliblanco hablaba de su hermana, su difunta madre o de Ichiro.

-Creo que él queríamos que lo viéramos por nuestro propios ojos para ver la gravedad-dijo Rio mirando un punto fijo del paisaje-dudo que le hubiéramos creado si no hubiera sido así.

Los otros dos no respondieron de inmediato, pero en el fondo sabían que tenían razón, dudaba mucho que alguno hubiera creado lo roto que estaba Ichiro si no lo hubieran visto ellos mismo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Jyuto mirando de reojo a Samatoki, sabía que en su mente estaba formando un plan para salvar al niño, aunque esperaba que no fuera encararle directamente eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Samatoki dio una calada profunda a su cigarro y soltó el aire lentamente mientras miraba al horizonte, su mente viaja a mil por hora entre los recuerdos de Ichiro del pasado y lo que había visto esa noche, sintiéndose como una mierda ya que sabía que parte de la culpa de que el de ojos bicolor estuviera así era suya.

-El imbécil de Sasara no me hubiera llamado si no tuviera un plan, le llamare y quedaremos con él para que nos cuente que ha pensado-fue su respuesta, los otros asintieron y ninguno dijo nada el resto del camino, mientras seguían pensando en lo que habían visto y oído esa noche y el dolor que les había causado, y si eso fue a ellos ¿Cómo tendría que sentirse Ichiro?


	18. Música de la verdad (Buster Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtUfs32jT80&ab_channel=Lytos

\- ¿Es necesario hacer esto? -preguntó Jakurai claramente molesto mientras esperaba enfrente del teatro junto a los líderes de los otros equipos, poco a poco mientras todo se iban enterando de la situación en la que Ichiro se encontraba, se habían estado reuniendo para poner al día a los nuevos, como afrontarían al moreno y que harían después cuando le dijeran que sabían la verdad.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un grupo que no sabía nada y eran los Buster Bros, más concretamente los hermanos pequeño del implicado y era por eso que estaban allí esa noche. La directora les dijo, como las noches anteriores, que Ichiro estaría allí así que con la ayuda de Iris le mandaron un encargo a Jiro para que él y Saburo fueran al teatro, utilizando la "rivalidad" que tenían ambos hermanos por la atención de su hermano mayor.

Pero al médico, como al resto de los equipos, no le hacia ninguna gracia de que los pequeños vieran a su hermano en ese estado, ellos adoraban a su hermano mayor y si ya a ellos les dolía horrores ver a Ichiro así, no quería imaginarse a los dos pequeños.

-A ninguno nos gusta esto sensei, pero si hay alguien de nosotros que pueda convencer a Ichiro son ellos-dijo Tom frunciendo el ceño, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero no había más remedio.

Para evitar que hubiera problemas se acordó que los capitanes también fueran con los chicos y de paso veían el estado de Ichiro, aunque por los rumores que habían escuchado el chico solo había ido a peor.

El sonido de voces conocidas discutiendo les trajo a todos de vuelta a la realidad, viendo como Jiro y Saburo se acercaba a ellos mientras peleaban, pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban allí pararon de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Saburo confundido, pero se calló al ver a todos serios encaminándose a dentro del teatro.

\- ¡Oye! El trabajo es nuestro-se quejó Jiro molesto. Pero ninguno reacciono a su comentario, incluso Samatoki y Kuko estaban extrañamente callados.

-Callaos y seguidnos, en silencio-fue lo que dijo Samatoki tirando su cigarro al suelo mientras entraba.

Jiro iba a responderle furioso, pero Saburo le detuvo indicándole que hicieran lo que decían para sorpresa del mayor.

Entraron cuando Ichiro apareció por uno de los costados del escenario, se veía más demacrado que las últimas noches con los ojos hinchados de llorar y ojeras pronunciadas.

Al ver a su hermano mayor, los dos menores estuvieron tentados en hablar, pero fueron callados por los otros, Ichiro ignorando de nuevo a sus visitantes fue hasta el fondo del escenario sentado sé en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la pared para luego mirar al techo.

Hasta el alma más pura tiene guardados con llave asquerosos secretos  
Una cara oscura, un mundo de dudas, un animal salvaje inquieto  
Algunos prefieren negarlo, otros creen que lo controlan  
Pero es como una droga, te pone la soga en silencio, te calla y te ahoga

Han vuelto a mi mente esas voces que creen que esta mierda es un maldito juego  
Me quieren atar, pero no están muy cuerdas batiéndose en duelo  
Un tweet con efecto placebo, ser un bien queda enfrente de la gente  
Pero, ¿sabes qué da miedo?, que nadie se atreva a corregirte cuando te mientes

Hay algo peor que las prohibiciones, y es la puta autocensura  
En público tú finges tus emociones, en privado te la pone dura  
Muchos deciden esconderse, disfrazarlo como fantasías  
Es más fácil mirarse al espejo y verse con gafas de hipocresía

Se levanta y camina hasta el centro mirando a los espectadores invisibles.

No te dan la espalda, a la espalda siempre "gracias", "no hay de qué"  
Y te clavan la espada cuando están seguros ¿de qué?, de que nadie los ve  
Y esos momentos cuando tienes el instinto de un puto animal  
No es que no quieras hacerlo (Ah), no lo haces porque es ilegal

Al decir esto último hace con su mano como si tuviera un alma y dispara

El diablo te incita a pecar  
Y el angelito te dice "sé bueno"  
Tú sabes que quieres probar  
Pero, que va, por el qué dirán luego

Mira sus hombros ante cuando habla del ángel y del demonio, se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras sigue cantando.

Ponerse hasta arriba de Jagger  
Para tener una excusa  
Decir con cariño y suave  
(Y lo que me pone es que me llamen puta)

Aunque queramos fingir, la sociedad es una simple careta  
Te doy a elegir, cualquier ciudad del planeta, no importa la fecha  
Quita las leyes, observa que ocurre y si quieres reza a Jesucristo  
El humano siempre ha precisado de un ser superior para protegerse de sí mismo

¿Qué es más real, tu yo que siente o tu yo que piensa?  
¿Un fiel creyente o gente de ciencias?  
¿Creer en la suerte o en las leyendas?  
¿El que te miente pa' protegerte o el que te hiere y te hace más fuerte?  
La única realidad es que en algún momento todos rezamos por miedo a la muerte

Mientras hace esas preguntas mira cada una de sus manos como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta, luego las cierra apretándolas fuertemente.

Te crees el dueño de tus actos  
Pero no leíste bien el contrato  
Aunque creas que estás solo en tu mente  
Puede que estés compartiendo cuarto

Te dicen "no toques", y tocas  
"Cuidado que quema", y te abrasas  
"No te conviene", y te enamoras  
Beber y vuelta a la resaca

Dime, ¿por qué lo prohibido siempre nos atrajo y nos supo mejor?  
Dime, ¿por qué no apreciamos lo bueno hasta que nos invade el dolor?  
Dime, ¿por qué razón siempre damos la culpa a nuestro alrededor?  
Cuando todos tenemos demonios que aguardan impacientes en nuestro interior

El diablo te incita a pecar  
Y el angelito te dice "sé bueno"  
Tú sabes que quieres probar  
Pero, que va, por el qué dirán luego

Ponerse hasta arriba de Jagger  
Para tener una excusa  
Decir con cariño y suave  
(Y lo que en verdad te gusta es que te escupan)

A veces siento como si yo  
Tuviera varias mentes dentro  
Siempre discutiendo "¡qué sí!, ¡qué no!"  
¿Y cuál escribe en el cuaderno?

Un pincel, dos pintores  
Un papel, dos autores  
Un problema, dos soluciones  
¿Quién es quién? (No te oye)

Me estoy volviendo loco, o tal vez ya lo estaba  
Soy un pobre lobo obviando a su llamada  
Que, al sentirse solo, deja la manada  
Ya no veo en mis ojos reflejos del alma

Tal vez me perdí en el camino  
Tal vez me perdí  
Yo le di la culpa al destino  
Y el destino se rió de mí

Una sonrisa amarga escapa de sus labios mientras sus ojos se llevan de nuevo de lagrimas y caen por sus ojos, mira hacia arriba cerrando los ojos por el foco que le da en la cara, pero no le importa.

El diablo te incita a pecar  
Y el angelito te dice "sé bueno"  
Tal vez no deba cambiar  
Sino mirar a través de ojos nuevos

Ponerme ciego de Jagger  
Cruzar esa línea difusa  
Dejar de ocultarme tras de un maquillaje  
Y no necesitar más excusas

El diablo te incita a pecar  
Y el angelito te dice "sé bueno"  
Tú sabes que quieres probar  
Pero, que va, por el qué dirán luego

Culpar de todo a todo el mundo  
Siempre tener una excusa  
Creía que eras mi demonio  
Y en realidad eras mi musa

Controlar a ambos chicos para que no gritaran el nombre de su hermano y fueran corriendo hasta él fue un reto para los seis hombres, sobre todo porque ellos tampoco se encontraban con fuerzas para sujetarles cuando ellos mismo querían hacer lo mismo, sim embargo, consiguieron retenerles y sacarles del teatro antes de que fueran descubiertos.

Llevaron a los chicos aún parque cercano y que sabían que no los descubrirían y allí los soltaron, nada más hacerlo Saburo se fue a un lado para vomitar, Jiro estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero pudo controlarse y fue a socorrer al menor.

Cuando Saburo hecho todo, Jakurai le dio un pañuelo y una botella de agua que el otro agradeció.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Saburo antes de enjuagarse la boca.

-Cuando empezaron los rumores del teatro, mi equipo y yo fuimos a verlo-respondió Tom preparándose para lo que venía.

\- ¡Eso fue hace meses! ¿¡Porque nos esteramos ahora!?-grito Jiro furioso.

-Queríamos que fuerais los últimos en saberlo, nosotros nos fuimos enterando poco a poco-intentó explicar Jakurai, pero no impidió que Jiro siguiera gritando.

\- ¡Nuestro hermano a estado sufriendo por meses! ¡Podíamos haberlo ayudado antes!

-Oh hacer que nunca más volviera al teatro y así hacer que no pueda desahogarse-dijo Tom mirando a Jiro quien solo se enfureció más incapaz de comprender lo que decía.

-Esto...¡esto es culpa vuestra!-Jiro les miro furioso-tú solo te acercaste por ordenes de nuestro padre-dijo señalando a Tom-tú le culpaste de algo que no hizo sin escucharle y le abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba e incluso no dudaste en atacarle solo por tu propio interés-señalo a Samatoki-tú lo dejaste cuando vuestro equipo se disolvió sin importe nada-señalo a Jakurai-tú simplemente lo dejasteis, incluso después de libraros del control mental, no te molestaste en volver a acercarte a él aunque sea para preguntarle cómo estaba-señalo a Sasara-tú, me da igual que el control mental te hiciera atacarlo, lo importante es que lo dejaste, incluso después de librarte de ese control no te preguntaste que paso, simplemente lo culpaste de todo, cuando se suponía que siempre estarías con él-señalo a Kuko-y tú solo lo utilizaste, incluso hiciste que sus amigos lo traicionaran por ordenes de esas harpías-finalizó señalando a Ramuda.

Los adultos no dijeron nada, no podían cuando sabía que tenia razón en todo, ellos tenían la culpa de que Ichiro estuviera así.

Jiro estaba fuera de sí, las lágrimas caían libremente mientras temblaba de la rabia y a pena, por mucho que quisiera gritarles, por mucho que quisiera echarles la culpa sabia que no era del todo suya, él también tenia la culpa, por haber ignorado a su hermano mayor y despreciarlo durante tanto tiempo, por creer las habladurías que decían sobre su hermano, sin molestarse en saber la verdad, sin ver que todo lo que hacía era por ellos por hacerles felices.

Saburo se acerco a Jiro y por primera vez en años abrazo a su hermano mayor con fuerza, sorprendiendo al otro, pero no dijo nada, solo correspondió el abrazo dejando que el menor llorara en silencio.

-Sabemos que es nuestra culpa-dijo Ramuda después de estar en silencio la pena en su voz era palpable, ni si quiera se molestaba en ocultarlo-por eso hacemos esto, por eso hemos estado vigilando a Ichiro todo este tiempo he intentado ayudarle.

-No podemos hacerlo solos, os necesitamos-dijo Sasara esta vez, llamando la atención de los dos hermanos Yamada, estos miraron a los adultos, se separaron y miraron entre ellos unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Queremos ayudar-dijo Saburo.

-Que tenemos que hacer-continuó Jiro

"Iban a salvar a su hermano costara lo que costara"


	19. El florista Parte final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Soy la única que le ha pillado cariño a esta pareja? Personalmente Hiromi me encanta y no se le veo buena pareja con Reki.
> 
> Aunque Langa siempre será mi favorito para mi pelirrojo.

Reki salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, ignorando que sus amigos no paraban de gritar su nombre, no fue hasta que salió de “S” cuando sintió que le sujetan del brazo y le giraban para ver cara a cara a sus amigos, quienes le miraban preocupados, al verlos Reki recordó lo que le dijo Shadow y se enfureció.

-Lo sabíais-dijo soltándose del agarre de Kojiro-lo sabíais y no me lo dijiste.

-No sabíamos si ibas a creernos-respondio Langa.

\- ¡Y preferisteis hacer una apuesta para que me lo contara! -gritó tan furioso que sorprendió al resto haciendo que se quedara callados- ¿Pero qué demonios os pasa?

-Reki, lo hicimos por tú bien-dijo Kaoru en un intento de calmarle, pero solo consiguió lo contrario.

\- ¿Por mi bien?

-Si, ese bastardo solo quería utilizarte Reki, seguramente para hacer trampas o acercase a nosotros-dijo Miya intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero la mirada furiosa que le lanzo Reki le hizo callarse y por primera vez temblar de miedo.

\- ¿Acercarse a vosotros? Así que eso es lo que creéis, ¿Pensáis que solo sirvo para que la gente me utiliza para poder estar cerca de los grandes patinadores, es eso? -pregunto sarcásticamente su furia iba en aumento junto con las lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos, al escucharle Miya se dio cuenta de error al decirlo así.

-Eso no es…-intentó decir Kojiro.

-Cállate-dijo mirando a Reki y se enfocó en el resto-callaos todos, no tenéis ningún derecho a hacer esto, ni a meteros en mi vida privada, ni decidir con quien me junto o no, no sois mi madre, ni mis dueños, no tenéis que decidir en mi vida.

-Pero te mintió-dijo Langa.

-Si y vosotros también-les señalo-Además decís que solo quería utilizarme ¿si quiera sabéis de que hablábamos cuando salíamos juntos? Si es cierto que hablamos de patinar, pero casi nunca de “S”, siempre hablamos de técnicas y estilos, pero nada de esto y hablamos de muchas cosas que no fuera patinar, pero claro a vosotros no os importo saber nada más que no fuera la identidad de Hiromi. Decís que él es un bastardo tampoco, pero ¿Sabéis qué? Ahora mismo vosotros sois peores-y con esas palabras Reki tomo su tabla y se marchó de allí, lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento no quería ver a nadie y muchos menos a sus “amigos” en ese momento hasta se planteaba si tenía amigos.

Llego a casa hecho una furia y fue directamente a su habitación, tiro sus cosas en cualquier lado para luego darse una ducha fría para poder despejarse, se puso el pijama y se tiró en su cama, en su mente no paraba de repetirse lo ocurrido hacia unas horas y lo que había vivido con Hiromi esos últimos meses ¿De verdad todo fue una mentira por parte de Shadow? Pero si lo era ¿Qué ganaría entonces él? Y ¿Por qué Shadow, quería decir Hiromi, estaba tan angustiado y suplicando que le escuchara? Tantas preguntas atormentaban a Reki que hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

“Mañana será otro día”

\- “Otro día de mierda”-pensó Hiromi mientras despedía a los últimos clientes con una sonrisa tan falsa que ni él se lo creía, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Reki se enteró de la verdad y no les respondía a sus llamadas, ni a sus mensajes, ni si quiera lo había visto en “S”

Desde aquel día Hiromi había perdido toda la fuerza vital que tenía, ni si quiera tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama y apenas podía dormir, siempre que cerraba los ojos veía a Reki mirándole con odio diciendo que no quería verle más, lo peor era cuando se le escapaba un “te amo” y Reki se reía en su cara diciendo que era asqueroso y que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, esto definitivamente era lo que peor le sentaba al hombre.

Hiromi volvió a suspirar con pesar, mientras terminaba de arreglar las últimas flores, su hermana había visto el estado en el que se encontraba últimamente así que había reducido su jornada de trabajo pensando que era estrés debido a la universidad.

La campanilla de la tienda volvió a sonar y Hiromi soltó un gruñido bajo ante el cliente que acababa de entrar impendo que pudiera ir a casa a tirarse en su cama como había hecho las últimas semanas.

-Buenas tardes-saludo la persona desconocida que hizo que el peli naranja casi soltara las flores que tenía entre sus manos, rápidamente pero igual de nervioso se giró para ver a Reki mirándole seriamente, el peli naranja trago saliva al verle sin creerse que estuviera allí.

-Buenas tardes-respondio después de un rato en silencio, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer a continuación, se sentía como un cachorro asustado pensando que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir lo mismo que en sus pesadillas.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó-en privado-añadio rápidamente por si el otro no lo había entendido.

-Cla…claro-respondió Hiromi un poco más alto de lo normal mientras dejaba las flores y el delantal y tomaba sus cosas rápida pero torpemente-hermana me voy ya-dijo antes de seguir a Reki por la puerta.

Ambos caminaron en silencio el uno al lado del otro, Hiromi quería empezar una conversación y hablar como siempre, pero se le hacía imposible, sobre todo por la seriedad del chico.

\- ¿Vamos al parque de siempre? -preguntó Reki, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos.

-Si, claro.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un parque de la zona que a esas horas solía estar vacío salvo por algunos niños, los dos se sentaron en el banco de siempre mirando a los niños que de lejos jugaban a la pelota, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, desesperando al peli naranja quien no era alguien muy paciente, por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Esa noche-empezó Reki con aún la vista en los niños-me dijiste que te escuchara, que querías explicarte ¿era cierto? -esta vez le miro viendo como el otro movía la cabeza frenéticamente en señal de asentimiento-Bien, te escucho.

Hiromi sintió como el cielo se le abría al permitirse explicarse, no sabía que podía salir de aquello, pero al menos quería que supiera que era mentira lo que Langa y el resto de bastardos decían de él.

-Ok…por donde empiezo-susurro Hiromi intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿La flor? -preguntó Reki, pero fue interrumpido por Hiromi quien le vio preocupado.

-¡Fue un accidente lo juro!-gritó tomando al chico de los hombros, sin embargo se separo cuando vio su rostro sorprendido-la verdad es que cuando te vi en la floristería me sorprendí mucho, pero como te dije te di la flor por que quise, aunque no sabia porque quería pero lo hice…luego te vi con ella en “S” y…me puse muy nervioso y cuando me pongo nervioso tiendo a ser agresivo aunque no quiera-agacho la cabeza mientras apretaba sus manos-te juro que no quería destrozar la flor, fue un accidente, ni si quiera me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde-le miro-y lo que te dije ese día en la floristería era verdad…todo…aunque ni yo mismo me diera cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Toda mi vida he sido despreciado por la gente de mi alrededor, antes era acosado y ahora cuando crecí la gente me tenia miedo, sin motivo, incluso en la floristería la gente se burla de mi porque trabajo allí y por qué me gustan las flores-explicó enfocando su vista en sus manos, sin atreverse a mirarle-ir a “S” como Shadow era mi forma de poder desahogarme, de poder quitar toda mi ira y mi frustración, además de que podía ser popular por una vez en mi vida, pero contigo…-levanto su cabeza y en un acto de valentía le miro-contigo descubrí lo que era tener un amigo de verdad, alguien a quien le importo por quien soy y no por quien finjo, tú mismo lo dijiste ese día ¿recuerdas? Shadow solo es una máscara que utilizo y tú fuiste el primero en darse cuenta, incluso antes de conocernos-tomo al chico de los hombros para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y que supiera que no mentía-Reki, te lo juro por la vida de mi hermana, que sabes que es lo que más quiero en este mundo, jamás pensé en utilizarte, jamás te mentí con…-se mordió el labio temiendo decir aquello que tenia guardado en su corazón-con nuestra amistad, por favor créeme-suplico angustiado sin apartar su mirada de la del pelirrojo esperando encontrar algo que le indicara que le creía.

Reki le miro en silencio durante unos segundos que a Hiromi se le hizo eterno, finalmente el más joven suspiro antes de apartar las manos del mayor, quien ya sentía la angustia crecer más dentro de él.

\- ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estas semanas? ¿Lo mucho que me has hecho sufrir? -pregunto Reki mirando de reojo al otro, viendo cómo se alteraba.

-Lo siento…lo siento mucho, hare lo que sea para compensarte, Reki…de verdad-el mayor puso las manos enfrente suya, jamás pensó que acabaría suplicando el perdón de alguien menor que él, pero a la mierda su orgullo, era de Reki de quien hablaban.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

-Si.

Reki lo pensó por un momento, sin dejar de mirarle de reojo al mayor.

-Quiero helado de chocolate de tres pisos, durante una semana-respondió con su tono alegre de siempre, sonriendo ampliamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de mayor.

\- ¿Eh?

-Y la próxima vez que quedemos me invitas a comer-añadio aun más contento, sobre todo porque se estaba divirtiendo por la cara que ponía Hiromi.

-Eh…espera…entonces… ¿me crees? ¿Me perdonas? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Si y si-asintió

\- ¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar, no era que no estuviera feliz, es más estaba eufórico, pero le resultaba tan creíble el ser perdonado tan fácilmente, después de todo le había engañado.

Reki le miro extrañado y se encogió de hombros, mirándole como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

\- ¿No es obvio? Por que somo amigos, los amigos se creen y se perdonan cuando comenten errores.

Al escucharle y ver la sonrisa brillante de Reki, Hiromi sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas antes de abalanzarse sobre el chico para abrazarle fuertemente, a pesar de las protestas del otro, diciéndole que le aplastaba.

Desde ese día Hiromi daba gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por que Reki tuviera el corazón de un ángel puro, aunque por su puesto se encargo de compensar lo que había hecho con helado, comida y regalos que Reki no había pedido y siempre le reñía por eso pero al mayor no le importaba, además Reki hablo con el resto de sus amigos, explicándoles la situación y les obligo a todos a disculparse, cosa que Hiromi disfruto internamente muchísimo, y por su puesto el también tuvo que hacerlo.

Ahora Shadow, pertenecía finalmente al grupo de Reki, para sorpresa de muchos, pero él estaba muy feliz, aún si la relación con el resto no era muy buena, sobre todo con Langa, pero no le importaba si podía estar con Reki.

-Oye Hiromi-le llamo Reki mientras colocaba algunas flores, ese día estaban haciendo inventario y Reki se ofreció a ayudar al peli naranja.

-Dime-respondio mientras escribía unas cosas.

-Los tulipanes naranjas que me regalaste ¿tienen otro significado? -preguntó mientras miraba esas mismas flores, pero el ruido de algo cayéndose le alerto, mirando donde estaba su amigo quien al parecer había tirado algunas cosas y estaba tan rojo como su cabello- “será por la vergüenza”-pensó Reki sin darle más importancia.

-Po… ¿por qué preguntas eso? -preguntó Hiromi intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y rezando por que no se escuchara el latir de su corazón.

-Oh por nada en especial, es que creo recordar que tenían otro significado, pero ahora no consigo saber el que-Reki miro las flores en un intento de recordar que era, pero la mano de Hiromi sobre su cabeza le interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por eso, Reki ¿Qué te parece si acabamos esto y vamos por los granizados que hizo mi hermana? -propuso Hiromi, sacando una brillante sonrisa al menor de esas que tanto le gustaba, Reki asintió felizmente, antes de ir a la trastienda a por más cajas.

Cuando Reki se marchó, Hiromi suspiro aliviado, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si el chico hubiera recordado el otro significado, Hiromi miro los tulipanes que estaban en una de las cestas y no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño, quien sabe, tal vez algún día tendría el valor suficiente para decirle lo que significaba y quizás también le decía lo que sentía con flores, después de todo era un florista.


	20. Música de la verdad (Ichiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2NNgpeCrqA&ab_channel=Lytos

Otro día más, otro día que el mínimo esfuerzo, incluso el de respirar le costaba la misma vida. Se levantó lentamente de cama y fue arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, llego para mirarse al espejo, ojeras en sus ojos por no dormir, ojos inyectados en sangre, restos de lágrimas, su cara también estaba más delgada reflejo de los días que llevaba sin comer, pero a él no le importaba.

Cerro los ojos para evitar que el chico del espejo siguiera mirándole con esos ojos vacíos y sin vida, puso sus manos en el lavabo, apretándolo inconscientemente, luego llevo su mano hacia donde estaba su cepillo de dientes, pero en vez de tomar eso tomo la cuchilla que estaba escondida.

Uno, dos, tres, el dolor aparecía y le hacia sentir bien, cuatro, cinco, seis, podía ver la sangre correr por el lavabo hacia el desagüe, siete, ocho nueve, diez, sabia que estaba mal pero no podía más, era la única forma que tenia de sentir algo.

Lavo la cuchilla y la devolvió a su escondite, luego tomo las vendas que tenia escondida y se tapo los brazos, luego se lavo los dientes y la cara, se cambió y salió de su cuarto. Era temprano así que sus hermanos estaban durmiendo, y tanto Doppo, como Dice, los cuales trabajaban ahora allí, no llegarían hasta más tarde, aunque últimamente se sorprendió de verlos llegar más temprano de la cuenta, pero no le dio importancia, Doppo era un obsesionado del trabajo y Dice, seguramente quería más dinero.

Pasó por la cocina, preparo el desayuno de sus hermanos y limpio un plato limpio para hacerles creer a sus hermanos que había desayunado, cosa que era mentira, llevaba sin comer bien desde hace semanas, pero no tenía ganas de comer, tampoco sentía que hubiera que gastar comida en una basura como él.

Salió de casa y empezó a vagar por las calles, ignorando las zonas donde más gente pudiera haber para evitar encontrarse con alguien conocido, últimamente no paraba de encontrarse con aquellos que decían ser sus amigos, y estos se empeñaban en pasar todo el tiempo con él, en el pasado Ichiro habría estado muy feliz, pero en estos momentos no podía evitar pensar que tenían un motivo oculto por el cual acercarse.

¿Quién querría estar con él por voluntad propia?

Ichiro se sentó debajo de un árbol escondido en el parque, era uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos que conocía y en estos momentos lo agradecía, el chico cerro los ojos, intentando dejar su mente en blanco, pero sus demonios internos aparecían siempre para atormentarlo, ¿Cuándo fue que empezó aquello? Era cierto que en el pasado estuvo triste y algo depresivo, pero nunca llego a ese punto.

Ah, cierto, todo empezó cuando derrotaron al partido de las palabras y su padre fue encarcelado, al principio todo iba bien, era feliz, ya no tenia que preocuparse por sus hermanos, ni por él, su amistad con Samatoki y Kuko había sido restaurada...todo iba bien, hasta que su padre se puso en contacto con él.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes vivir como los demás? Eres mi creación Ichiro, el único que salió perfecto y por eso jamás serás como los demás, no podrías ser feliz, por que no eres como ellos, eres como yo"

Esas fueron sus palabras y aunque cuando se lo dijo Ichiro se puso furioso y lo ignoro, esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, despertando a sus viejos demonios.

"Monstruo" "Nadie te quiere" "Te dejaran solo" "¿Cuánto crees que tardaran en darse cuenta de lo que eres?" "Deberías morir" "Todos estarían mejor si desaparecieras"

\- ¡Callaos! -grito llevando las manos a la cabeza para que esas voces pararan de una maldita vez, ya no sabía qué hacer para que se callaran, antes servía hablar con Izumi, su mejor amiga y dueña del teatro, luego empezó a cantar en ese teatro por las noches para desahogarse y por un tiempo funciono, pero ahora tampoco funcionaba y se estaba desesperando ¿Qué podía hacer?

La única idea para que las voces se callaran, para que dejara de dolerle todo, era poner fin a su dolor, poder descansar en paz, por mucho que quisiera vivir, por mucho que deseara estar con sus hermanos y sus amigos, por mucho que quisiera decirle a esa persona que lo amaba, no lo podía soportar más.

-Estarán mejor sin mi-susurro al admitir por fin lo que las voces tanto le repetían desde hacía meses.

Levanto su rostro al cielo, mientras sonreía con tranquilidad y lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro.

-Esta noche será mi último concierto.

Todos los equipos se reunieron rápidamente esa noche en el teatro, todos aterrados por el mensaje que habían recibido de la directora, diciendo que se dieran prisa en ir esta noche al teatro, que Ichiro iba a dar "su ultimo concierto" Esas palabras les helo a todos las sangre, más cuando llamaron a los hermanos menores de Ichiro y estos le dijeron que su hermano no había aparecido en todo el día y no respondía a sus llamadas, por lo que se apresuraron a ir al teatro.

En silenció y con el corazón en un puño entraron en el teatro, allí como las otras noches estaba Ichiro sentado en un piano eléctrico. Sin embargo, la imagen que vieron les dejo sin alientos, el joven estaba completamente pálido, sus ojos eran opacos, no sonreía no mirada a nada mas que sus dedos encima del piano.

¿Alguna vez pensaste en querer quitarte la vida?  
Tal vez te imaginaste en tu propio funeral  
Como un fantasma, observando desde arriba  
Para poder ver por fin si para alguien fuiste especial

Lo dije en un pasado, el pesimismo es adictivo  
La gente esnifa líneas, yo las escribo  
La depresión viene y va, como las olas del mar  
Solo quiero hundirme en el agua y empezar a respirar

Sentirme libre  
Flotar con la marea sin peleas, sin sentimiento que rimen  
Mis lágrimas clavándose en mis letras como agujas  
¿Llorarán mis canciones cuando nadie las escucha?

¿Por qué los demás siempre han tenido que ir primero?  
Demasiados "te quiero" y pocos "me quiero"  
Me repiten: "tus escritos me salvaron de morir"  
Pero tengo una pregunta, dime, ¿quién me salva a mí?

Te hablan de deconstruirte  
Pero no de qué hacer cuando te derrumbas por quitar la pieza equivocada  
Ya no sé qué decirme  
Estoy acorralado entre la pared y yo mismo empuñando la espada

Y tal vez nunca me perdone  
No hay peor mordaza que la que uno se autoimpone  
Soy un loco en esta vida de la que somos esclavos  
Con la mirada perdida y sentimientos encontrados

Andar sin rumbo y por inercia  
Dando tumbos en un mundo como si fuera una bestia  
Por mucho que uno quiera, nunca va a parar la rueda  
Si la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿qué me queda?

¿Dejar que pasen los segundos?  
El tiempo es un profesor que mata a todos sus alumnos  
¿Te salvaron mis palabras? ¿Te ayudaron a seguir?  
Ahora soy yo el que pregunta, dime, ¿quién me salva a mí?

Con el tiempo he aprendido a soltar la mano  
Porque no puedes salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado  
¿Y si estoy destinado a vivir en la oscuridad?  
Porque el caos es mi manera de entender la libertad

Estoy cansado de entender, pero de que no me entiendan  
De ser solo un saco al que arrojarle piedras  
De que se pierda nuestra humanidad por un triste podio  
De que duela más el amor que el odio

Nunca existieron las palabras para expresar lo que siento  
Ni vientos que se las llevaran lejos de aquí dentro  
Me dijeron; "irás al infierno si no te confiesas"  
Me di cuenta tarde que ya estaba en mi cabeza

Siempre queremos comenzar de cero  
Pero no nos damos cuenta de que la ecuación siempre ha sido la misma  
Y de nuevo, empezar de nuevo  
Pero no hallamos respuesta, y la solución puede que ya no exista

Me siento un visionario rodeado de invidentes  
Me siento un escenario sin actores que interpreten  
Ya no sé ni quién escribe, ¿la razón o el corazón?  
Ya no sé qué nos define, ¿la intención o la elección?

Ese bucle infinito, el bosque de incontables sendas  
No se te caerá el mito si no te crees la leyenda  
¿Te ayudaron mis palabras a no ir hacia el abismo?  
Pregunto una vez más, dime, ¿quién me salva a mí...  
De mí mismo?

Al acabar de cantar el sonido de su móvil sonó, rompiendo el breve silencio que se había formado, Ichiro no miro el móvil, simplemente respondio y puso el manos libres.

-Estoy ocupado ahora, hablamos luego-dijo a la otra persona, pero la risa que sonó a través del móvil le paralizo, a él y al resto que miraban entre las sombras.

-Ichiro ¿Esa es forma de hablar a tu padre? Que mal educado.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? -preguntó, aunque más bien grupo mirando al aparato, los demás también se hicieron esa pregunta, se suponía que no podía comunicarse con el exterior.

-Eso no importa, solo quería saber si seguías pensando en mi oferta de hace unos meses-respondió con tranquilidad, pero crispando los nervios del chico.

El resto se miro sin entender de que se refiera ¿Ichiro se había reunido con su padre? ¿De qué oferta hablaba?

-Ya te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no soy como tú, no voy a hacerte caso, ni seguir tus estúpidos planes, sea cuales sean-respondió.

-Ah todavía sigues con esos estúpidos ideales-respondio con tranquilidad el hombre-ni si quiera eres como tus hermanos, ¿lo olvidaste Ichiro? Tú no eres 100% humano.

Esa declaración sorprendió a todos, quienes se miraron sin creerse lo que decían ¿Ichiro no era humano? Imposible.

\- ¡Cállate! Si que lo soy, mi madre...

\- ¡Tú madre solo sirvió para mis experimentos! -gritó el hombre callando al joven-ella solo sirvió para albergar a mi descendencia y poder experimentar con ella, la idiota era débil y murió cuando tuvo a Saburo ¿Para qué? Para darme dos hijos humanos e inútiles, pero tu Ichiro...oh, tu eres mi mejor creación, incluso mejor que cualquiera, incluso mejor que las defectuosas versiones de Ramuda que cree, eres fuerte tanto física como psíquicamente y lo mejor...-cada palabra era como una puñalada para el chico, quien aparentaba los puños de rabia-eres igual a mí.

\- ¡Jamás me pareceré a ti, maldito bastardo enfermo! -gritó Ichiro levantándose de golpe de donde estaba sentado.

-Jajajaja puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero eso no impedirá que sea verdad...eres como yo, un ser sin corazón, incapaz de sentir amor y felicidad Ichiro y cuanto antes lo aceptes será lo mejor...Te dejare un tiempo para que vuelvas a pensar mi oferta, nos vemos hijo mío -colgó.

Ichiro empezó a respirar con fuerza, dejando que la rabia se apoderara de él y empezó a tirar todo lo que había a su alrededor, el piano, el móvil. Los demás solo podían mirar sin creerse lo que habían escuchado. Ahora entendían que fue lo que llevo a Ichiro a ese estado, ahora entendía quien había sido el detonante de todo y podían comprender perfectamente la rabia del joven por que ellos también la estaban sintiendo.

Y para Ichiro...para Ichiro eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso y al final ocurrió lo que todos temían.

Se rompió.


	21. Anuncio

Hago este corto anuncio para decir que estoy haciendo una lista de los fanfics que quiero hacer para colgar aqui y para decir que si alguien quiere hacer algún pedido o recordarme algún pedido que haya hecho en el pasado y que no haya colgado que por favor me lo ponga en los comentarios para ir apuntarlos y poder ir escribiéndolos.

Gracias y perdon por las molestias.

PD: Aumente los animes que aparecen en este fanfic, por eso hay más etiquetas


	22. Amor complicado (Kojiro X Reki) Parte 3.

La noche cayo en la ciudad y Kojiro estaba por su tercera lata de cerveza, mirando la tanda de magdalenas chamuscadas, su restaurante completamente cerrado y a oscuras, maldiciéndose por tener una tolerancia alta al alcohol.

Después de que Reki se fuera, Kojiro hecho a esa mujer gritándole que no quería volver a verla y que solo era un polvo para pasar el resto, eso le ocasiono un buen golpe en la mejilla, pero le importaba poco, el dolor de su cara no era nada comparado con el de su pecho.

En su mente aún vaga las imágenes de Reki mirándole con esa expresión de tristeza y dolor antes de marcharse de allí corriendo, no entendía por qué había puesto esa expresión, él ya sabía cuándo lo conoció que tenia muchas "novias" y si bien era cierto que había dejado esa vida (principalmente debido a su enamoramiento por Reki) aún salía con algunas mujeres, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa expresión en su rostro? ¿Qué había hecho? En ese momento, la imagen de él y Reki a punto de besarse salto en su mente, haciendo que hombre le ocurriera algo que solo le pasaba con el pelirrojo, sonrojarse.

"¡Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta!" pensó mientras gritaba internamente y empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro nervioso, no se había percatado de nada, pero su mente se lo recordaba alto y claro una y otra vez, sin embargo, en su recuerdo Reki también se acercaba y no parecía asustado, asqueado o tan siquiera confundido, es más parecía como si él también lo quisiera.

"No...no puede ser... ¿verdad?"-pensó el peliverde, su mente trabajaba mil por hora formulando distintas hipótesis razonables por el cual Reki pudo haber actuado así y que no significara que estuviera enamorado de él, pero no encontraba ninguna, aunque como Kaoru siempre le decía él era un idiota así que no podía ser eso ¿verdad?

Una parte de él estaba eufórica ante la idea de que, si fuera, pero luego vino esa mujer y lo fastidio todo y la sensación de angustia volvió a su pecho.

Kojiro grito de frustración mientras se tiraba de los pelos sin saber que hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida y no sabia como actuar, pero por suerte o por desgracia su salvación iba a llegar en el momento que su móvil empezó a sonar.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente al móvil esperando que fuera su pelirrojo, pero su sonrisa cayo cuando vio que era Kaoru, estuvo tentando en colarle, pero sabía que el pelirosa solo insistiría más y que además se enfadaría mucho.

-No estoy de humor Kaoru-fue lo que dijo al responderle.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda que no estés de humor, tu maldito simio musculoso sin cerebro! -gritó el otro a través del móvil haciendo que el otro tuviera que apartarse para que no le dejara sordo.

-Joder Kaoru no me grites ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo, imbécil, ¿se puede saber que le hiciste a Reki?

Ante la mención del chico un nudo se le formo en la garganta, claro Reki ahora vivía en la gran casa de Kaoru era obvio que el chico iría para allá y que le contaría todo al pelirosa, ahora entendía la furia de su amigo y claro ya no podía recriminarle nada porque se lo merecía.

Se tuvo que quedar callado un rato por que escucho a Kaoru volver a hablar, pero lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con él? No contesta a mis llamadas-pidió en un tono bajo y sumiso que hasta él mismo le sorprendió usarlo con su amigo, pero en estos momentos la culpa era demasiado grande.

La acción también debió sorprender al otro por que solo suspiro antes de hablar con un tono más calmado.

-Esta en su cuarto y no quiere ver a nadie, Kojiro ¿Qué le hiciste? -volvió a preguntar con tono severo, pero también preocupado.

-Un ligue con la que había quedado esta noche vino al restaurante y Reki la vio-susurró llevando una mano al rostro para apretárselo con frustración.

\- ¿Qué?

-Si, si no hace falta que me des el sermón, ya lo hago yo-gruño antes de que el otro pudiera hablar-lo peor es que no entiendo por qué se puso así, quiero decir no somos nada, solo somos amigos...y yo tampoco tendría que dar explicaciones, pero...siento que tengo que hacerlo y que he traicionado a Reki de la peor manera.

Un silencio se escucho al otro lado de línea por unos minutos, Kojiro tuvo que revisar su móvil para asegurarse de que la llamada no se hubiera cortado.

\- ¿Kaoru?

-De verdad, eres un simio musculoso sin cerebro-fue la respuesta del otro molestándolo.

-Oye.

-Reki esta enamorado de ti

A Kojiro casi se le cae el móvil cuando escucho aquello, ni si quiera sabía si había podido respirar correctamente después de escucharlo.

-Oye...no esta bien que hagas esas bromas-tartamudeo sin creerse verdaderamente que fuera cierto.

\- ¡Crees que bromearía con eso! -grito Kaoru molesto-me lo acaba de decir el mismo, mientras lloraba desconsolado porque decía que era un idiota y un iluso por creer que alguien tan "increíble con Kojiro-san" se fijara en él-contó molesto con cada palabra que decía, pero Kojiro pudo detectar además que estaba dolido-así que...ven ahora mismo, porque si no, perderás toda oportunidad con Reki ¿me oíste maldito gorila? -sentencio antes de colgar dejando a Kojiro sin oportunidad de hablar.

El peliverde tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo tomo sus llaves y su patinara rápidamente para cerrar por completo el restaurante e ir rápidamente a casa de Kaoru, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Llego a la casa de Kaoru más rápido de lo que había ido en su vida, solo te tomo tocar la puerta una vez antes de que el pelirosa le abriera con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta en su cuarto, segunda planta al fondo a la derecha-dijo lanzado le las llaves de su casa y salir de esta dejando la puerta abierta para que el peliverde pasara-pasare la noche fuera, más te vale que para cuando vuelva Reki este feliz y mi casa impecable

-Kaoru-llamo Kojiro a su amigo quien se detuvo, pero no se dignó a mirarlo-gracias-sonrió mientras lo decía, jamás pensó que le acabaría diciendo esas palabras y parece que el otro tampoco por que se rio.

-Ja, el amor de verdad te ha cambiado si me estás dando las gracias.

-Igual que tú.

Kaoru no respondio solo levanto la mano mientras retomaba su camino, no fue hasta que sintió que la puerta se cerraba que paro y se giro para ver como el otro había entrado en su casa, una lagrima rebelde corrió por su mejilla, pero la limpio antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Eso es lo que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón ¿eh, Carla? -pregunto mirando a su patineta que no respondio por que estaba desconectada, por una vez Kaoru lo agradeció porque no sentía con fuerzas de escuchar su voz analizando como se sentía-este Reki, siempre enseñándome cosas nuevas-sonrió mientras encima a Carla para empezar a patinar-más te vale no cagarla, Kojiro o estás muerto.

El hombre entro en la casa, yendo directamente a donde estaba su objetivo, aún con las palabras de su amigo en la cabeza y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, nervioso por saber si eso era verdad, no era que no creyera en su amigo, pero tenia que escucharlo de esos labios que le volvían loco.

Llego a la puerta con el nombre del chico escrito en ella, justo cuando escucho los sollozos provenientes del otro lado, ese sonido hizo que su corazón doliera, pero se encargaría de solucionarlo.

Lentamente abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, cerrándola a su espalda mientras se encaminaba por la oscura habitación, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de luz, se guio hasta la cama donde yacía el chico, guiándose por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Reki estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, con la cara escondida entre las almohadas mientras seguía sollozando.

-Lo siento, Kaoru-san, se que es una tontería llorar, pero-susurro Reki apartando el rostro de la almohada pensando que hablaba con el peli rosa cuando sintiendo un peso en su cama.

-No es ninguna tontería, soy yo quien debería disculparse-dijo Kojiro, sobresaltando a Reki en el proceso mientras se giraba a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Kojiro-san ¿Qué hace aquí? -pregunto nervioso el joven intentando alejarse de él por vergüenza de que lo viera en ese estado, sin embargo, las grandes manos del mayor tomaron ambas muñecas del Reki inmovilizando en la cama, mientras el chef se ponía encima de él, esto causo que un sonrojo se extendiera por las mejillas de Reki sobre todo por la mirada tan seria e intensa que con la que le miraba.

-Reki, quiero que me escuches por favor-pidió Kojiro con un tono de súplica que sorprendió a Reki y que solo pudo hacer que asintiera en silencio-lo que paso en el restaurante...lo siento mucho...yo no quería que te enteraras...yo-el nerviosismo se empezó a apoderar del mayor, ni si quiera sabia como decir aquello sin que sonara tan mal.

-"Mierda esto es muy difícil"-pensó para sí mismo, pero luego volvió a mirar los ojos de su pequeño pelirrojo y decidido que sería como en el skate, directo e imparable-Reki, no hay nada entre esa mujer y yo-empezó-ella solo era un método para poder controlarme...para controlar los deseos que siento por otra persona, una persona a la que amo con cada fibra de mi ser y que me vuelve loco-continuó observando como el rostro de Reki pasaba de sorpresa a tristeza y dolor conforme hablaba, eso hizo que el chef confirmara lo que ya sabía, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de que se hiciera ideas equivocadas-eres tú, Reki...tu eres el que me trae loco desde hace años y al único al que amo-confesó por fin, con el corazón a mil por hora y las mejillas empezando a sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

Reki le miro con los ojos muy abiertos y en silencio intentando procesar la información que acababa de recibir, poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y un sollozo escapo de sus labios, asustando a Kojiro quien rápidamente le soltó.

-Re...Reki, vamos no llores...lo siento, no quería-empezó a decir mientras el miedo se apoderaba de él- "no me digas que lo he mal interpretado todo"-pensó el mayor, sin embargo, vio como el pelirrojo tomaba las solapas de su chaqueta y lo bajaba para presionar sus labios contra los de él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kojiro de sorprenderse, pero la sorpresa se fue rápido y no dudo en corresponder un beso que había anulado por años, los labios de Reki era mucho mejor de los que imagino, eran suaves, carnosos y dulces, obviamente se le notaba la falta de experiencia, pero Kojiro podía jurar que era el mejor beso de toda su vida.

Ambos se separaron lentamente del beso y Kojiro pudo ver la brillante sonrisa de Reki que tanto le gustaba.

-Yo también...yo también te amo Kojiro-respondio Reki con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kojiro de sonreír antes de abrazar al chico quien correspondió el abrazo con una risa.

Definitivamente ese día había sido el mejor...Kojiro se aseguraría de compensar a su pelirrojo por haberle hecho llorar empezando por esa misma noche.


	23. Imparables

Era de noche, la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo permitiendo que su luz iluminara el lugar, en concreto su luz entraba por un gran ventanal de una habitación en la que dos amantes se besaban lentamente, dándose leves caricias por el cuerpo del otro, mientras sus risas rompían el silencio del lugar.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó uno de ellos mientras paraba con los besos y se giraba para el mirar el reloj que había en la pared, una leve risa se escapo de sus labios al sentir los besos del otro en su hombro desnudo-las 5 am-exclamo asustado

-Que importa-susurro el otro sin dejar su tarea, sin embargo, se vio obligado a finalizarla cuando el otro se levanto de la cama mientras buscaba su ropa.

-Nozel, es tarde, tengo que irme-respondio aun buscando su ropa.

-Podrías quedarte, ¿no se supone que tienes el día libre por la selección del nuevo rey mago?

-Sabes que ese no es el problema, Nozel...no puedo quedarme y lo sabes.

Este comentario hizo que el capitán de las águilas plateadas frunciera el ceño y tomara la misma actitud fría que mostraba el público.

-No, no lo sé ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte, Asta? ¿Por qué? -preguntó sin ocultar la molestia y el dolor en su voz-siempre haces lo mismo, te vas antes de que salga el sol ¿No quieres que nos vean juntos? Te avergüenza verte conmigo ¿es eso? -preguntó, era una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza últimamente, cuando se pregunta por que el chico siempre se iba por las noches.

Asta siempre mantenía las distancias con él cuando estaban en público, al principio era algo sutil para no levantar sospechas ya que no querían decírselo a los demás aún, pero desde que el chico fue seleccionado como uno de los candidatos para convertirse en rey mago, esa distancia se había hecho cada vez más grande no le dirigía la mirada cuando se encontraban, ni si quiera era capaz de hablar con él directamente.

La única que vez que paso algo parecido fue unas semanas antes de que el chico se le declarara, prácticamente gritándole que le amaba, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, rojo hasta las orejas y temblando, era la primera vez que Nozel lo vio así, pero recuerda que le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo, ese día fue el más feliz de su vida. Ya había pasado 3 años de ese día y Nozel jamás se sintió más feliz, sobre todo desde que murió su madre. Sin embargo, esta situación era muy distinta y él lo sabía.

Asta se giró a ver al mayor con los pantalones a medio poner y con la indignación e incredulidad pintada en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué si me avergüenzo? -preguntó acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado el otro-No me puedo creer que tú de entre todas las personas me digas eso, no solo por que me conoces mejor que nadie Nozel, sino por que precisamente sois la realeza, los que siempre estáis con esas tonterías del estatus y de la magia ¿lo has olvidado? -esta vez fue el turno de Asta de estar dolido, sobre todo por que fuera el quien le dijera eso con todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron hace cinco años.

Nozel se dio cuenta de que se había equivoco al decir aquella, era obvio que Asta jamás se avergonzaría de estar con él, al chico no le importaba si una persona era de clase alta o baja, si tenia magia o no, sea hombre o mujer. El chico veía por encima de todo aquello y fue eso una de las cosas que le hizo enamorarse de él.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el mayor-tienes razón, no debí decir eso, pero-tomo las manos de Asta entre las suyas y le miro-entonces no entiendo por qué tienes que irte.

Asta bajo la mirada para encontrarse con las manos de Nozel sobre las suyas, las apretó con fuerza antes de suspirar.

-Te equivocas cuando piensas que me avergüenzo de ti-empezó a decir el peliblanco-más bien seria al revés, me preocupa que puedas sentirte avergonzado estando conmigo-respondio antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de Nozel, antes de que el mayor pudiera hablar se le adelanto-Cuando se dijo que era uno de los candidatos para ser el rey mago, oí a varios nobles y miembros de la realeza hablando. Estaban indignado que un plebeyo y alguien con el poder de un demonio como yo fuera uno de los candidatos, no paraban de decir cosas como que daba asco y que era una vergüenza-Asta desvio la mirada mientras decía aquellas palabras, pero un apretón en sus manos le hizo alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos purpuras de Nozel

-Pensaba que no te importaba esos comentarios-respondio con suavidad Nozel, mientras acariciaba las palmas del chico con sus nudillos.

-Y no me importa-respondio-pero...se que a ti si-susurro, sintiendo como las leves caricias pararan-si se esteran que estás conmigo, habrá un gran revuelo, dirán que utiliza nuestra relación para subir puestos y te acusaran de "manchar" el nombre de la casa Silva por estar con un plebeyo, sin magia. Podrías tener muchos problemas por mi culpa Nozel y no quiero que te pase eso...yo puedo soportarlo, pero...que te pase algo a ti...no-se mordió el labio sin saber como continuar, intentando no llorar de frustración, le dolía ser así con el hombre al que amaba, pero no sabia como solucionar aquello, la única opción era-tal vez tendiéramos que dejar...

Unos labios fríos pero demandantes se posaron en los de Asta, dándole un profundo beso que el chico le costó corresponder, la mano de Nozel sujeto la parte posterior de la cabeza de Asta, para acercarlo más a el y profundizar el beso, arrancándole un gemido al menor mientras sus lenguas danzaban juntas.

Nozel se separo del beso tan abruptamente como lo empezó, sus ojos purpuras se posaron en los verdes de Asta, haciendo que este temblara involuntaria mente por la intensidad con la que le miraran.

-No-respondio el mayor desconcertando al otro-Se lo que vas a decir y no voy a dejarte, Asta, hace mucho tiempo que dejo de impórtame lo que otros, y más esos estirados de la nobleza y realiza, pudieran pensar.

Asta lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras, pero también inmensamente feliz, aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de aquello.

-Nozel ¿Estas seguro? Te has esforzado mucho por preservar el honor de las águilas plateadas y la casa Silva, sobre todo por tu madre...no quiero que lo pierdas todo.

Nozel negó mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro del chico.

-Mi madre me golpearía si supiera que he dejado ir al amor de mi vida por algo como el honor, Asta...cometí el error una vez de dejar que el estatus y el honor controlara mi vida y casi pierdo a mi hermana por ello, no voy a dejar que me pase de nuevo con la persona a la que amo.

Una gran y brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Asta cuando le escucho y no dudo en volver a besar a Nozel envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

-Me has dicho que me amas dos veces, estoy muy feliz-susurro Asta cuando se separaron, ya que, aunque en privado fuera más afectivo y cariñoso, había aspectos del mayor que seguían siendo algo...fríos.

-Y que nunca se te olvide, te amo Asta, jamás me avergonzaría de ti y sé que serán un gran rey mago, el mejor de toda la historia-dijo con seguridad Nozel, asiento que el otro asintiera mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

El peli plata volvió a besarlo mientras le hacia tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, poco a poco el beso fue volviéndose más demandante y más apasionado.

-Entonces ¿Te quedaras? -pregunto Nozel, mientras descendía sus besos por el blanco cuello del chico.

-Mmm...no se...tal vez si me convences-susurro burlón el peliblanco, sacando una risa ronca al mayor que le hizo estremecer.

-Niño malcriado-susurro Nozel antes de morder suavemente el hombro del menor sacándole un jadeo-me encargare de que no puedas ni andar mañana.

Esto hizo que Asta soltara una leve risa, pero también que se estremeciera por la anticipación, ahora ya no tenia que tener miedo de que los pillaran o descubrieran su relación, Nozel estaba bien con él y eso era más que suficiente para el chico, mientras ese hombre estuviera a su lado, seria capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Juntos eran imparables y se encargarían de demostrárselo al reino entero.


	24. Hogar

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo y el mar con sus colores anaranjados, dos personas observaban el paisaje ante sus ojos, el más pequeño sentado en el regazo del más grande y este envolviendo uno de sus brazos en la cintura del menor mientras que la otra fumaba lentamente uno de sus cigarrillos.

Este era uno de sus sitios favoritos para acabar sus citas, al menos para el menor, le gustaba ver la puesta de sol en los brazos del capitán, al otro no le importaba esas cosas, pero con tal de ver la sonrisa de su hermoso ángel peliblanco era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Yami-llamo Asta, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta para saber que le escuchaba- ¿Por qué no has vuelto a tú país?

Esa pregunta desconcertó al moreno quien dejo de fumar para mirarle directamente, recibiendo su mirada esmeralda a cambio.

-A que viene esa pregunta mocoso.

Asta se congio de hombros-simplemente me preguntaba, por qué después de tanto tiempo no has vuelto, ¿no extrañas a tu familia? Si fuera yo creo que intentaría volver como sea.

Yami soltó un suspiro cansado, antes de alargar su cigarrillo y tirarlo en la arena para luego envolver sus dos brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor.

-No tengo familia-soltó ganándose una mirada sorprendida del otro-me quede huérfano muy pequeño y siempre he estado solo, supongo que por eso cuando llegue aquí no me moleste en intentar regresar, no tenia ningún motivo para volver después de todo.

Asta le escucho atentamente, no esperaba que el otro hablara de su pasado, la verdad es que sabia poco de su vida en su otro país, incluso después de tanto tiempo juntos, el capitán de los toros negros se negaba a hablar de su pasado, por eso cuando respondio a su pregunta sin ninguna queja el peliblanco se sintió muy feliz.

Asta se recostó en el gran pecho del mayor mirando con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro-gracias-susurro.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por contármelo, se que no te es fácil hablar de tu pasado, así que…estoy feliz de que lo hicieras…gracias.

-Tsk…idiota, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea, te responderé siempre-dijo molesto mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cabello del chico para acariciarle con cariño.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio volviendo su mirada a la puesta de sol que ya acababa, sin embargo, el silencio volvió a romperse por uno de ellos.

-Asta-llamo Yami, el otro intento mirarle pero el mayor retuvo su cabeza para que la moviera-escúchame bien por que solo lo diré una vez-empezó a decir, su voz sonaba tranquila pero Asta podía escuchar como los latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más rápido-siempre he estado solo, nunca he tenido familia, ni amigos, tampoco un lugar al que aferrarme o al que regresar…pero desde que llegue aquí eso cambio, conocí a Julius, al idiota de William, al resto de los capitanes, que aunque sean unos estirados son buenos tipos, luego forme los toros negros que se llenó de críos molestos molestos pero increíbles, poco a poco me fui dando cuenda de que había encontrado a gente a la que llamar amigos, a los que considerar mi familia pero siempre sentía soledad y luego…llegaste tú y me pusiste el mundo patas arriba, me hiciste aceptar lo que tenía a mi alrededor, me sacaste de mi soledad y-Yami libero del agarre al chico permitiendo que ambos se miraran-me diste un lugar al que querer regresar.

-Yami-susurro el chico sin poder contener la emoción y felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, sentía el calor inundar sus mejillas y el corazón latirle cada vez más deprisa.

Yami tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo acerco para darle un corto pero dulce beso en los labios, algo que no era propio del tosco capitán, pero…ese chico se merecía la mayor dulzura y el mayor amor del todo el jodido mundo.

-Eres mi luz Asta, mi hogar al que regresar, si me fuera a otro lado del mundo haría lo que fuera por volver para estar a tu lado-miro intensamente al chico cuando dijo aquellas palabras, solo para después soltarle y mirar al otro lado mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de él, después de todo no era propio de él ponerse tan romántico-así que espero que te quede claro, mocoso-añadio carraspeando un poco.

Asta rio levemente por el cambio de actitud, pero no le importo, tampoco sus toscas palabras del final, ya estaba acostumbrado y de todas formas se enamoro de ese lado de Yami también.

-Si, capitán-respondio Asta alegremente, a lo que Yami asintió sin mirarle aún estaba algo avergonzado.

Al final el sol se termino de poner por lo que era hora de regresar, Asta se levanto y le tendió la mano al mayor.

-Volvamos a casa, Yami-dijo sonriéndole, Yami no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara con aquella brillante sonrisa y los restos de la luz anaranjada a su espalda iluminando a su ángel.

-Si-susurro sonriendo levemente antes de tomar su mano y levantarse, ahora ambos iban de regreso a la base de los toros negros tomados de la manos.

Yami miro el castillo de los toros negros y luego al chico que caminaba a su lado, la sonrisa de sus labios se hizo más grande mientras sentía una gran calidez y felicidad crecer dentro de su pecho.

“Este es mi hogar"


End file.
